


I can love you more than this

by Damos_Black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Law Enforcement, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Straight Relationship Elements, Underage Sex, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damos_Black/pseuds/Damos_Black
Summary: Когда парень, заехавший в бордель для удовлетворения своих потребностей, видит перед собой хрупкое тело в синяках и большие карамельные глаза, то чувствует неприятный укол в груди и странную нежность. А мальчик на кровати не понимает, почему у него спрашивают имя и смотрят так, будто он величайшая драгоценность.Или ау в котором шестнадцатилетнего Лиама продали в бордель в детстве, а двадцатисемилетний Зейн Малик известный актер со своими жесткоми наклонностями в постели внезапно мягкий.





	1. Take me away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [нас сблизило порно](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/370587) by Crazy 13. 



> Зейн: https://goo.gl/images/m3edbz  
> Лиам: https://goo.gl/images/RRu4sq  
> Гарри: https://goo.gl/images/AJuad3  
> Луи: https://goo.gl/images/67s8HM  
> Найл: https://goo.gl/images/r52Tha  
> Диана: https://cs9.pikabu.ru/post_img/big/2017/10/09/10/1507571063164585333.jpg

Старый добрый бордель встречает Зейна привычным мягким светом внутри холла. Девушка улыбается ему протягивая уже знакомый слегка потрепанный журнал и Малик лениво пролистывает его и вдруг останавливает взгляд на милой фотографии. Ее сделали, когда парень спал. Светло-каштановые прядки спадают на лицо, глаза умиротворенно прикрыты, а тело выглядит нежным и хрупким. Член в узких черных джинсах дергается и парень протягивает альбом обратно, показывая пальцем на фото.

— Я беру его на всю ночь

Блондинка кивает и называет сумму. Малик достает карту, про себя отмечая, что так мало за возможность делать все, что только душа пожелает, он еще никогда не платил. Брюнет быстро забирает ключи, крем уха улавливая номер комнаты. Зейн проходит по длинному коридору в котором постелен ковер, уже протоптанный и не выглядящий хоть сколько-нибудь чистым. Актеру нравится это место, потому что оно на окраине, тут неразговорчивые девушки в администрации и красивые парни в номерах. Малик открывает дверь в нужную комнату и проходит внутрь. Он не обращает внимания на обстановку и парня на кровати, прежде чем закрыть дверь на замок, скинуть кроссовки с курткой и положить ключ от комнаты на полку.

Зейн поворачивает голову и видит перед собой картину, от которой внутренности сворачиваются в узел. Он любил оставлять метки и синяки на своих партнерах, но он не опускался до откровенной жестокости. А этот мальчик выглядел словно жертва безумного маньяка: рассеченная кожа на запястьях и плечах, синяки на всем теле, спутанные от крови волосы, дрожащие руки и едва высохшие дорожки от слез. Малик хотел было побежать разбираться с администраторами, но его услышал тихий всхлип и слова мальчика, произнесенные надломленным хрипловатым голосом.

—Здравствуйте. Как к вам обращаться?

И эти слова были словно пощечина для брюнета. Он слышал ее множество раз, но именно сейчас она показалась ему отвратительной. Он сделал пару шагов к кровати, на краю которой сидел мальчик и потянулся рукой к подбородку, прикасаясь к влажной коже самыми кончиками пальцев. Шатен вздрогнул от прикосновения и поднял глаза, встречаясь с темным мягким взглядом.

— Как тебя зовут?  
— Лиам

Шепот настолько тихий, что в метре уже ничего не слышно. Голос напуганный и это заставляет Зейна опуститься перед кроватью на колени, оказываясь на одном уровне с парнем. Он смотри в его глаза и проводит кончиками пальцев по щекам, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Пальчик прикрывает глаза и сжимается в страхе, но ничего не происходит. Малик мягко поглаживает кожу головы и слегка хмурит брови в ответ на удивленный взгляд, смотря с беспокойством. Ему нравится этот карамельный мальчик, и он не может решиться сделать хоть что-то с ним.

— Ты обращался за помощью, Лиам?

Шатен вздрагивает от хриплого шепота и мотает головой. Это было бесполезно, он всегда сам залечивал синяки и царапины. Никто не поможет ему здесь. Его продала сюда мама, когда ему было тринадцать и с тех пор он понял, что надеяться можно только на себя. Но мужчина перед ним выглядел дружелюбно и задавал странные вопросы, заглядывая в глаза беспокойно и тепло. Это сбивало с толку. Мужчина выпутал руку из волос шатена и взял его за руку, слегка потянув, как бы приглашая подняться с кровати.

— Идем. Тебе нужен душ.

Мальчик не удивлен. Никто не захочет трогать его в таком виде. И никто не станет беспокоиться о его здоровье. Его сейчас оставят в ванной давая возможность смыть с себя грязь, а потом снова грубо возьмут. Так всегда происходит. Но мужчина не выглядит так, будто собирается с ним что-то делать. Он улыбается ему, черт возьми. Просто улыбается, сводя с толку мягкостью.

Парень встает на ноги аккуратно, пытаясь не потревожить ноющие мышцы и задницу. Получается плохо и он почти падает, но оказывается тут же прижатым к сильному телу. Мужчина не удивлен ни капли. Он должен позаботиться об этом ребенке, а потом позвонить своему адвокату. Зейн не оставит это просто так, его возможности позволяют не оставлять произвол безнаказанным и он этим воспользуется. Но позже, сейчас он должен отнести Лиама в душ, оттереть кровь и как-то обработать ссадины и синяки.

Вода настраивается плохо и он долго мучается прежде чем она перестает быть колюще-холодной. Зейн поворачивается к парню, которого он усадил на коврик и смотрит на него мягко улыбаясь. Малик протягивает руку вновь и мягко берет маленькие хрупкие кисти в свои руки, покрытые татуировками даже на тыльной стороне ладоней. Он удивлен как мальчик не рассыпался пылью от первого же движения и это заставляет его ненавидеть мир вокруг. Зейн не опускался до такого, позволяя себе оставлять засосы и следы от укусов, он, тем не менее, всегда доставлял удовольствие партнеру.

Мальчик смотрит с недоверием, когда мужчина перед ним берет его руки в свои и проводит пальцами по костяшкам, успокаивая. Это пугает сильнее, чем занесенная для удара рука или множество игрушек из коробки под кроватью. Он смотрит в глаза и не отводит взгляд, в попытке найти мотивы в глубине темно-коричневой радужки.

— Вода теплая. Если хочешь я могу выйти, но тебе нужно смыть это с себя.

Зейн все еще смотрит в глаза Лиама и старается всеми силами не напугать его. Мальчик невероятен и Зейн определенно позвонит адвокату прямо сейчас, если его попросят выйти. Но мальчик только кивает и шепчет «не надо» так тихо, что если бы Зейн не ждал ответа, то не услышал бы. Он помогает парню подняться и дойти до кабинки. Там есть небольшая выемка на которую садиться парень, опираясь спиной на заднюю стенку.

Мужчина решает помыть парня самостоятельно. Тем более на нем есть боксеры так что это нельзя будет счесть чем-то плохим. Так что Малик берет нераспечатанное мыло с полки и намыливает тело мальчика начиная с холодных ступней. Он проделывает эту работу дважды, прежде чем просит его сесть на пол, чтобы помыть голову. Зейн аккуратно распутывает прядки пальцами и массирует кожу круговыми движениями. Ему приходится опуститься на колени у душевой кабины, чтобы было удобней. Потом он просто смывает мыльную пену с волос мальчика и слегка тянет его за плечи, призывая подняться на ноги. Брюнет заворачивает Лиама в полотенце и берет на руки. Мальчик доверчиво прижимается к Зейну и кладёт голову на крепкое плечо.

— Спасибо.

Лиам позволяет себе расслабиться и довериться сильным теплым рукам, которые мягко смывали грязь с его тела и прочесывали волосы. Он тает и льнет этому мужчине, окунаясь в приятную дрему прямо на несущих его руках, после двух часов непрерывных рыданий, прошедших с момента ухода последнего клиента. Шатен лишь краем сознания отмечает, что его укладывают на кровать и накрывают одеялом, прежде чем он окончательно проваливается в сон.

Малик отходит от ребенка и достает телефон из кармана куртки, набирая номер своего друга на автомате. Трубку снимают через один гудок и сосредоточенный голос здоровается. Друг Зейна знает, он не будет звонить поздним субботним вечером без должной причины.

— Гарри, я в борделе на окраине за двадцать седьмой в Бруклине. Мне нужна какая-то одежда на очень худого подростка лет семнадцати и обувь.  
— Двадцать пять минут. Пока.

Парень по ту сторону не задает вопросов, если Малик сказал надо, значит надо. А Зейн радуется, что у него есть такие друзья, которые поверят на слово без лишних вопросов понесутся на окраину Бруклина. Он набирает номер адвоката и договаривается о встрече на завтра. После чего фотографирует окружающую комнату.

Через обещанные двадцать пять минут Гарри звонит ему, спрашивая номер комнаты.Его пропускают без всяких вопросов и он проходит к номеру, тихо стучась. Зейн открывает молниеносно, прикладывает палец ко рту, прося молчать, и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Гарри заходит в номер и кладет пакеты с одеждой на столик, сам же падает прямо на пол, опираясь на спинку кровати и вопросительно поднимая бровь. Зейн падает рядом и затягивается сигаретой, рассказывая другу о произошедшем.

Гарольд встает с пола, когда Малик заканчивает рассказ. И подает тому руку. После чего они оба выходят из комнаты, запирая дверь на ключ и идут к стойке администрации. Подойдя, Гарольд включает свою обольстительность и мило улыбаясь спрашивает о мальчике в комнате номер 45. Девушка выкладывает все, что знает и Гарольд спрашивает сколько он будет им стоить. На что блондинка вопросительно поднимает брови, говоря, что парень не продается. Зейн начинает злиться.

— Я не спрашиваю, продается ли он. Я спросил на каких условиях он продается. Сколько вы хотите за него. Назовите цену.

Девушка долго смотрит на него после чего кивает и просит подождать минутку. Он скрывается за директорской дверью и выходит через две минуты называя сумму в полтора миллиона, рассчитывая, что они не согласятся. Малик кивает и протягивает девушке кредитку. После получает терминал и вводит пароль. Когда ему приходит сообщение о завершении перевода, он просит умолчать об этом и достает из кармана куртки пятьсот долларов кладя их на стойку. Он не хочет думать о том, что только что купил этого ребенка. Он спас его из ада. Это сейчас важно.

Гарольд говорит, что ждет его в машине и Зейн уходит в комнату. Он не запирает дверь на замок на этот раз. Малик подходит к спящему парню и слегка тормошит его за плечо. Парень открывает глаза и смотрит на него сначала обиженно, а потом как-то разочарованно и выпутывается из теплого одеяла. Совсем не ожидая услышать следующие слова мужчины, протягивающего ему большой бумажный пакет.

— Одевайся, Лиам. Я заберу тебя.  
— Сэр, нам не разрешено выходить за пределы номеров.

Голос тихий и слегка задушенный. Мальчик не хочет цепляться за надежду, что возможно этот человек заберет его отсюда и он станет свободным. Оттого удивляется еще больше.

— Я, грубо говоря, выкупил тебя. Ты больше не принадлежишь борделю. Так что одевайся, я отвезу тебя к себе, пока не определимся, что делать дальше.

Зейн делает пару шагов от кровати надевая кроссовки и улыбается парню. Он видит смятение на его лице и подходит обратно, аккуратно становясь на колени перед ним и снова беря его руки в свои. Он оглаживает ладони и поднимает глаза на парня, встречаясь со смущенным и недоверчивым взглядом красивых глаз цвета корицы.

— Мне показалось, что ты захочешь сбежать, но если нет, то скажи и я просто уйду, хорошо? Если нет, то мы сейчас поедем ко мне в квартиру. Я не трону тебя и не сделаю больно. Я прошу поверить мне сейчас и я помогу тебе.

Лиам улыбается, слегка поднимая уголки своих губ, и сжимает руки мужчины.

— Спасибо, безымянный спаситель.  
— Раз шутишь, значит все не так плохо, как я думал. Я Зейн Малик.

Парень кивает и тянется к пакету с одеждой. Там лежит совсем новый, даже ценники еще висят, спортивный костюм темно-серого цвета и синяя футболка. На дне лежит пакет с черными носками и коробка с кроссовками тоже черного цвета. Гарольд, к удивлению Зейна, почти угадал с размерами. Малик выкинул скомканный бумажный пакет в мусорку и берет ребенка за руку.

— Есть ли хоть что-то, чтобы хотел забрать с собой? Личные вещи?

Глаза парня расширяются и тот подходит к тумбочке, доставая фотографию из нижнего ящика.

— Моя семья. Была когда-то.

Лиам улыбается воспоминаниям и берет Зейна за руку, выходя из комнаты. Когда он проходит мимо стойки то сжимает руку сильнее, по прежнему больше смотря под ноги. Он поднимает голову лишь тогда, когда к перед ними останавливается красная гоночная машина и Зейн открывает перед ним дверь. Мальчик залезает на заднее сидение и аккуратно садиться у самого окна. Он редко видит улицы.

Зейн закрывает дверь и командует ехать «домой через любую забегаловку», протягивая руку и укладывая голову шатена на свое плечо. Мальчик не сопротивляется, его забрали из борделя, тепло обнимают и поглаживают пальцами влажные волосы в успокаивающем жесте. Он обо всем спросит позже. Сейчас он очень хочет спать.

Малик не будит его, когда они заказывают еду, беря на свой вкус и даже поднимает ребенка в квартиру на руках. Он укладывает его в гостевой комнате, плотно зашторивая окна и принимает душ. Только после двух часов Малик снова греет еду и будит Лиама, чтобы тот поел. Когда он съедает всю купленную для него еду, Зейн снова укладывает его на кровать, накрывая одеялом. Желает спокойной ночи, говоря что шатен может спать до упора — тут хорошая изоляция и плотные шторы, так что его не разбудят.

— Спокойной ночи, Зейн. Спасибо тебе. Спасибо.

Мальчик засыпает в теплой кровати в спортивных штанах и футболке. Он впервые за три года не просыпается от кошмаров ночью.


	2. Take care

Зейн просыпается около восьми утра, несмотря на то, что уснул далеко после полуночи. Первое, что он делает, это проверяет, спит ли мальчик в соседней спальне, но тот даже не думает просыпаться, укутавшись в одеяло по самый нос и тихо посапывая. На лице мужчины непроизвольно возникает улыбка умиления, потому что парень выглядит **по-домашнему** и очень спокойно. Малик закрывает дверь и уходит вниз в зал, ему нужна тренировка, а потом и душ. Он планирует поговорить со своим адвокатом сегодня и хочет сделать это на свежую голову. Томлинсон несомненно умеет вычленять необходимое из несвязных бормотаний своих клиентов (в последний год Зейн единственный его клиент), но актеру нужно чтобы его поняли правильно.

На втором километре Малик вспоминает, что его холодильник пуст и кормить, проснувшегося парня, будет нечем, а потому он быстро останавливает дорожку и направляется в душ. Ему срочно нужна холодная вода и трезвые мысли. Зейн вылезает из душа только через тридцать минут, когда часы на его руке звенят, оповещая своего обладателя о входящем вызове. Брюнет оборачивает полотенце вокруг бедер и включает вытяжку прежде, чем принять вызов. По ту сторону провода его лучший друг, и по совместительству его адвокат, Луи оповещает его о вчерашней договоренности, уточняя какие документы брать с собой и к чему быть готовым, после чего они договариваются о времени и прощаются. 

К этому времени Малик успевает относительно высушить голову полотенцем и даже натянуть любимые узкие дудочки с дырками на коленях. Единственное, над чем Зейн думает дольше двадцати секунд, это рубашка, и не потому, что их количество в его гардеробной давно перевалило за полсотни, а из-за парня в его гостевой спальне. Застегивая нижние пуговицы на очередном творении какого-то дизайнера, брюнет вспоминает, что вчера Гарри пришлось покупать одежду Лиаму, ведь все, что он смог найти в номере это боксеры разной степени изношенности. От вида содержимого остальных ящиков единственного комода в обшарпанной комнате борделя Зейну захотелось убежать из этого места, прихватив с собой сладко спящего парня. Впрочем, конечные его действия не сильно отличались от спонтанного желания.

Накинув на рубашку кожаную куртку, постоянный атрибут Зейна, мужчина направляется к двери, подхватывая по пути ключи от машины и бумажник. В последний момент он останавливается у двери и, разворачиваясь, направляется на кухню. Там он находит стопку клейких стикеров, пишет записку и поднимается наверх, чтобы приклеить ее на дверь комнаты мальчика с внутренней стороны. После чего Малик уходит, запирая за собой дверь на оба замка, и даже перекручивает подходники. Он спускается к машине и выезжает на городские улицы, стараясь не привлекать к себе особого внимания. Лишь краем взгляда отмечая таблоиды со своим лицом на каждой второй улице.

Актер паркуется на стоянке около торгового центра и набирает Гарри, чтобы спросить размер одежды, которую тот вчера купил для Лиама. Получив необходимую информацию, тот сбрасывает вызов и набирает Луи, оповещая его о том, что он отлучился из дому и ему придется подождать Зейна на стоянке. После чего он вылезает из машины и идет по направлению к главной двери. Малик всегда заходит через главный вход и не стесняясь ходит по магазинам. Ему кажется, что его популярность не должна мешать жить нормальной жизнью, а если это кому-то не нравится, то они могут идти лесом со своими претензиями. Впрочем, в этом он сходится во мнении со своим менеджером, которая сейчас в медовом месяце с его еще одним другом.

Он обходит двухэтажный гипермаркет, сметая с полок продукты, будто планирует не появляться тут еще пару месяцев, и направляется к кассам. То, что его узнают, было предсказуемо. _У него премьера через неделю_ , о чем сообщает ведущий по радио, прежде чем девушка из очереди просит у него фото. Так что он делает пару снимков, подписывает чехлы и принимает ранние поздравления с выходом нового фильма. Зейну нравятся его фанаты, он любит их от всего сердца, ведь они сделали его популярным своими руками (это буквально возможно в век твиттера).

Зайдя в ближайший магазин одежды, актер разглядывает полки и стеллажи с вещами, проходясь кончиками пальцев по ткани и не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретном. В итоге он забивает на бесполезный самостоятельный выбор одежды и выходит из первого магазина. Во втором ему везет больше. Фанатка, так удачно оказавшаяся в нужном месте, совсем не против помочь своему кумиру с выбором одежды, не задавая лишних вопросов. Так что Зейн едет домой уже через сорок пять минут, заезжая лишь в кофейню на углу. Через час он уже паркует машину на стоянке, замечая машину Луи в зеркало заднего вида. Актер выходит из машины и достает пакеты из салона, а после и из багажника, молча протягивая несколько из них подошедшему Луи. Тот забирает пакеты, и Малик достает кофе из салона и запирает машину.

Квартира встречает их тишиной и умиротворением. Ни музыки, ни воды в душе, а значит парень еще спит. Зейн не удивляется и проходит на кухню, начиная разбирать пакеты и кивая Луи на стул. Парень усаживается и пару минут наблюдает за тем, с какой сосредоточенностью его друг разбирает купленное. И когда тот успокаивается, включая газ под чайником и садясь напротив, Луи начинает говорить.

— Вот теперь привет, дорогой. Выкладывай, что у тебя случилось со всеми подробностями. А то из Гарольда ничего не вытрясешь.  
— Мне нужно абсолютно законно уничтожить одно место.

Начинает Малик и разъясняет все причинно-следственные связи, отвечая на все возникающие вопросы. После того, как Зейн заканчивает рассказывать, его адвокат достает какие-то бумаги и наскоро их пролистывает, что-то отмечая в блокноте.

— Я ожидал чего-то подобного, когда ты сказал, что мне придется иметь дело с несовершеннолетним парнем с вероятной психологической травмой. Возбудить дело я смогу после того, как пообщаюсь с самим мальчиком непосредственно. И тебе лучше найти его родителей, если не хочешь оформлять опеку на себя.  
— Я оформлю, Лу. Я же сказал, они бросили его в борделе. Даже если они объявятся после того, как увидят сына в утренних газетах со мной, я не отдам его им.  
— Тогда я начну оформление документов. Я оставлю тебе номер психолога, Зи. Мне понадобиться его заключение. Возможно он порекомендует лечение или еще что. И повремени с выходами на улицу, потому что если все и правда так плохо, то

Луи глотает остаток фразы, потому что договаривать нет необходимости. Парень встает со стула и собирает документы, пока Зейн ставит сковородку на плиту. Томлинсон предлагает свою помощь, и тогда на кухне начинается кулинарное светопреставление. Малик всегда любил готовить, еще с самого раннего детства уговаривая маму научить его, а Луи был подсажен на это своим бойфрендом. Кулинарное шоу заканчивается смехом под новый трек Зейна, являющимся саундом к его же фильму, что оба парня находят очень ироничным и отпускают пару шуток по этому поводу. Луи уходит около половины первого, перед уходом напомнив ему о психиатре для Лиама и необходимости встречи. Зейн едва успел зайти обратно в кухню, когда дверь наверху открылась, и шатен вышел на балкон, сонно потирая глаза и опираясь руками о перила.

Сдержать улыбку при виде выспавшегося и расслабленного мальчика Зейну не удалось. Он стоял у дальней стены светлой гостиной и смотрел на ребенка во все глаза. И тот факт, что Лиам выглядел как иллюстрация к пособию по стадиям сведения синяков, заставлял Зейна сжимать кулаки. Лиам выглядел таким **хрупким** сейчас, в немного великоватых штанах и футболке, потирая заспанные глаза руками и взъерошивая карамельные прядки, что актер действительно думал, что он развалиться от малейшего прикосновения или движения.

Мальчик поднял взгляд и поймал силуэт обладателя квартиры глазами только спустя несколько минут. Он улыбнулся ему и помахал рукой в знак приветствия. Малик оттолкнулся от стены и поднялся по лестнице наверх, чтобы подать парню руку для опоры. Вчера он еле ходил и Зейн не хочет, чтобы парень покалечился, спускаясь по лестнице. Предположения о плохой координации и проблемах с нормальным передвижением себя оправдали. Мальчик еле спустился с первых двух ступенек, так что Зейн наплевал на всё и легко поднял парня на руки, спускаясь с ним на кухню и опуская свою ношу на мягких стул.

— Завтрак?  
— Было бы замечательно

Лиам не замечает и сам, как он доверяется чужому, по сути, человеку. Лиам чувствует себя хорошо и потому, спокойно ест вкусную курицу и запивает ее теплым какао. Он не пил какао уже три года. И он, правда, **благодарен** мужчине — за одежду, свободу, хороший сон, вкусный завтрак и какао. За свободу больше всего. Лиам старается есть как можно медленнее, в попытках оттянуть неизбежные расспросы и неприятные разговоры. В это время Зейн листает ленту твиттера, лайкая посты фанатов и комментируя особо удачные предположения о том, для кого он покупал одежду сегодня. Лишь изредка он поднимает взгляд на парня перед собой и тепло улыбается, когда сталкивается с ним взглядом, заставляя впалые щеки покраснеть.


	3. Keep me safe

Лиам ест в абсолютной тишине, лишь изредка прерываемой смешками Зейна. Малик отправляет самые забавные предположения фанатов в общий чат и переписывается с друзьями. Луи убеждает друга не торопиться с разговорами и дать подростку привыкнуть к нему, но, тем не менее, просит узнать про день рождения и фамилию парня, чтобы найти оригиналы документов для суда. Актер соглашается с предложениями друзей и улыбается как маленький ребенок, удивляя все еще поглощающего пищу, Лиама, когда в чат приходит сообщение от Найла. Парень уезжал на медовый месяц с женой и теперь оповещает парней, что они уже приземлились в аэропорту. А это значит, что разговор с менеджером не придется откладывать надолго.

Мальчик заканчивает есть через несколько минут после того, как Зейн блокирует телефон и начинает разбирать завалы столовых приборов и посуды в сушке. Лиам благодарит мужчину за вкусный завтрак и собирается встать, чтобы помыть посуду за собой, когда Зейн подходит к нему и забирает тарелку из рук подростка, улыбаясь.

— Сейчас я закончу с уборкой и помогу тебе. Не советую вставать самостоятельно — ты можешь упасть.

Шатен кивает и возвращает мужчине улыбку, усаживаясь на стуле удобнее и занимая себя наблюдением за широкой спиной под цветной рубашкой. Когда Зейн поворачивается обратно, Лиам замечает татуировки на груди мужчины, потому что рубашка застегнута только на четыре нижние пуговицы. Он несколько минут с интересом разглядывает череп, крылья и маленькие рисунки и поднимает взгляд выше, встречаясь с темно-шоколадными глазами, в самых уголках которых видны отблески улыбки. Малик улыбается еще сильнее, когда мальчик покрывается румянцем и стыдливо опускает голову, шепча тихое «простите». Актер подходит к парню ближе и легко касается рукой щеки, опускаясь на корточки перед ним и заглядывая в глаза.

— Все нормально, Лиам. Давай отведем тебя в гостиную и посмотрим что-нибудь?

Подросток кивает и опирается на подставленную руку. Он идет, стараясь перебирать ногами как можно более осторожно, но конечности ноют, содранная плетью, кожа на спине несчадно болит, а мышцы едва слушаются. Малик доводит парня к дивану, под конец практически забирая весь вес ребенка на себя. Лиам аккуратно садиться на диван, стараясь не тревожить пострадавшую кожу, но с губ все же срывается стон. Видимо вчера он был слишком вымотан, чтобы почувствовать весь масштаб проблемы. Зейн реагирует на тихий всхлип мгновенно, оказываясь в ногах ребенка и вопросительно смотря в глаза.

— Я могу вызвать врача, если хочешь.

Малик уже даже знает, кому будет звонить. Мальчик смотрит на него удивленно с толикой недоверия и ничего не отвечает. Зейн снова берет его ладони и осторожно поглаживает, замечая про себя, что это успокаивает ребенка. Он медленно перебирает пальцы мальчика и говорит о том, что повреждения лучше осмотреть специалисту и что не позволит никому сделать Лиаму больно. Зейн успокаивает ребенка, чувствуя ответственность за его плохое состояние, и мягко улыбается парню. Шатен смотрит на него, благодарно кивая и всхлипывая.

Мужчина кажется ему спасителем. Его забота выбивает почву из-под ног ребенка, руки которого предпочитали сковывать твердым металлом наручников, а не заботливо гладить подушечками мягких пальцев. Мальчик не может вспомнить, когда кто-то в последний раз впутывал руку в его волосы, чтобы легко погладить, а не с силой дернуть, заставляя прогнуть спину сильнее, или грубо надавить, чтобы он принял член клиента глубже. Лиам позволяет себе потянуться к мужчине, чтобы ухватиться за сильные плечи руками и удержаться от мыслей, затягивающих его в пучину мнимой боли и недавних воспоминаний, кажущихся сейчас таким далеким страшным сном.

Актер прижимает голову подростка к своему плечу, вплетает руку в карамельные волосы и шепчет успокаивающие слова в ухо, периодически прижимая губы к виску ребенка. Он оставляет вторую руку на бедре мальчика и не двигается с места до тех пор, пока Лиам не перестает сдавленно рыдать и, наконец, не выравнивает дыхание. Зейн аккуратно отпускает ребенка, помогая тому опереться плечом о мягкую обивку спинки дивана, быстро возвращается на кухню за телефоном и по пути назад набирает номер своего врача. Трубку снимают мгновенно.

— Абигор Блэк.  
— Мне нужен осмотр. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
— Пятнадцать минут.

Еще десять лет назад, когда его популярность только начинала расти после икс фактора, Малик решил, что русское изречение не так уж и далеко от реальности*. По этой причине он может себе позволить спокойно сказать, что ему нужно и бросить трубку, получив время, через которое он должен ждать посетителя. Как и было обещано девушка приезжает через пятнадцать минут. Зайдя в квартиру, она снимает пайту и притягивает Зейна в объятия, целуя в щеку. Актер проводит подругу в гостиную, помогая донести чемодан с медикаментами, и представляет девушку подростку. Врач смотрит на мальчика секунд пять, прежде чем открывает сумку и достает ручку и блокнот.

— Сними футболку, пожалуйста.

Мальчик кивает и пытается стянуть ткань, но у него не получается. Из-за перенапряжения мышцы в плечах не позволяют высоко поднять руки, и парень поднимает просящий взгляд на брюнета. Тот аккуратно снимает футболку, стараясь не задевать истерзанную спину, складывает ее на журнальный столик и садиться рядом так, чтобы парень его видел. Мужчина снова захватывает ладони мальчика, в попытке успокоить его и дать опору, пока Абигор будет осматривать его. Девушка поднимает взгляд на спину парня и едва удерживает маску спокойствия на лице, прыгая на родной русский.

— / **Святые и убогие, это кто ж его так** /?

Малик посмотрел прямо в глаза девушке, сведя брови на переносице, и та без лишних вопросов подошла ближе. Она осмотрела спину мальчика, провела самыми кончиками пальцев по синякам на руках и груди, надавила в нескольких местах на животе и обратилась к Малику, который заметил то, как Лиам напрягся, пока девушка осматривала его, и решил одеть футболку на него.

— Откуда?  
— Бордель  
— Ясно. Парню нужен постоянный уход, Зи. Если ноги у него такие же, как и все остальное, то ходить еще дня четыре он не сможет. Потом придется учиться управлять мышцами заново. Я напишу тебе рецепт на болеутоляющее и все прочее. Диана?  
— Нет еще  
— Не забудь

Все время пока друзья разговаривали и обсуждали процесс лечения, подросток сидел и изучал татуировки на тыльной стороне ладоней Малика, не решаясь поднять взгляд. Мужчина позвал ему врача и внимательно выслушивал все наставления, чисто механически продолжая поглаживать кисти ребенка большими пальцами. Лиам чувствовал заботу мужчины, и с каждой следующей минутой ему становилось все более неловко. Он — разбитый мальчик, пугается каждого звука и невероятно стыдиться своих ужасных синяков; рыдающий по любому поводу, маленький ребенок. Он не может ни ходить, ни даже переодеться самостоятельно! Парень понимал, что совсем скоро мужчине надоесть возиться с ним, и он окажется в приюте, а то и на улице. За размышлениями о своем будущем, которое не казалось ему светлым, он не заметил, как по его щекам начали течь слезы, падая на руки Малика. Мужчина опустил взволнованные глаза на ребенка.

— Лиам? Что не так?

Ребенок вздрогнул от тихого голоса и заплакал еще сильнее. И так полно проблем из-за него, а он тут рыдать вздумал, но остановить слезы у мальчика не получалось, и он просто истерически мотал головой. Зейн протянул руку и прикоснулся к щеке парня, останавливая его и вытирая влажные дорожки большим пальцем. Малик встретился с коричным взглядом, наполненным болью, стыдом и еще черт пойми чем, и снова прижал рыдающего ребенка к себе, осторожно положив вторую руку на талию слегка поглаживая. Он поднял глаза на девушку, стоящую с выражением сочувствия на лице. Прикрыв на пару секунд глаза и глубоко вдохнув, девушка посмотрела на Зейна и положила на стол листы с рекомендациями и рецепт.

— Психиатр, Малик. Луи нужно заключение для суда, а ему помощь.  
— Знаю. Спасибо, Аб.  
— Всегда. Позвони, Ди. Она должна знать.

Малик молча кивает и даже не делает попыток проводить девушку, по-прежнему держа Лиама. Тому требуется несколько минут, чтобы успокоится, а после и вовсе провалиться в сон. Актер легко подхватывает легкое тело на руки и несет его в комнату. Он снова укладывает мальчика на постель, укрывая одеялом и стирая дорожки от слез. Он проводит рукой по влажным волосам и шепчет тихое « _спи, малыш_ », одергивая себя от желания поцеловать мальчика в лоб, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Он пишет в чат сообщение о том, что собирается в ресторан в центре, пока мальчик спит, и зовет парней с собой. Он переодевает рубашку на простую футболку и набрасывает куртку. Перед уходом актер снова пишет записку мальчику и прихватывает с журнального столика записи врача. По пути домой он заедет в аптеку.

Он ведет машину по улицам под мелодию своего трека и подъезжает к стоянке у ресторана меньше, чем за полчаса. Он замечает с десяток папарацци у дверей и это значит, что Гарри и Луи уже здесь. Он спокойно проходит мимо них, натянуто улыбаясь камерам, и закрывает за собой двери ресторана. Актер молча кивает официанту и направляется в отдельную комнату, которую они всегда занимают, если собираются вместе. Как он и предполагал Луи и Гарольд уже на месте. Парни встают, чтобы притянуть Малика в дружеские объятия и похлопать по спине. Он кивает и улыбается, взъерошивая рукой длинные каштановые кудри Гарольда, на что тот широко улыбается, обнажая яркие ямочки на щеках.

К моменту, когда парни определяются со своими заказами и выбором вина, приезжает Найл и его, теперь уже жена, Диана. После теплых поздравлений они вливаются в абсолютно ничего не значащий треп о погоде, достопримечательностях Испании и родной для Дианы России, продажах билетов на концерты Гарольда и Найла. Только когда принесенная еда была съедена, все замолкают и Зейн берет слово. Он выкладывает все, что увидел в отеле, свои наблюдения дома и абсолютно все мысли по поводу того, кем он считает владельцев этого заведения. Найл кивает на предложения о суде и поддерживает идею оформления опеки на Зейна. Диана отмечает, что проще было бы просто убить владельцев этого места и дело с концом.

— Милая, мы понимаем, что для твоей киллерской задницы нет ничего проще, чем прикончить ублюдков. Но отбирать у ребенка возможность убедиться в том, что грозившая ему опасность устранена, это **не по-человечески**.

Зейн кивает, соглашаясь с мнением Хорана, и закуривает сигарету, позволяя дыму заполнить сознание. Они разговаривают об этом еще около часа, и потом Луи договаривается о встрече завтра дома у Малика. Вначале он хочет, чтобы они приехали к нему в офис. Но Диана и Зейн против того, чтобы Лиам выходил за пределы квартиры последнего, мотивируя это тем, что он сейчас беззащитнее новорожденного котенка. Друзья расходятся около семи. Актер заезжает в аптеку, покупая все, что сказала Абигор и еще в магазин электроники, за телефоном и наушниками для парня. Возвращается домой он, из-за ужасных пробок, к десятому часу.

Как только он заходит в квартиру, то замечает, что парень сидит на диване в гостиной и читает книгу, которую он оставлял на комоде вчера, пред тем как поехать в бордель. Малик разувается и подходит к шатену, оставляя пакеты на кресле. Лиам закрывает книгу и кладет ее на стеклянный столик, он не поднимает глаз и выглядит от чего-то виноватым.

— Прости  
— За что ты извиняешься?  
— Ну, эм, я вышел из комнаты, взял твою книгу, да и вообще

Брюнет слегка касается рукой плеча Лиама и тот вздрагивает, как от удара, и сжимается в ожидании удара. Мужчина не убирает руку, притягивая парня к себе, и укладывает его голову к себе на плечо. От него пахнет мускусным одеколоном, сигаретами с ментолом и, самую малость, ванилью. Кожаная куртка мягкая и теплая, а рука мужчины снова перебирает карамельные пряди. Мальчик расслабляется и понимает, что его не будут ругать и наказывать за самовольство. Он несмело протягивает ладонь и кладет ее на пресс мужчины, прижимаясь ближе.

— Ты не заперт тут, Лиам. Но тебе не стоило ходить, если ты хочешь скорее поправиться. Я в состоянии заботиться о тебе и постараюсь не исчезать надолго.  
— Спасибо, Зейн  
— Не за что, _**малыш**_

Мужчина говорит это абсолютно без задней мысли, но он определенно забывает, как называл парней в постели. Шатен отпрыгивает от него как от прокаженного и смотрит обиженно и напугано. Актер испытывает сильное желание побиться головой об стенку. Как можно быть настолько тупым? Он смотрит на испуганного подростка и даже не представляет, что ему делать. Лиам же в этот момент ненавидит себя. Он понимает, что мужчина не имел в виду ничего, о чем он подумал, но не может заставить себя успокоится. Он медленно опускает голову, стараясь ровно дышать, и отгоняет от себя ужасные картинки, которые возникли в его голове еще в номере борделя, когда он впервые увидел этого замечательного мужчину.

Парень **видит** перед собой себя же, пристегнутого к кровати ненавистными наручниками, бьющегося в попытках вырваться из хватки холодной стали и сбежать, пока мужчина в татуировках выбирает пробку потолще. Он практически **чувствует** , как на пострадавшую спину капает красный воск свечей, принося изматывающую боль, заставляя его биться в оковах еще сильнее, сдирая кожу с тонких запястий. В горле встает непроглатываемый ком, когда мальчик картинка сменяется на другую, в которой он **давится** крупным членом, который, он знает, позже окажется в его пострадавшей заднице, снова принося разрывающую боль и заставляя его кричать до сорванных связок.

Зейн замечает накатывающие на мальчика волны страха и паники через несколько мгновений. Он протягивает к ребенку руки и касается напряженных плеч. Не получив никакой реакции, актер притягивает Лиама к себе на колени и обнимает, уткнувшегося носом в его шею, ребенка, который вскрикивает каждые несколько секунд, отрывисто дергаясь в объятьях мужчины и истерически плача. Малик целует его в висок и шепчет, что он в безопасности и что никто не причинит ему вреда. Актер извиняется, наверное, больше трех десятков раз и просит мальчика вернуться к нему, чтобы Зейн мог исправить свои действия. Не переставая поглаживать вспотевшие плечи, он укачивает подростка на руках, вытаскивая его из склизких лап страха и паники. Брюнет делает себе пометку обязательно рассказать об этом Абигор и записать парня к психиатру в ближайшие пару дней.

Лиам начинает слышать успокаивающий шепот Зейна тогда, когда его страх практически перекрывает ему кислород. Он резко вдыхает, возвращаясь в реальность, в которой сильные руки держат его, а умоляющий голос просит вернуться. Он хватается за футболку на боках актера и вдыхает его запах полной грудью. Малик продолжает просить прощения и говорит, какой Лиам молодец, все еще не выпуская его и прикасаясь губами к плечам мальчика. Шатен шепчет сбивчивое «спасибоспасибоЗейнспасибо» куда-то в сгиб шеи своего спасителя и медленно приходит в себя, понимая, что никто не тронет его больше и что теперь с ним не сделают ничего плохого.

Мальчик отстраняется от актера спустя почти сорок минут и благодарно смотрит ему в глаза. Он не знает, как отблагодарить этого замечательного человека за то, что он для него делает. И не находит варианта лучше, чем на долю секунды прижаться дрожащими губами с щеке брюнета и смущенно улыбнуться, отстраняясь. Малик улыбается во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба так, что сводит скулы и ерошит рукой волосы мальчика.

— Прости меня. Я идиот, признаю. Ты чертовски напугал меня, Ли.  
— Спасибо, Зейн. Я тоже должен извиниться, наверное. Я глупый, глупый мальчик. Прости я  
— Не извиняйся все нормально. Тебе сейчас просто нужно поесть, принять душ и хорошо выспаться.

Мальчик только кивает и благодарно смотрит в карие глаза. Малик усаживает подростка на диван, встает на ноги и поднимает Лиама на руки. Он усаживает его на мягкий стул в кухне и разогревает еду. Когда по кухне разноситься пряный запах курицы и запеченной картошки, в животе у парня урчит, и он смущенно накрывает его руками. Малик ставит тарелку с едой перед парнем и кладет рядом нож и вилку. Уже через минуту отбирая оба столовых прибора и самостоятельно нарезая еду на кусочки. Лиам благодарит Зейна снова и берет вилку, накалывая кусочки еды и отправляя их в рот. Когда мальчик заканчивает есть Зейн забирает у него тарелку, моет ее и относит парня в комнату, которую смело можно назвать теперь комнатой Лиама. Зейн спускается вниз за пакетами с одеждой, медикаментами и электроникой, возвращаясь, он получает согласие на принятие ванной и направляется аккурат туда.

Пена закрывает всю поверхность ванны, когда актер возвращается с мальчиком из спальни обратно. Он выключает воду и сажает Лиама в ванну. Пена окутывает ребенка полностью, и он набирает немного на ладони сдувая ее, как пятилетний ребенок радуясь летающим пузырькам. Зейн наблюдает за этим с улыбкой и немного расстраивается из-за того, как по-детски этот парень радуется привычным для него вещам: новой одежде, вкусной еде, сну до обеда или пенной ванне. Малик еще раз обещает себе разрушить жизни тех, кто позволил себе отобрать у ребенка радости этой жизни, оставляя взамен лишь боль и страх.

Они разговаривают о книге, которую оставил Зейн на журнальном столике и о том, чем будут заниматься завтра. Актер предупреждает, что его адвокат приедет днем, чтобы поговорить с шатеном. Тот на секунду хмурит брови, а потом смотрит на Зейна своим коричным взглядом, хмурясь.

— Зачем?  
— Я позвонил ему еще вчера. Тебе, во-первых, нужны документы, а во-вторых, оставить безнаказанным тот произвол, что происходил с тобой в корне неверно.  
— Что ты планируешь делать?  
— Для начала нам придется поговорить с самим Луи по поводу опеки. После я организую тебе встречу с психиатром.  
— Что?!  
— Не пугайся. Его заключение нужно нам для суда. Тем более он сможет помочь тебе.  
— Спасибо  
— Конечно, Ли  
—  _Тыковка._

Мальчик смущенно опускает голову, а мужчина смотрит на не го удивленным взглядом.

— Что?  
—  _Мама_ называла меня тыковка. Ты тоже можешь, если хочешь

Мужчина улыбается и опускается на коврик у стенки ванной. Он выуживает из воды руку мальчика и целует каждую костяшку, передавая Лиаму то чувство щемящей нежности, которым наполнен сам. Мальчик улыбается и чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с этим человеком, который делает все, что может, чтобы он чувствовал себя хорошо и спокойно. Лиам несмело отнимает руку и проводит рукой по небритой щеке мужчины, чувствуя, как колется щетина, после зарывается пальцами в мягкие темные волосы. Зейн плавится от этих прикосновений маленькой ладони подростка, довольно улыбаясь и слегка прикрывая глаза.

Он вынимает распаренного и вымытого шатена из ванной только спустя час. Актер заворачивает Лиама в пушистое полотенце и несет в спальню. Через десять минут мальчик уже спит, переодетый, намазанный различными мазями и довольный. Зейн уходит спать через сорок минут и, когда выключает свет на прикроватной тумбочке, то слышит глухой стук в дверь. Он поднимается и открывает ее. На пороге стоит шатен с подушкой в руках и смущенно спрашивает, может ли он остаться у Зейна. Брюнет снова хватает парня на руки, сетуя на то, что он ходит, хотя ему нельзя, и несет его к кровати, закрывая дверь пяткой. Лиам проваливается в сон почти мгновенно, когда Зейн обнимает его, позволяя положить голову на грудь и обхватить талию рукой. Брюнету требуется несколько минут прежде чем к нему приходит сон после того, как касается губами макушки Лиама и шепчет.

— Спокойной ночи, _тыковка_. Ничего не бойся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * чтобы хорошо жить, нужно иметь в друзьях киллера, врача, судью, адвоката и мента


	4. Wake me up

Малик просыпается во втором часу ночи, от резкого вскрика. На кровати сидит согнувшийся Лиам, который еще не отошел от недавнего кошмара. Зейн садится рядом и кладет руку на плечо подростку, поглаживая и приобнимая. Тот слегка вздрагивает и поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Мальчик выглядит разбито и смотрит на мужчину с болью и усталостью в коричных глазах. Он слегка наклоняется, придвигается ближе к брюнету и кладет голову ему на плечо. Малик прижимает парня к себе и берет одну его руку в свою. Они сидят так несколько мгновений, поглощенные тишиной и просто наслаждаются мирным спокойствием, воцарившимся в комнате, пока его не прерывает тихий шепот.

— Мне снился ты.  
— Я?  
— Да, ты. То, что представлял в борделе, тогда.  
— Лиам, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Мальчик поднимает голову с плеча мужчины и смотрит ему в глаза. Брюнет прижимает свою руку к щеке ребенка и нежно поглаживает ее большим пальцем. Шатен прижимается к ласкающей его ладони и слегка прикрывает глаза.

— Я не трону тебя. Ни при каких обстоятельствах, Лиам. Ты маленькое чудо и я не позволю никому, тем более самому себе, причинить тебе боль.

Лиам не отводит взгляд, старается найти хоть какой-то намек на шутку или издевку в глубине шоколадной радужки, но его попытки успехом не увенчиваются. Он глубоко вздыхает, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слезы, и снова укладывает голову на плечо Зейна. Брюнет тянет парня назад, ложиться на спину, устраивая кудрявую голову на своей груди, и накрывает их одеялом. Малик снова целует мальчика в макушку и кладет вторую руку поверх маленькой ладони на своем животе.

— Спи, тыковка. Я рядом  
— Спасибо, Зейн.

Лиам проваливается в сон, слушая сердцебиение мужчины и чувствуя его объятья. Малик же лежит больше десяти минут, смотря в потолок, и размышляет о том, что ему делать в сложившейся ситуации. Единственное желание, которое возникает у него рядом с этим невозможным ребенком — оберегать его до самого конца своей жизни. Он твердо вознамерился отомстить тем, кто допустил такое ужасное отношение к бедному подростку. Зейн чувствует ответственность за дальнейшую жизнь Лиама и обещает себе, что подарит шатену все краски этого мира. Потому что тот заслужил свое счастье, буквально расплатившись за него.

***

Лиам выплывает из спокойного сна постепенно. Он открывает глаза, слегка щекоча пушистыми ресницами грудь мужчины, и счастливо улыбается, все ещё чувствуя его крепкие объятия. Он мягко выпутывает, перебинтованную в запястье, руку из-под ладони мужчины и ведет кончиками маленьких пальцев по рельефной груди. Бархатная кожа так прекрасно ощущается под пальцами, и ребенок с завороженным видом обводит контуры татуировок. Чернильные рисунки кажутся ему произведением чистого искусства; он выпутывается из объятий, садится на кровати и осматривает их целиком. Шатен заворожено берет обнимавшую его руку в свои, разглядывает замысловатые переплетения линий на тыльной стороне ладони. За этим занятием он не замечает, как мужчина открывает глаза и смотрит на него.

— Мандала

Мальчик вздрагивает и поднимает смущенный и вопросительный взгляд на мужчину. Зейн улыбается и садиться на кровати, поднимая руку и показывая ее Лиаму.

— Этот рисунок называется мандала. Я не помню, зачем набивал его. Но он кажется мне красивым.  
— Он красивый. Я никогда не видел таких.

Подросток снова берет руку Малика в свои ладони и оглаживает пальцами контуры картинки на костяшках. Вторая похожая на запястье мужчины приводит его в еще больший восторг. Актер наблюдает за тем, с каким трепетом ребенок разглядывает его руки, и ему приходят на ум слова к песне. Он слегка отклоняется и стягивает с тумбочки телефон, открывая заметки и тут же записывая строки.

**«But you’ll never be alone,  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn,  
Baby, imma right here.  
I’ll hold you, when things go wrong.  
I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn.  
Baby, imma right here»**

Малик улыбается, рывком притягивает ребенка к себе, заключая его в теплые объятия, и падает спиной на кровать. Лиам чувствует себя сбитым с толку и напрягается на мгновение, а потом растворяется в руках мужчины, утыкается носом в его шею и растягивает губы в улыбке, щекоча кожу на шее актера. Они лежат в таком положении некоторое время, прежде чем телефон Зейна начинает проигрывать мелодию звонка. Малик принимает вызов и запускает вторую руку в карамельные кудри, перебирая мягкие прядки. Он разговаривает по телефону сухо и безэмоционально, создавая яркий контраст для Лиама, который привык за полтора дня слышать теплоту и мягкость в слегка хрипловатом голосе. Зейн материт человека на той стороне провода и говорит, что он не будет доступен в ближайшие пару дней.

— Позвони Диане, придурок. Она объяснит тебе, почему ты умственно отстал. И не пытайся заговорить со мной в подобном тоне сейчас, твое счастье, что я в хорошем настроении.

Он сбрасывает вызов, кладет телефон на тумбочку и обнимает парня второй рукой, только сейчас замечая, что не переставал перебирать волосы ребенка во время разговора. Лиам поднимает голову, заглядывает ему в глаза и улыбается. Мальчику нужно понять, что актер не перестанет быть хорошим сейчас. Зейн улыбается в ответ и заправляет растрепавшиеся прядки за ухо мальчишки. Лиам укладывает голову обратно и трется щекой о кожу под ключицей мужчины.

— Почему?  
— Почему что?  
— Ты злился. Почему ты злился?  
— Лиам, я не злился. Просто я так общаюсь с теми, кто не входит в очень узкий круг моей семьи.  
— А я?  
— А ты просто Лиам. Я не могу это объяснить, тыковка.  
— Ладно

Мальчик прикрывает глаза на мгновение, прежде чем снова сесть на кровати. Зейн смотрит на его голую спину и чувствует острую необходимость почесать кулаки о боксерскую грушу. Он садиться на край кровати, свешивает ноги вниз и встает, говоря Лиаму, что скоро вернется. Актер заходит в комнату, в которую вчера принес мальчика из ванной, и берет баночки с кремами и пакет с электроникой и вещами, которые они так и не распаковали вчера. Зейн распахивает прикрывшуюся дверь ногой, закрывая ее тем же методом, что и вчера, и садиться на кровать рядом с ребенком.

— Как на счет намазать тебе спину и разобрать-таки эти пакеты?  
— Конечно, спасибо.

Малик достает из пакета баночку с мазью, открывает и наносит немного вначале на пальцы, а после аккуратно распределяет вязкую субстанцию со странным спиртовым запахом по спине, постепенно перемещаясь от плеч вниз к пояснице. Он мягко втирает мазь, стараясь проводить совсем легко по тем местам, где кожаные полосы плети содрали верхний слой кожи. Мальчик сидит, спокойно перебирая пальцами края пододеяльника, и размышляет о содержании других пакетов. Его буквально раздирает любопытство, ведь за последние несколько лет всё, что он получал, было вещами из разряда _«18+ просьба убрать от экрана беременных детей и маленьких женщин»._

К тому моменту, когда Лиам заканчивает размышлять о том, что может быть скрыто упаковкой цветного полиэтилена, Зейн перебирается к его рукам и разматывает бинты. Малик аккуратно проводит по краям маленьких порезов кончиками пальцев, прежде чем смочить ватный диск хлоргексидином и обработать ранки. Он снова перевязывает запястья ребенка и мягко прикасается губами к тыльной стороне ладоней мальчика, перед тем как отпустить их. Брюнет видит направление взгляда подростка, который разглядывает пакеты.

— Интересно?  
— Очень

Зейн улыбается и кладет все пакеты рядом с Лиамом. Мальчик тут же тянется к верхнему из них и заглядывает внутрь. Он пропускает между пальцами хлопковую ткань красной футболки и улыбается, запуская руку обратно в пакет и доставая из него все содержимое. Шатен держит в руках стопку футболок и гольфов различных расцветок и растягивает губы в еще более широкой улыбке. Он поднимает благодарный взгляд на Зейна и просит его помочь.

Брюнет помогает парню надевать и снимать вещи, подводит его к зеркалу на дверце шкафа и все время отмечает особенности той или иной вещи. Каждая из купленных футболок, по его мнению, подчеркивает красивое тело, а тоненькие гольфы сидят точно по фигуре, будто были сшиты специально для Лиама, закрывая все его синяки и ссадины. В итоге мальчик выбирает одну из футболок, чтобы ходить в ней по дому и достает вещи из следующего пакета, пока Зейн аккуратно складывает уже примеренное в стопку. Во втором пакете лежат брюки и даже две пары узких джинс: серые и черные. Лиам выражает свое сомнение на счет них.

— Я подумал, они будут хорошо смотреться на тебе. Но мы всегда можем сдать все, что тебе не понравится.

Шатен кивает и сначала решает примерять брюки, откладывая джинсы в сторону. Из пяти брюк и трех спортивных штанов на Лиама слегка великоваты только одни брюки и Зейн кладет их обратно в пакет, говоря, что отложит их до лучших времен, и отправляет остальные в стопку к кофтам и футболкам. Подросток тянется рукой к грубоватой джинсовой ткани и просит Зейна помочь натянуть их, потому что если самостоятельно надеть просторные брюки или штаны он еще мог, то тут явно бы не справился. Малик берет первую пару в руки и медленно одевает их на ноги мальчика, доводя вначале до коленей и распрямляя ткань, он помогает Лиаму встать на ноги и до конца одевает джинсы на ребенка. Тот смущенно улыбается, когда Зейн смотрит на него снизу вверх, стоя на коленках перед ним, и подходит к зеркалу.

Ткань на удивление приятно сидит на коже, плотно обхватывая каждый изгиб, шатен хмурится, когда разглядывает себя в зеркало, стоящего рядом с Зейном. Малик не надевает футболку на ночь, оставаясь только в пижамных штанах, и выглядит, как чертов Бог. На его фоне мальчик чувствует себя неловко, потому что он худой и нескладный. Все зачатки мышц, которые проглядывались в двенадцать лет, были бесследно уничтожены постоянным голодом и издевательствами в борделе. Сейчас, он уверен, по привлекательности он не так далеко ушел от кирпичной стены, в худшую сторону. Зейн замечает смущение шатена, подходит к нему ближе, обнимая подростка за плечи, и слегка наклоняется, стараясь не задевать спину, чтобы положить подбородок ему на плечо. Они встречаются взглядами в зеркале, и брюнет ободряюще улыбается Лиаму.

— Они тебе идут.  
— Ты врешь  
— Ни капли, тыковка. Ты хрупкий и нежный, а когда ты вырастешь, то станешь еще лучше.  
— Я буду как ты?  
—  **Не приведи Горгона!** Никаких татуировок, скверного характера и вредных привычек, Лиам.  
— Я не об этом  
— Да, ты будешь таким, как я. Наберешь еще сантиметров в росте и десяток килограмм в весе и будешь моим соперников в воровании сердец.  
— Правда?  
— Правда, тыковка  
— Спасибо, Зейн.  
—  _ **Всегда тут для тебя, Лиам.** _  
— За это особенно.

Малик улыбается в отражении и целует ребенка в висок, беря его за руку и снова усаживая на кровать. К концу распаковки, когда остался только пакет с телефоном, мальчик уже окопался в целом ворохе вещей. Он натянул на себя легкую мастерку из одного пакета, чтобы скрыть свои синяки и сейчас просто сидел с последним в руках. Он не решался заглянуть внутрь, так как лежащее там нечто было относительно небольшим, но весило прилично. Лиам оглядел пространство вокруг себя и посмотрел на, сидящего напротив него, мужчину. Тот улыбался, лишь немного приподнимая уголки губ, пышные ресницы самую малость прикрывали шоколадные глаза, в которых играли яркие огоньки.

Мальчик достал белую коробку из пакета и вытрусил еще две, размером поменьше. Он рассматривал упаковку со всех стонов в попытке идентифицировать ее, но провалился. Тогда Лиам провел пальцами по всем краям, пытаясь понять, как распаковать сие чудо. Зейн заметил замешательство подростка и в полдвижения сорвал пленку с коробки, стягивая крышку. В специальной выемке, под конвертиком из бумаг, лежал небольшой кирпичик, идеально подошедший ладоням мальчика. Он был обернут в пленку и с обратной стороны от экрана был приятного сероватого цвета.

Мальчик положил телефон обратно в коробку, накрыл бумагами и крышкой. Он отложил упаковку в сторону и поднял глаза на мужчину, выглядя опасно близким к слезам. Тот протянул к нему руки и прижал к себе, обнимая и успокаивая. Лиам пытался осмыслить произошедшее в своей голове, потому что мир слишком резко повернулся к нему лицом. Он был благодарен этому человеку за все, что тот для него делает, но не знал, как реагировать на это.

Шатен банально не понимал, что делают и говорят люди кроме спасибо, когда им покупают новые вещи или заботятся о них. Но Зейн не просто заботился о нем, актер буквально крутился около него последние сутки: носил на руках, обнимал, успокаивал, кормил и купал. Никто не делал подобного для него уже очень давно, он всегда был сам по себе, учился делать все самостоятельно. Единственное, что он получал от окружающих это боль и страдания, но актер обещал, что не тронет его и что защитит. Лиам на секунду представил, что могло бы быть дальше, и тут же одернул себя — мечтать не его дело. Мальчик прижался ближе к Малику и рвано вдохнул воздух, позволяя мужчине обнимать его сильнее и держать его от того, чтобы вновь соскользнуть в пучину собственных страхов.

— Спасибо, Зейн  
— Я же сказал, всегда тут для тебя, тыковка.

Мальчик отстранился и снова взял в руки коробку с телефоном и посмотрел на мужчину. Тот отрицательно покачал головой, без слов понимая вопрос.

— Это подарок, Лиам. Вещи это обязательная штука, от которых можно отказаться, если они тебе не нравятся. Эта вещь — мой подарок тебе. Я могу поменять его на любой другой, на какой только ткнешь, но не стану забирать обратно.

Мальчик кивнул и предложил пойти на кухню. Потому что уже половина одиннадцатого, а Зейн сидит с ним голодный. Брюнет смеется, чисто и беззлобно, подхватывает парня на руки и несет его на кухню — готовить завтрак и разбираться с премудростями новой техники.

***

Автор не соблюдает установленного порядка выхода песен, так как это ау.   
Глава больше проходная. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оставляйте отзывы, пожалуйста. Вам интересно то хоть?


	5. Be my fortress

Лиам пытается разобраться с телефоном, пока Зейн греет еду. Его познаний в технике, полученных три года назад мельком, явно не хватало для того, чтобы настроить устройство. Малик ставит перед ним тарелку с уже нарезанным на кусочки мясом и овощами. Завтрак в половине двенадцатого — то, что нужно им обоим. Сейчас, отойдя от первого шока окончательно, Зейн сможет собрать свои мысли в единую систему, чтобы действовать правильно и быстро. Актеру нужно решить все проблемы, которые могут появиться в связи с судом, разобраться с переносом даты премьеры и согласовать тур. Лиаму же просто нужна эта домашняя теплота, когда можно быть неуклюжим, слабым и нежным, когда никто не осудит за слезы. Подросток наслаждается уютной тишиной и все еще пытается наладить работу телефона.

Зейн замечает негодование мальчика, который мучается с телефоном. Техника яблочной фирмы всегда отличалась сложностью настройки и закрытостью системы, но была надежной и удобной. Зейн предлагает свою помощь, и мальчик поднимает на него благодарный взгляд. Они тихо переговариваются, Зейн отвечает на целый ворох вопросов и даже позволяет сфотографировать себя. Он высовывает язык и закрывает один глаз, считая это веселым. Мальчик смеется с выражения его лица и ставит это фото на профиль Зейна в телефонной книге. Они разговаривают о всякой чепухе, пока завтракают. В конце разговор ожидаемо заходит о том, откуда у Зейна такое количество денег и возможностей, и тогда актер просто говорит Лиаму забить его имя в поисковик. И мальчик щипает себя за руку, как только страница прогружается.

Лиам живет в мире, где про Зейна Джаваада Малика есть страница в Википедии, где он — самый скрытный долларовый миллионер по версии журнала Форбс. На странице о нем есть только дата рождения, общее внешнее описание и медийная жизнь. Нет личной информации, предпочтений, данных об отношениях. Да вообще почти ничего нет. Лиам ищет целенаправленно, вбивая в поиск новые слова и предложения. Но нет. Человек, сидящий перед ним и спокойно улыбающийся, — это вечно хмурый и замкнутый актер и певец, который не подпускает к себе людей. Единственные, кого, по версии одной из статей в интернете, он подпускает к себе и кому улыбается — это пятеро лучших друзей. Фанаты — особая категория людей, как пишут в статье, актер улыбается и шутит, но не говорит о личном и не пускает в душу. Зейн замечает смятение на лице мальчика и хмыкает своим мыслям. Он редко показывает свои эмоции, не любит говорить на личные темы и не терпит надоедливых идиотов.

— Я говорил.

— Я это пропустил, видимо.

— Это что-то меняет?

— Всё.

— Ошибаешься, тыковка, это не меняет ничего. От слова совсем.

Мальчик смотрит на него со смесью удивления, страха и надежды. Зейн улыбается, подходит ближе к парню и кладет руку ему на шею, лаская кожу пальцами и заглядывая в глаза. Он просто смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем прижать голову к своему животу. Актер стоит так несколько минут, а потом снова возвращается на свое место. Лиам смотрит на него спокойно и открыто, будто выражая глазами все, на что не хватает слов. Вернее, их слишком много, и от этого они теряют свою ценность. Чайник закипает, когда Зейн допевает Лиаму последнюю песню из нового альбома, и телефон брюнета проигрывает приятную мелодию его звонка. Он поднимает трубку не глядя.

— Малик.

— Это Луи. Мы с Дианой будет у тебя через сорок минут.

— Принято. Пока.

— Пока.

Зейн заваривает чай и делает пометку докупить пару сортов. Лиам не глядя тянется к кружке с напитком и одергивает руку, как только до него доходит запах. Черный чай — самый обыкновенный и ничем не примечательный, но оттого еще более противный. Подросток вспоминает о борделе, где такой чай давали ему уже холодным и запах был не так заметен. Но сейчас, когда он заварен крутым кипятком, этот аромат пробирается глубоко в легкие и оставляет неприятный осадок, вызывая желание смахнуть со стола кружку. Шатен смотрит на чашку широко открытыми глазами и не шевелится около десяти секунд, прежде чем Зейн выливает напиток из обеих кружек в раковину и прижимает парня к себе.

Лиам рвано вдыхает и цепляется за мужчину, потому что сейчас он единственная опора ребенка. Воспоминания снова накатывают на него волнами, и мальчик всхлипывает. Актер опускается на стул рядом и притягивает шатена ближе, позволяя снова спрятать лицо в изгибе своей шеи. Он поглаживает подростка по напряженным плечам и шепчет успокаивающие слова, запуская пальцы второй руки в карамельные кудри. Лиам в его руках рвано дышит и слегка царапает короткими ногтями голые лопатки. Мальчик едва держится на краю сознания, но это уже немного лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Самую малость, но лучше. Лиам снова начинает говорить, когда Зейн чувствует отчетливую боль там, где пальцы мальчика цеплялись за его кожу на спине.

Малик привычным жестом подхватывает подростка на руки и несет его в ванную на первом этаже. Раздев мальчика, он усаживает его на дно ванной и поливает теплой водой из душа. После чего оборачивает ребенка в полотенце и направляется в свою комнату. Зейн садится на кровать и прижимает ребенка к себе, слегка покачиваясь и напевая колыбельную. Плечи мальчика вскоре опускаются, дыхание становится спокойным, и он поднимает благодарный взгляд коричных глаз на мужчину. Актер тепло улыбается и касается губами виска, оставаясь в таком положении на несколько минут. Он пересаживает Лиама, по-прежнему завернутого полотенцем, на кровать со своих ног, когда слышит звонок в дверь, говоря, что скоро вернется.

Луи и Диана проходят в квартиру, предварительно обняв ее хозяина и отпустив пару шуток насчет его внешнего вида _(ну некогда было человеку футболку надеть, что теперь)_. Малик говорит гостям подождать его на диване и поднимается наверх. Он закрывает за собой дверь в комнату и вытягивает новую футболку и штаны из кучки вещей на краю кровати. Актер разворачивает мальчика, и тот позволяет ему снова одеть себя. Уже одетый ребенок подбирается к мужчине ближе и снова вдыхает его запах, заполняя им лёгкие, и окончательно успокаивается. Брюнет обнимает его одной рукой, и они сидят в тишине, не говоря ни слова и наслаждаясь мерным спокойствием. Только через несколько минут они разрывают объятия и Зейн снова улыбается ребенку. Лиам говорит, что мужчине стоит одеться, если он не хочет светить голым торсом перед друзьями. Мужчина смеется и подхватывает шатена на руки, говоря, что его все устраивает.

В гостиной на диване Диана и Луи тихо переговариваются о чём-то своем и замолкают, лишь когда Зейн начинает спускаться по лестнице с ребенком на руках. Они оба удивленно смотрят на то, как спокойно голова мальчика лежит на плече брюнета, как тот держит его, как Малик усаживает подростка на диван поменьше рядом с ними так, чтобы мальчику было удобно. Брюнет кивает друзьям и целует парня в макушку. Тот поднимает голову и смотрит на сидящих на диване друзей Зейна, прежде чем уткнуться лицом в кожаную обивку. Луи и Диана молча переглядываются, прежде чем Зейн прочищает горло и начинает говорить абсолютно спокойным голосом.

— Ему нельзя ходить, чтобы мышцы пришли в норму. Виски?

— Да, пожалуй.

Они говорят синхронно, и Лиам хихикает в плечо Зейна на такую слаженность. Брюнет уходит на кухню, чтобы налить напиток в стаканы и бросить туда лед. После он быстро насыпает в одну кружку растворимый какао и кофе в другую, заливает их еще горячей водой и разбавляет молоком. Друзья смотрят за его движениями с выражением крайнего удивления на лицах. Луи встает со своего места, забирает стаканы с виски и садится обратно, пока Зейн мешает сахар в чашках, прежде чем подойти к столику, поставить на него кружки и сесть на диван. Актер пересаживает потянувшегося к нему ребенка на свои колени перед тем, как дать ему кружку с какао и отпить немного своего кофе.

— Мы готовы разговаривать.

Луи берет слово и рассказывает о том, что ему удалось узнать о парне. Сообщает, что его фамилия Пейн, на что мальчик шепчет в ухо Зейна тихое «правда», и говорит, что не смог найти ничего о его отце. Лиам кивает и говорит:

— Мама говорила, что он сменил фамилию после развода с ней. То ли Сандрен, то ли Сенрон, точно не помню.

— Сантер, — выплевывает Луи фамилию, как худшее из ругательств.

— Да, Сантер.

Томлинсон кидает тихое _«твою ж мать»_ и что-то быстро пишет в блокноте. После чего продолжает говорить, объясняя, что предыдущие родители должны будут подписать свидетельство об отказе от ребенка, прежде чем Зейн сможет оформить опеку над ним на себя. Диана кивает и добавляет:

— Мальчик должен будет подтвердить на слушаниях, что он согласен на твою кандидатуру. С момента, когда ты станешь его опекуном, до суда пройдет около двух месяцев, которые потребуются нам для оформления бумаг и подачи исков.

— Лиам, верно? — спрашивает Луи, и тот кивает.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал нам все, что сможешь сейчас. Не все и сразу, — добавляет он, заметив яростный взгляд Зейна, — только то, что сочтешь самым необходимым.

— А остальное? — уточняет подросток.

— Мы встретимся еще несколько раз, прежде чем я позову лингвиста для окончательной сверки показаний. Так что расскажешь все постепенно.

— Опусти подробности, Ли, — шепчет Зейн, забирая протянутую кружку с теплым напитком и отставляя на стол и свою тоже.

Мальчик рассказывает недолго и только самое начало. Он вспоминает, как только пришел в здание с мамой, как незнакомая женщина вела его за руку по коридору. Рассказывает о том, как какой-то мужчина сорвал с него всю одежду и ударил его в живот, когда он начал сопротивляться. Мальчик говорит о своём первом разе с мужчиной сжато и безэмоционально, отмечая только то, что было очень больно и потом пришлось долго отмывать кровь с внутренней стороны бёдер. Его голос начинает дрожать, когда он начинает описывать свою повседневную рутину. Малик, который все время рассказа не переставал перебирать волосы ребенка и успокаивающе гладить его плечо и ладонь, прерывает его на этом моменте. Он шепчет подростку: «Хватит, тыковка. Ты молодец», — и тот снова прячет свое лицо в изгиб его шеи.

— Этого более, чем достаточно, чтобы возбудить уголовное дело на этих скотов. Мне потребуется помощь Демонов, Ди.

— Я не могу дергать своих людей на помощь тем, кто не является членом семьи.

— Я всё ещё Блэк, Диана, — произносит Малик и добавляет, — ты сама приняла меня в семью четырнадцать лет назад. Или это не в счет?

— Хорошо, **Лейд**. Но ты вернёшься.

— Когда все закончится.

— Поклянись.

— Я — Демон, Диана. Твой воспитанник.

— Я вынуждена требовать, Лейд, — на эти слова Малик фыркает и протягивает девушке руку, которую она хватает в середине предплечья.

— Я обещаю, что, как только суд закончится, Лейдалион Саэрос Блэк вернётся в семью, — в конце речи девушка отпускает руку и обиженно смотрит на парня.

— Ты всегда был Блэком.

— И навсегда им останусь. Захлопни дверь, будь добра.

Девушка кивает, и они с Луи уходят. Когда слышится звук закрытой двери, мальчик отнимает голову от плеча Зейна и вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Лейд?

— Моя мать бросила нас с отцом, когда я только родился. Он воспитывал меня до тринадцати лет, а после умер. Тогда меня забрала к себе Диана.

— Как ты меня.

— Почти. Она нашла меня в приюте. Мне было четырнадцать, когда Диана заметила меня. Она просто забрала меня к себе на следующий же день. Через неделю она начала усиленно тренировать меня, а через месяц на ритуале принятия дала мне новое имя и проколола ухо, — он отвлекся, слегка щелкнув пальцами по штанге в верхней части хряща с черным камнем.

— И ты стал Лейдом.

— Да, в какой-то мере. После принятия тебе дают имя, которое считается командным. Так тебя называют Демоны. Я стал Лейдалионом Саэросом Блэком, оставаясь Зейном Джаваадом Маликом во всех документах.

— Это хорошая история.

— Она важна. Тогда я получил семью, человека, который обо мне заботился, когда я уже потерял надежду.

— Как я. Выдумал?

— Конечно, выдумал. И Диану подговорил за те семь секунд, что открывал ей дверь и вел в гостиную, — он умолчал о встрече в ресторане намеренно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

— Тогда это очень красивая история. Только зачем…

— Зачем я это тебе рассказываю? — мальчик кивнул.

— Я планирую взять тебя под опеку. Ты должен знать, с чем связываешься.

— Ты не шутишь сейчас? — мальчик поднял на Малика удивленные глаза и задержал дыхание, боясь услышать насмешливое «да».

— Нет, тыковка.

— Во имя Госпожи, спасибо Зейн, спасибо.

Мальчик набрасывается на него с объятиями, устраиваясь на бедрах мужчины так, чтобы его ноги были по обе стороны от них. Лиам крепко обнимает его за шею и утыкается лицом в плечо, продолжая шептать слова благодарности.

— Тихо, Ли.

Малик снова запускает руку в волосы ребенка, замечая, что это стало подобием привычки, и успокаивающе поглаживает спину почти на боках, чтобы не задевать ссадины. Подросток в его руках крупно дрожит и срывается в рыданиях. В мыслях Лиама беспорядок. Замечательный мужчина удивляет его с каждым днем все больше, привязывая к себе стальными канатами. Он пытается остановить свои страхи, чтобы они не мешали ему просто наслаждаться каждой минутой, которую ему дарит Зейн.

Он благодарен ему до безумия. Подросток практически слепо поклоняется своему спасителю, не замечая очевидных недостатков вроде излишней резкости со всеми, потому что с ним он мягкий и теплый. Мужчина топит мальчика в своей заботе, компенсируя ему три года страданий, дает ему опору в жизни, выбивает почву из-под слабых ног невероятным пониманием. Мальчик так не хочет терять то, что он получает, искренне боится, что его выставят за порог, когда разочаруются. Но брюнет принимает его со всем его прошлым, позволяет цепляться за него в моменты отчаяния, помогает со всем, буквально со всем. Лиам не привык к тому, что до него кому-то есть дело. Он всегда был сам по себе: залечивал царапины и порезы, отмывал кровь. Он проводит пальцами по влажным бинтам, которые мужчина не поменял и грустно усмехается. Ему придется прятать шрамы на запястьях всю жизнь. Так же как и свою неуверенность тоже нужно будет научиться скрывать. Нельзя вешать на Зейна свои проблемы, хотя он только этим и занимается.

Малик прекрасно помнит свои собственные мысли, когда Диана забрала его. Сейчас главное дать мальчику возможность осмыслить сказанное, прежде чем убеждать его в его ценности. Он понимает, чем именно мальчик так цепляет его. Он открытый, отчаянно льнущий к нему, нуждающийся в заботе и понимании. И даже когда он вырастет и станет совсем самостоятельным, ему нужна будет опора. Зейн знает по себе, он — ничто без Дианы и Луи. Даже если у него будут все блага мира, ему, самоуверенному и холодному, нужны будут родные люди. Так что Лиам будет нуждаться в нем и дальше. Малик не думает, что парень найдет любовь всей своей жизни и оставит Зейна. Просто не думает, даже мысль такая в голову ему не приходит.

Мальчик отстраняется от него и вытирает слезы ладонями. Зейн замечает влажные повязки на его руках и мысленно дает себе подзатыльник. Как он мог забыть? Актер тут же подхватывает удивленного таким поведением подростка и несет его в спальню. Мальчик снова оказывается на кровати, в этом раз окруженный горой подушек, на которые он опирается спиной. Малик начинает осторожно разматывать бинты и говорит:

— Что бы ты ни хотел мне сказать сейчас — я знаю. И что ты считаешь мою заботу о тебе блажью, и что не видишь ничего достойного в себе, и что думаешь, что я тебя брошу, как только наиграюсь в доброго Самаритянина.

— Откуда?

— Приют. Диана. Я же говорил.

— Да, прости.

Мальчик поднимает на него коричный взгляд, в котором невозможно разобрать ни одной эмоции. Они все сбились в кучу, создавая кашу. И лишь одна видна так четко, что хочется выть. Он переполнен благодарностью. Но мальчик молчит — говорить просто нечего.

— Лиам, — шепчет Зейн, продолжая уже громче и переходя ко второму запястью, — что бы ты ни думал о себе, это неправда. Ты прекрасный и замечательный. Ты просто человек со сложным прошлым, которое сильно подбило его мнение о себе. Но я даю тебе слово Лейда Блэка, что ты уже через пару месяцев будешь о себе другого мнения.

— Я — ничтожество, Зейн. А ты мой собственный Бэтмен, вытягивающий больного, жалкого парня из пучины собственного сознания.

— Никогда. Не. Смей. Так. О себе. Говорить, — Зейн говорит спокойно, но с напором, разделяя слова так, что мальчик пугается, — ты не жалок. Твое прошлое и то, что ты прошел через тот Ад, что видел каждый день, это доказывают. Многие жертвы насилия ломаются после одного единственного раза. А ты почти стабилен. Остальное пройдет.

— Шрамы.

— С душевными мы справимся, а физические закроем. Я куплю тебе браслеты и триллион кофт с длинным рукавом.

— Спасибо.

Малик заканчивает перематывать запястья мальчика и теперь просто держит их в своих руках, поглаживая. Он не может поднять взгляд на ребёнка, просто не может. Если сейчас он заглянет вглубь коричных океанов, то уже не сможет удержать себя и собственноручно всадит пулю в головы всех ответственных за такое состояние подростка. Так что он просто притягивает Лиама в объятия и запускает руку в его волосы, тихо шепча в макушку:

— Всегда тут для тебя, тыковка. Мы справимся, вместе.

— Справимся, — эхом повторяет мальчик и кладет руки на все ещё голую спину мужчины.

Малик слегка дергается, когда мальчик задевает расцарапанную кожу на лопатках, и Лиам резко отстраняется. Мужчина качает головой, но тот заставляет его повернуться и ахает, когда видит красные борозды. На некоторых видна подсохшая кровь, и мальчик ненавидит себя за это. Боль, он причинил боль человеку, который спас его. Он мягко проводит подушечками пальцев по краям отметин и тихо говорит:

— Прости. Я не хотел, — мужчина оборачивается мгновенно, снова захватывая его руки в свои.

— Я знаю, тыковка. Со мной все хорошо.

— Я сделал тебе больно, — голос парня дрожит, и он выглядит опасно близким к новому потоку слёз.

— Ты не специально. Всё хорошо, Ли. Всё нормально. Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе спирт и ватку, чтобы ты мог обработать их. Если это поможет тебе чувствовать себя лучше.

— Да. Давай, я всё сделаю.

Малик встает с кровати и отправляется в ванную, дверь в которую есть прямо в его комнате. Когда он ищет необходимое, то отмечает, что мальчику важно знать, что с ним тоже всё хорошо. Он напомнил ему про завтрак и вот теперь извиняется из-за царапин. Он возвращается с пакетиком ваты и бутылочкой обычного медицинского спирта. Передает это всё в руки Лиама и поворачивается к нему спиной. Подросток смачивает вату жидкостью с резким запахом и обводит ей вначале края царапины, после проводя по ней самой, тут же дуя на ранки. Он проделывает эту процедуру с каждой бороздкой и откладывает пакетик с ваткой на кровать, ставя спирт на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Спасибо, тыковка.

Мальчик кивает и улыбается ему. Зейн улыбается в ответ и подходит к шкафу, выуживая первую футболку с полки. Он быстро натягивает свободно сидящую ткань на себя и возвращается к мальчику. Лиам критично оглядывает беспорядок на кровати и предлагает уборку. Зейн спокойно соглашается и садится рядом, начиная собирать вещи. Он позвонит психиатру сегодня, Лиаму нужно увидиться с ним. И он должен выяснить, что такого необычного в фамилии отца Лиама.

_Кто такой этот чертов мистер Сантер, что обычно каменно спокойный Луи произносит его имя с такими презрением и ненавистью, будто тот публично оскорбил его?_


	6. Soft spirit

Стрелки часов почти выстраиваются в единую линию на пятерке, когда они заканчивают с вещами. Малик предлагает Лиаму оставаться у него, если это поможет ему спать лучше, и ребенок соглашается мгновенно. Он цепляется за любое проявление тепла от актера в свою сторону. Это пугает и завораживает одновременно. Но сейчас, когда они лежат на всё ещё разобранной кровати, это определенно не то о чём хочет думать Зейн. Мальчик аккуратно водит пальцами по футболке на его груди и периодически поднимает глаза на него. Малик замечает это, потому что ребенок двигает головой. Ни разу за все пять лет с момента покупки квартиры не разглядывал свой потолок так тщательно, но это помогает ему думать. Это, и мягкие пряди, скользящие между его пальцев, что вошло у него в привычку с самого первого раза. 

На фоне играет какая-то музыка с телефона Зейна. Он даже не помнит, чтобы ему когда-то нравились «розовые сопли», но сейчас, эта музыка бесконечно импонирует ему. Она идеально состыковывается с его нынешним жизненным ритмом – размеренным и спокойным. Малик усмехается своим мыслям. Ещё три дня назад, когда выходил из такси у злосчастного борделя, он не мог даже подумать, насколько сильно изменится его жизнь. Диана, он уверен, перенесла его премьеру до поры, но это ненадолго. Максимум неделя, прежде чем ему нужно будет появиться на пяти мировых премьерах, отыграть несколько локальных концертов, прежде чем уехать в тур. Слава Горгоне, даты были только на стадии согласования, так что перенести их не составит труда. Но больше всего его удручают интервью, на которых мерзкие журналисты и журналистки будут пытаться залезть ему в самую душу, задавая каверзные вопросы с тройным дном и таким подтекстом, что ему понадобится лингвист. Снова. Его размышления прерывает тихий шепот Лиама.

\- Который час?

\- Эмм, Эй, Сири, который час*?

\- _Пять двадцать четыре после полудня_ ,- электронный голос из телефона Зейна заставляет мальчика удивленно поднять голову

\- Это что такое было?

\- Мозг моего телефона. У тебя такой же. Ты можешь его активировать.

Мальчик тянется за своим телефоном и спрашивает Зейна, как он может это сделать. Настройка занимает несколько секунд, и Лиам спрашивает про Зейна Малика. Приятный мужской голос зачитывает несколько строк об актёре из Википедии, и мальчик улыбается. Ему нравится эта способность его телефона.

\- Стой. Эмм. Ей, Сири, который час?

\- _Пять двадцать шесть после полудня._

\- Зейн. Во сколько мы ели?

\- Около двенадцати. Ты голоден?

\- Немного, но **ты** не ел с двенадцати, а сейчас уже вечер.

\- У меня есть шикарная идея. Мы закажем еду с доставкой и посмотрим фильм. Ну как?

\- Замечательно.

Глаза мальчика светятся счастьем и спокойствием и если он – не милый сейчас, то Зейн не знает, что такое милый**. Малик поднимается с кровати и хватает свой телефон для того, чтобы позвонить в пиццерию и психиатру. Он набирает номер с карточки, которую дал ему Луи, трубку снимают через минуту. 

\- Доктор Харсон. Чем могу вам помочь?

\- Зейн Малик. Я от Луи Томлинсона.

\- Он говорил, что вы позвоните, мистер Малик. Так в чем проблема?

\- Мне нужна встреча под контракт о неразглашении. 

\- Всё настолько серьезно? Где мы можем встретиться?

\- У меня дома, сэр. Это очень важно для меня.

\- Я понял вас, мистер Малик. Завтра у вас. Мне понадобиться ваш адрес. В какое время?

\- В любое время с полудня до шести вечера. Мы будем ждать.

\- Я заеду к вам в пять. Жду адрес.

\- Благодарю. Хорошего вечера, доктор.

\- И вам, мистер Малик, и вам.

Зейн сбрасывает и отправляет смс с адресом, после чего звонит в пиццерию. Он любит делать такие вещи. Звонить в службы доставки и проверять их на вшивость. Это странно, потому что ему тоже иногда приезжает не совсем замечательно. И это значит, что службы знают, насколько он не любит разглашать информацию о своих личных делах. Особенно о месте своего жительства. Он поднимается наверх к мальчику и застаёт того на кровати, уткнувшегося в телефон. Лиам поднимает на него взгляд и Зейн вдруг осознаёт для себя одну важную вещь.

Никогда не оставлять его одного дольше, чем на две минуты до тех пор, пока он не будет уверен в стабильном психологическом состоянии ребенка. У подростка глаза на мокром месте, он выглядит так, будто услышал новость о смерти своих родителей. Ну, или что Малик планирует использовать его также как и многие люди в борделе. Зейн снова притягивает парня к своему плечу и успокаивающе поглаживает его по спине. Мальчик отстраняется через несколько минут и говорит:

\- Я опередил тебя.

\- Всмысле?

\- Я узнал, кто такой Николаус Сантер, кто мой отец.

\- Что в этой информации так расстроило тебя?

\- Он знал о моём существовании. Он говорил однажды, что у него есть сын от бывшей жены.

\- Может твоя мать стребовала запрет на то, чтобы он виделся с тобой при разводе?

\- Она вышла замуж во второй раз, через месяц после того, как продала меня. У неё есть дочь от второго мужа, - Зейн понимает, что эту тему лучше не трогать и спрашивает про отца

\- Так, а кто такой твой отец, что…

\- Твой адвокат ненавидит его?- Малик удивленно смотрит на мальчика и тот пожимает плечами,- это было очевидно. Он – глава юридической фирмы «Сантер Джастис».

\- Иронично***.

\- Не то слово. Вот , держи.

Лиам протягивает ему телефон и Зейн читает найденную информацию. Он пролистывает почти все сохраненные вкладки и, честное слово, обожает свою привычку не выносить личное на обозрение еще больше теперь. Половина информации, которую он только что прочитал, это куча грязного белья и фактов, которым едва ли можно доверять. Он точно знает, что единственная информация, которую слили в сеть однажды – это его пристрастие к доминированию в постели. Один из его бывших нижних рассказал это какой-то журналистке. Судебное разбирательство было знатное. 

\- Вот поэтому я никому ничего не говорю,- Малик садиться рядом с парнем на кровати, обнимая его одной рукой за плечи

\- Хорошее решение, Зейн,- парень поворачивается к нему и продолжает,- можно просьбу?

\- Конечно. Что такое?

\- Не бросай меня,- голос мальчика не дрожит, но он так смотрит, что внутри все переворачивается,- я не могу снова остаться один. Ты говорил, что я сильный, раз я прожил всё это. Но, Зейн, если ты уйдешь, после того, как дал мне надежду, я сломаюсь.

\- Тише, Лиам,- Малик притягивает мальчика к себе и снова обнимает, позволяя забраться к себе на руки,- я не оставлю тебя одного. Я планирую взять тебя под опеку, помнишь, тыковка?

\- Зейн.

\- Да?

\- **Всё моё сердце, Зейн****.  
**  
\- Я знаю, тыковка. Я знаю.

Лиам всё ещё неуверенный в себе подросток, он вряд ли сможет быстро оправиться от пережитого, но теперь у него есть за кого держаться. Зейн – его собственное спасение. Он забрал его из ужаса, своими руками каждый раз отвоёвывая ему еще немного спокойствия. Актёр даёт ему возможность прожить ещё один день, наполненный счастьем от того, что ты нужен кому-то. Мальчику, в самом деле, кажется, что, сколько бы времени не прошло, он будет привязан к этому человеку бесконечно сильно. Ведь именно Зейн был тем, кто впервые за три долгих года протянул ему руку помощи, которая была соломинкой, за которую ухватился утопающий Лиам. Но теперь с каждым новым днем из тоненькой соломинки этот человек превращается для подростка в большой корабль. Он кажется шатену стеной, его опорой, и, мальчик думает, что лишившись, столь похожей на песок поверхности под ногами, он увязнет в холодном океане собственных страхов и страданий. Рука привычно перебирает его волосы, мягкие теплые губы прикасаются к виску в умиротворяющем жесте, запах ванили и едва заметный запах ментоловых сигарет наполняет легкие. Лиам спокоен.

Они сидят так всё время, что проходит до приезда курьера и Зейн встаёт, держа ребенка на руках. Он усаживает его на диван и подходит к двери, доставая бумажник из куртки. Курьер не выглядит удивленным ни на грамм, он передаёт заказ и называет цену. Когда Малик протягивает ему крупную купюру, он лезет за сдачей, но получает спокойное «на чай», и просто уходит, пожелав хорошего вечера. По гостиной разносится запах печеного теста, колбасы и мяса. Лиам поворачивает голову, которую устроил на спинке дивана в сторону хозяина квартиры и улыбается ему. И эта улыбка такая открытая, тихая, спокойная и нежная, что Малик осознаёт – ради этой улыбки на лице ребенка он сделает что угодно.

Вечер проходит в уютном спокойствии. Парни оба сидят на диване с бутылками газировки и пиццей, смотрят фильм, который Малик назвал шедевром кинематографа. Лиам смеется, потому что любимый фильм грозного Зейна Малика это «Гордость и предубеждение». Лиам говорит, что Зейн это сборник всего неожиданного, что только можно. И Малик думает, что мальчик прав. 

Тяжелое апрельское солнце уже зашло над Лондоном, освещая его лишь последними красными отблесками красочного заката. Этот цвет всегда ассоциируется с агрессией, но у стоящего на балконе с сигаретой мужчины он связан с тишиной и покоем. Тонкая кремовая тюль развевается от ветра, приоткрывая вид на раскрытую спину парня, покрытую крупной сеткой порезов. Мужчина тушит сигарету и уходит в комнату, зашторивая окно тяжелой темно-синей, почти чёрной, шторой. Там, на огромной белой кровати его ждёт мальчик, который изменил его жизнь. И он постарается отплатить ему той же монетой.

***

***** \- в английском языке вызов голосового помощника Siri в продукции компании Apple осуществляется фразой «Hey, Siri», в отличии от русского «Привет, Сири».  
 ****** \- английская конструкция “If this is not cute, I don’t know what is”, переведенная дословно.  
 ******* \- «Santer Justice» название компании отца Лиама, в которой слово justice означает справедливость. Это иронично, так как Лиам не получил своей доли справедливости  
 ******** \- «All my heart» слэнговое выражение, обозначающее бесконечную благодарность, которая заполняет буквально всё, вплоть до сердца. Переведена дословно. 


	7. Poison of frankness

Рассвет едва занимался, но Зейн уже стоял на балконе с сигаретой. Ментол и резкий табачный дым, заполняющий легкие, одновременно освобождал голову. Он проснулся трижды, от криков Лиама ночью. У мальчика были кошмары, которые не отпускали его ещё несколько минут после пробуждения. Актёр развернулся, чтобы проверить спит ли ребёнок и вернулся к разглядыванию города.

Малик стоял на балконе, опираясь на перила, и смотрел на просыпающийся город. В некоторых домах загорался свет, и люди приступали к своей утренней рутине. Краем уха Зейн уловил едва слышные шаги позади себя и обернулся. Лиам стоял, опираясь рукой о косяк балконной двери, и смотрел на него сонными глазами. Он выглядел уютно и мягко, если так можно сказать о человеке.

— Не спишь?

— Не могу.

— Всё нормально?

— Да. Просто не могу заснуть.

Лиам подошел ближе и обнял мужчину поперёк живота, уткнувшись лбом между его лопаток. Он дышит спокойно, но руки напряжены, а ладони плотно прижаты к торсу мужчины. Зейн кладет свою руку поверх одной из кистей мальчика и чувствует, как тот расслабляется. Малик не поворачивает головы и продолжает курить, спрашивая:

— Что-то не так?

— Не знаю. Всё хорошо, но что-то тоже не даёт уснуть.

— Что именно?

— Будто предчувствие, что произойдет что-то плохое.

Малик разворачивается и выбрасывает сигарету, увлекая Лиама в кольцо своих рук. Он поглаживает мальчика по голове и целует его в макушку. Они стоят так несколько минут, а потом Зейн несёт подростка на кровать. Актёр обнимает мальчика со спины, прижимая его к себе. Когда кроваво-красный рассвет полностью окрашивает город цветными бликами, оба парня спят.

***

Первым просыпается Зейн. Он лежит на спине, через его бедра перекинута нога парня, голова которого устроилась на его плече. Подросток дышит ему в шею и это не столько щекотно, сколько уютно. Малик улыбается в потолок и привычным движением запускает руку в волосы ребенка, целуя его в макушку. Актёр лежит, снова перебирая пальцами мягкие пряди, периодически опускает взгляд на спокойное лицо спящего Лиама и снова разглядывает потолок. Через несколько минут он берет с тумбочки телефон и начинает пролистывать ленту твиттера.

Социальная сеть разошлась сегодня, потому что Луи и Диану видели выезжающими из их комплекса. И это не было бы таким странным, если бы он не встречался с ними в тот же день, когда покупал одежду на подростка. Фанаты строят предположения на этот счёт, но ни одного, хотя бы немного близкого к правде, он не видит. Так что быстро забрасывает это дело и тянется за наушниками. Очередная книга быстро наскучивает, потому что не имеет ничего интересного в себе, поэтому он просто переключается на сериалы.

Лиам просыпается медленно, будто выплывая из-под толщи океанской воды на подводной лодке. Сначала просыпается слух, потом обоняние и лишь потом открываются глаза. Мальчик чувствует привычное поглаживание на голове и, открыв глаза, видит мужчину, который увлечен происходящим на экране его телефона. Подросток наблюдает за этим несколько минут, прежде чем выпутаться из объятий и потянуться. Ему не казалось это чем-то странным или неловким, будто они всю жизнь так просыпались. Это придавало ему уверенности в завтрашнем дне.

Малик вытащил наушники из ушей и положил их на подушку рядом с телефоном. После, слегка толкнувшись одной рукой, он сел рядом с парнем и положил ему голову на плечо. Мальчик улыбнулся и посмотрел на мужчину счастливыми коричными глазами. Зейн поднял голову и немного отстранился, падая обратно на спину и проводя руками по лицу. Лиам посмотрел на него, подняв бровь, и потянулся к своему телефону, чтобы посмотреть время.

— Ну? — спросил брюнет, откидывая в сторону руку

— Половина двенадцатого, — сказал мальчик и вернулся в теплые объятья, — поздно.

— Я не встаю раньше одиннадцати по выходным.

— Я просыпался около восьми.

— Не теперь, — Малик потянулся к пачке сигарет на тумбочке, — я выйду покурить.

— Лежи, мне нравится их запах.

— Это пассивное курение, _тыковка_ , оно вредит.

— Мне плевать, Зи.

Мужчина рассмеялся, и хотел было встать, но мальчик ухватил его за руку и укоризненно посмотрел на него. Честное слово, этому ребенку самая дорога в актерскую школу. Его глаза — это нечто. Зейн лег обратно и, закурив сигарету, завел тихий разговор о планах на день. Но так как на улицу выходить было нельзя, то выбора особого не было. Только к концу разговора Зейну на ум пришла идея. Он может отвести его во вторую квартиру, куда он раньше водил своих нижних. Там всё вычистили и отдраили до блеска, к тому же там был бассейн, небольшой зал для тренировок и бильярдная. Малик предлагает съездить туда и видит сомнение в коричном взгляде.

— Нас не увидят, если ты этого так боишься. Хотя я удивлен, как камеры не поймали нас у борделя. У Гарольда достаточно редкая и заметная машина.

— Проблема не в этом.

— А в чём тогда?

— Я, — мальчик спотыкается о продолжение фразы, — я не хочу никуда. Мы можем просто посидеть тут, как и вчера? Фильмы, еда, газировка и мы. Тихо и спокойно, знаешь, это круто.

— Я думал, ты не захочешь сидеть в четырёх стенах. Мне нужно будет только уехать на пару часов. Я вызову тебе Гарольда с Найлом, пока буду разбираться с делами. Это всего на пару часов, потом я вернусь.

— Не волнуйся, я понимаю. Ты и так провёл со мной много времени, а у тебя работа. Ты не должен откладывать всё из-за меня. Я не так важен.

С лица Малика сходят все краски. Он знал, что ребенок не ценит себя, но чтобы так. Он подрывается с кровати, заставляя Лиама сесть перед собой, и берет одну его руку в свою, второй касаясь щеки подростка. Мальчик наклоняет голову, ещё сильнее прижимаясь к ласкающей его ладони, прикрывая глаза. И это выглядит так мило и невинно, что Зейн хочет провести в этом моменте всю оставшуюся жизнь. Честно.

— Лиам, посмотри на меня, тыковка, — мальчик поднимает взгляд и смотрит на актёра, — я никогда не видел никого, похожего на тебя. Я не знаю, что движет мной сейчас, но ты — единственное, что сейчас важно. Я буду продолжать говорить тебе это до тех пор, пока ты не убедишься в этом.

— Зейн…

— Нет, — обрывает тихий шепот мужчина, — послушай меня. Я понимаю, что у тебя пока нет твердых оснований верить мне, но я исправлю это. Потому что ты пробрался так глубоко в мою жизнь, что я физически не смогу отпустить тебя, — он поднимает глаза и встречается с коричным взглядом, продолжая

— Я привязался к тебе, и я понимаю, что поступил подло и гадко, сделав это. Но это так. Ты важен, Лиам. Очень важен для меня теперь. Я буду тут для тебя. Всегда, тыковка.

— Ты — Бэтмен. Мой Бэтмен, Зи. Это, правда, единственный супергерой, которого я помню, но это не важно. Я знаю, что случилось с тобой, потому что со мной тоже это случилось. И я помню, что вчера ты сказал, что не отпустишь меня, но я не могу верить в это, — мальчик рвано всхлипывает и вытирает слезы пододеяльником, продолжая говорить

— Ты только держи меня, Зи. Пожалуйста, держи меня. Пока у меня есть возможность просить тебя об этом, я прошу. Это сейчас так сильно нужно мне. Ты правда поступил подло, но не потому, что привязался ко мне, а потому, что привязал меня к себе.

— Тыковка…

— Нет. Теперь дай мне договорить, раз уж я начал. Я знаю, что это не правильно — говорить тебе об этом. Это произошло ещё в борделе, когда ты подарил мне моё самое счастливое воспоминание, сказав, что забираешь меня. Я бесконечно благодарен тебе, Зейн. Мой собственный супергерой, без сил и способностей, но спасающий меня от меня же самого. Спасибо тебе, спасибо, Зи. За всё это.

Мальчик рвано дышит и снова вытирает слезы, после чего касается щеки Зейна влажными губами и отстраняется. Он не смотрит на него, потому что и так сказал слишком многое сегодня. В первый раз Лиам хочет забрать свои слова назад. Потому что сейчас ему больно. Он рассказал брюнету настолько многое, что чувствует давящую боль в районе груди. Не потому, что боится, а потому, что чувствует вину за сказанное.

Пока Лиам корит себя за свою искренность, Зейн не может понять, что это сейчас было. Каждое слово, произнесенное хриплым и дрожащим голосом подростка, вбивалось под кожу, оставляя кровоточащие раны. Мальчик привязался к нему, он ему верит, но самое главное не это. Лиам боится, что мужчина отпустит его. В этот момент Зейн осознаёт самое важное — он не имеет никакого права предать этого ребёнка. Не то чтобы он хотел.

Актёр осознаёт, что плачет, только тогда, когда чувствует маленькие ладошки на своих щеках. Они бережно стирают соленые капли и мягко поглаживают. Малик резко вдыхает воздух и притягивает к себе мальчика, которого бьёт крупной дрожью истерики. Они оба плачут и цепляются один за другого. Брюнет притягивает парня еще ближе, зарываясь носом в его волосы, и чувствует его сбивчивое дыхание на своей шее. Мальчик крепко обхватывает его руками, будто пытается слиться с телом мужчины окончательно.

Брюнет расслабляет руки только тогда, когда Лиам немного отталкивается от него. Он стирает влажные дорожки слёз с лица ребёнка и улыбается ему немного вымученно, но искренне. Получая такую же улыбку в ответ и искорки счастья и облегчения в коричных глазах, Малик чувствует странный прилив нежности.

— Душ?

— Хорошая идея.

Они оба смеются, потому что это тяжелое утро. К сожалению, они оба знают, что оно не последнее такое ужасное, но, к счастью, оно и просто не последнее. А это значит, что они будут друг у друга. Вернее, друг для друга. А когда мы говорим об этих двоих, это значит действительно много.


	8. My madness

Завтрак удался на славу. Парни наслаждались едой в обществе друг друга, иногда посмеиваясь над новостями из интернета. Это было мило и уютно, и являлось именно тем, что требовалось после такого трудного начала дня. Непринужденные разговоры, смех и спокойное обсуждение дел выглядят так, будто они семья, которая просто проводит вместе очередной завтрак. И нет ничего более лживого, чем сказать, что им это не нравится. Этот островок тишины и спокойствия на кухне в квартире Зейна является лучшей частью всей квартиры.

Малик говорит, что ему нужно уехать и звонит Гарольду. Он и Найл обещают прибыть к половине первого и дать актёру возможность решить все проблемы. К моменту, когда одетый Зейн выходит на внутренний балкон, они стучат в дверь. Малик кидает запонки на журнальный столик к телефону и ключам от машины и впускает друзей в квартиру, принимая приветственные объятия. Найл растрепывает шоколадно-мятные волосы и недоуменно смотрит на ребёнка, сидящего на диване.

— Лиам, это — Гарри, — говорит актёр и показывает на длинноволосого парня в забавной шляпе, после переводя руку на парня, чьё тело кажется полностью покрытым татуировками, почти как у самого Зейна, — это — Найл.

На Лиаме только тонкая майка, не скрывающая рук, плеч и части спины, поэтому все его шрамы и сходящие синяки хорошо видны на бледной коже. Пока Найл разглядывает ребёнка, стягивая с головы очки и падая на диван напротив, брюнет мучается с запонками на рубашке, которая застёгнута только на четыре нижние пуговицы. Лиам замечает это и протягивает руки к серебряным украшениям, отбирая их у мужчины и ловко застёгивая на его запястьях. Актёр благодарно смотрит на парня и целует его в щеку. Для Гарри и Лиама эта сцена выглядит по-домашнему и, честное слово, не будь они вкурсе, что Зейн знает мальчика несколько дней, то решили бы, что перед ними супружеская пара. Малик взлохмачивает волосы ребенка и уже снимает с вешалки куртку, когда Лиам кричит:

— Зи, ключи!

— Давай сюда.

— Лови, — говорит мальчик и кидает ключи, которые ловит Зейн, улыбаясь

— Я буду к половине пятого, не скучайте.

Актёр захлопывает дверь, оставляя двоих своих друзей в состоянии крайнего недоумения. Лиам же выглядит так, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Тишину в квартире прерывает мат Найла:

— Ёбанный ты ж в рот. Это что такое, сука было сейчас?

— Прости? Что-то не так? — тихо говорит шатен, смотря на мятноволосого напуганными глазами

— Что тут может быть не так, в самом деле? Что за хрень с…

— Найл! — прерывает его Гарольд, замечая слёзы в глазах мальчика, — мы тут, чтобы смотреть за ним, а не вводить в истерику. Придержи свой темперамент, дорогуша.

— Боже! Прости, милый, — парень поднимает виноватый взгляд и извиняется, — я переборщил, признаюсь

— Всё хорошо, — шатен не выглядит расстроенным, — это мой мозг.

Лиам улыбается и протягивает руку к своему телефону на журнальном столике. Он просит Найла объяснить ему причину своего недовольства, после того, как ставит музыку на фон. В итоге завязывается разговор, прыгающий с темы на тему, и всё приходит в норму. Найл рассказывает о природе своих татуировок, а Гарольд делится тайнами своей супружеской жизни. Атмосфера перестаёт быть напряженной и всё больше напоминает дружеские посиделки. И пока Гарри и Найл пытаются развлекать Лиама, Зейн разбирает гору бумаг, которая свалилась на него с переносом премьеры.

***

Малик выезжает из жилого комплекса, напевая себе под нос строки из старой песни, что звучит по радио. Он продолжает петь, пока не спотыкается о строки новой песни: _«Держи меня хоть ненадолго*»_. Он готов проклясть составителей трек-листа, потому что эти слова напоминают ему о парне, который остался в квартире. Но ещё больше они напоминают ему сегодняшнее утро: все их откровения и ошеломленные лица двух его друзей. Он в полной мере осознаёт, что произошло, но ситуация не вызывает отвращения. Малик только сейчас понимает, что хочет уходить так на работу каждое утро. И что целовать его, перед тем как закрыть дверь, хочется не в щеку, а в красивые бледно-розовые губы. Это заставляет актёра съехать с дороги и уткнуться лбом в руль.

- **Больной придурок.  
**  
Зейн шепчет это сам себе, пытаясь убедить свой чертов мозг, что думать так о ребёнке, который переживает приступы паники от запаха чая или нечаянно брошенного слова, очень плохая идея. К тому же этот самый ребенок на двенадцать лет младше Зейна, да это огромная разница! Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Малик снова выезжает на улицу и ведет машину в сторону офиса Дианы, продолжая размышлять над происходящим.

Он не врал ни единым словом, пока говорил Лиаму, что привязался к нему, но что делать с этой привязанностью он решительно не представлял. Мальчик тянулся к нему так сильно, что это сдавливало грудь стальными тисками. Но самое пугающее и завораживающее одновременно, что подросток был искренен в своих порывах, совершенно не представляя, что они могут значить. Для него сон в одной кровати, поцелуи в щеку, все их разговоры — это такое же проявление чувств, как объятья или легкий толчок в плечо.

Мужчину тянуло к ребёнку словно магнитом, но его чувства сейчас не имели большого значения для него, в сравнении с эмоциями Лиама. Актёр точно знал, если подросток захочет уйти или же остаться, он не будет способен помешать. Сейчас он чувствует нездоровое желание выполнять любые просьбы или желания мальчика, если это сделает его счастливым и избавит от страхов прошлого. Это в новинку для Зейна, ведь он никогда раньше не ставил ничьи интересы выше собственных. Разве что Диана всегда была вне конкуренции, но она часть семьи, она воспитала его и дала ему дом. Теперь же он такой же спаситель для Лиама. Он ловит себя на этой мысли, когда выходит из машины на парковке офиса. Он должен спросить Диану о том, что чувствовала она, когда забрала его. Блэк должна помочь ему с его порывами, и не станет смеяться над такой, не свойственной холодному Зейну, чувственности.

Дверь в кабинет главного менеджера Малик открывает практически с ноги, закрывая её сразу на ключ. Он проходит к столику у панорамного окна и наливает себе виски в стакан, прежде чем сесть на кресло, которое стоит в пол оборота в кабинет, позволяя видеть улицу. Диана Блэк-Хоран смотрит на своего воспитанника с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица. Она наливает напиток во второй стакан и садится в другое кресло.

— Виски с утра?

— Я завтракал.

— Малик.

— Когда ты забрала меня, что ты чувствовала? — актёр решает не ходить из-за угла, спрашивая прямо, — хотела ли ты меня в физическом плане?

— Зейн, тебе было четырнадцать, а мне девятнадцать. Я только стала Командиром Демонов и набирала ближний круг. Так что нет, я не чувствовала к тебе ничего, кроме покровительской заботы. Не думаю, что вообще способна чувствовать.

— Ага, — Зейн кивает на обручальное кольцо на пальце девушки

— Не в этом суть. Что не так, Лейдалион?

— Всё не так, Дариана, — отвечает ей той же монетой актёр, — я привязался к нему.

— Я тоже привязана к тебе, ты носишь мою серьгу в ухе, — отметает аргумент девушка.

— Не в том суть, Ди. Я ставлю его интересы выше своих. Ты бы только знала, каких размеров потребность оберегать и подчиняться возникает у меня, при одном только взгляде на него, — Малик залпом выпивает виски, ставя пустой стакан на стол с громким стуком.

— Где-то что-то сдохло, причём в особо крупных размерах. Ты и ставить чьи-то интересы выше своих — вещи физически не совместимые. Ты доминант по натуре. Подчинение не твой конёк.

— Спасибо, капитан очевидность. А то я не знал.

- _ **Ты влюблен в Лиама Пейна**_ , — говорит Диана, резко ставя свой стакан на стол.

— Ты в своём уме? — Зейн давится воздухом.

— Да, — видя, что актёр планирует возразить, она останавливает его рукой, — подумай над этим.

— Хорошо. Давай к делам. Мне после встречи с тобой еще к отцу Лиама ехать.

— Николаус Сантер. Владелец «Сантер Джастис»?

— Он самый.

— Иронично. Удачи, Лейд.

Малик в ответ только кивает, и они начинают разбирать дела, накопившиеся за несколько дней, всвязи с переносом мировых премьер и дат тура. Слова блондинки не выходят из головы Зейна до самого выхода из кабинета. Перед тем, как брюнет покидает офис, девушка отдаёт ему папку, в которой лежат документы. Актёр просто кидает «пока» и уходит, плотно закрывая за собой двери. От офиса менеджмента до фирмы отца подростка Зейн добирается за считанные минуты и благодарит архитектора, за крытую парковку и Диану, за навыки вождения. Малик надеется, что его путь не засекли, разбираться с последствиями не хотелось.

Он подходит к стойке регистрации и говорит, что ему нужен владелец фирмы. К счастью, тот возвращается с обеда, так что они пересекаются в холле. Зейн обрисовывает ситуацию в общих чертах, протягивая папку со свидетельством о рождении и тестом ДНК, проведенным Демонами. Николаус пробегает взглядом документы и спрашивает Малика о местонахождении своего сына. Сомнений в том, что это его сын нет никаких — на папке стоит печать Блэков и Томлинсона.

— Не имеет значение. Ваше дело — подписать отказ. Дальше я сам разберусь.

— С чего вы взяли, молодой человек, что я отдам вам своего сына?

— С того, мистер Сантер, что ваш сын вам нахрен не нужен.

— А ты решил взять его в качестве нового нижнего, Малик? Будешь наказывать его за провинности ремнём, да?

— Не наглейте, сэр. Мало ли что случится, если я выйду из себя.

— Что ты можешь сделать мне? Мои адвокаты сожрут тебя с потрохами.

— А что пресса сделает с вами, если узнает, что ваш сын три года был постельной игрушкой для всех желающих в борделе на окраине Бруклина, хм? — Малик вопросительно поднимает бровь, садясь в кресло.

— Ты лжешь, ублюдок пакистанский.

— На вашем месте, я бы придержал язык. Хотите доказательств — не вопрос, — актёр достаёт телефон и набирает Лиама по фейстайм, он быстро снимает трубку.

— Бэтмен? Что-то случилось? С тобой всё хорошо? — Малик видит обеспокоенное лицо ребёнка и улыбается, отмечая краем уха смех своих друзей.

— Всё нормально. Я беседую с твоим отцом.

— Доброго дня, мистер Сантер, — тон преувеличенно вежливый, прямо как у самого Зейна.

— Доброго, Лиам.

— Вы что-то хотели?

— Да, тыковка. Не мог бы ты слегка отодвинуть камеру от себя, пожалуйста?

— Не называй меня так при посторонних, — предупреждающе говорит мальчик и выпрямляет руку так, что становится видно синяки на ключицах и края порезов от плети на плечах.

— Это всё, спасибо. Скоро буду, Ли, — говорит Малик, сделав скриншот, и сбрасывает вызов.

Он демонстрирует снимок мужчине и тот выдыхает, прикрывая глаза рукой. Сантер не ожидал подобного, но ему не нужны проблемы и пятна на репутации. Он подписывает отказ от ребёнка и выражает просьбу больше никогда не видеть Зейна. Тот ухмыляется и говорит, что желание обоюдное. После чего, выходит из кабинета главы юридической фирмы и звонит Луи. Он достал разрешение отца, осталось разобраться с матерью.

***

Легко сказать — труднее сделать. Найти женщину было сложно. Хотя это неверное слово. Это было почти невозможно, главное слово почти. Как бы хорошо она не озаботилась своей конфиденциальностью, с Луи Стайлс-Томлинсоном, ей было не тягаться. Особенно с поддержкой Дианы. Женщина нашлась в Малибу, замужем за каким-то очередным бизнесменом. Отказ она подписала легко и просто, сказав, что не жалеет о сыне и просит сохранить её инкогнито. И без дополнительного подтекста понятно — она хочет избежать наказания за то, что совершила. К сожалению, она натолкнулась не на тех людей, чтобы предполагать свой выход сухой из воды.

Луи активно собирал документы к грандиозному суду. Если у него получится всё задуманное, то несколько человек сядут в тюрьму. Парочка из них упекут туда пожизненно. Обвинение будет предъявлено владельцу борделя, администрации и матери Лиама. Одиннадцать статей, среди которых неоказание помощи — самое невинное обвинение. У адвоката защиты будет очень сложный суд, ставки сделаны, да и закон явно на стороне Лиама. На двадцать девятое апреля назначили слушанье по делу об опеке. По словам Луи, оно не займёт больше получаса, это если судья решит подумать. Зейн не сомневался в том, что он получит опеку, больше всего его волновал тот факт, что на суде его могут спросить о намерениях и напомнить о его прошлом, а он не готов объясниться с Лиамом.

Уезжал домой Малик в пятнадцать минут пятого. Всю дорогу его не отпускало странное чувство. Будто бы Диана была права, говоря, что он влюбился, но это было невозможно с точки зрения психологии, логики, совести и здравого смысла. Хотя когда в последний раз Зейн Джаваад Малик руководствовался чем-то вроде совести или здравого смысла?

—  **Когда не смог взять то, зачем пришел в бордель.**

Он снова говорит сам с собой, убивая свой мозг в попытках понять, что именно заставило его так относиться к парню. Слова подруги светятся в мозгу неоновой вывеской. Ему нужно подумать над этим, определенно. Потому что он не привык врать себе, это не его принцип жизни. Лгать всем вокруг, утаивать информацию, переворачивать факты, манипулировать — это полезные навыки, но любовь к кому-то быстро становится слабой стороной, если ты осознаешь её позже своих врагов. Поэтому врать самому себе последнее дело — так когда-то учила его Диана, и он старался следовать её указу. Тот факт, что это привело его к нынешнему внутреннему диалогу, конечно, не придаёт плюсов традиции не лгать себе, но, если он разберётся, то его вряд ли смогут вогнать в тупик. В любом случае Зейну нужно отпустить друзей и встретиться с психиатром.

В квартире слышаться тихие голоса и отзвуки фильмов. Малик заходит в гостиную и понимает, что его друзья утянули парня в привычный для них спор о преимуществах и недостатках известности. Гарольд обнимает Лиама за плечо так, как часто обнимает и его самого. В этом нет никакого подтекста, но внутреннее животное Зейна требует скинуть руку с плеча и отобрать своё. Это беспокоит актёра ещё больше. Он здоровается со всеми парнями в комнате и видит, как загораются коричные глаза Лиама, когда он видит его. Гарри и Найл уходят через несколько минут, у самой двери поочередно обнимая мальчика. Томлинсон треплет его по волосам и держит в объятиях чуть более крепких, чем Найл. Когда дверь за ними закрывается на замок, подросток буквально бросается на Зейна, сдавливая его грудную клетку руками и прижимаясь всем телом.

— Я скучал.

— Меня не было всего четыре часа. И тут были парни.

— Я знаю. Они милые, но они не ты.

— Всё нормально. Пойдём, я поделюсь с тобой новостями.

Они усаживаются в кресло, причём мальчик падает прямо на колени к мужчине, укладывая голову ему на плечо, от чего сердце последнего отбивает ритм гораздо более быстрый, чем обычно. Малик говорит, что премьеры начнутся в мае, а суд против владельцев борделя будет примерно в десятых числах июня. После короткого рассказа мужчина достает телефон из кармана и смотрит на сообщение от Луи. «Его день рождения двадцать седьмого», — гласит надпись на экране.

— Что ты хочешь на день рождения?

— О чём ты?

— Луи сказал, что он двадцать седьмого.

— Я не знаю. Я давно не праздновал, лет шесть наверное.

— Если придумаешь — говори.

— Хорошо.

Они продолжают сидеть на кресле, тихо разговаривая о суде, о парнях даже, немного, о планах на завтра. Тишина, воцарившаяся после, не давит на плечи, а скорее придаёт ещё большего уюта. Малик смотри на парня, который так спокойно сидит у него на руках, будто ничего странного в этом нет. Лиам рисует что-то кончиками пальцев на его футболке и тихо напевает какой-то трек. Мальчик выглядит не просто милым, он выглядит так по-домашнему, будто они проводят так время не первый десяток раз. И Малик соврёт, если скажет, что его не устаивает сложившаяся ситуация. Ему будет просто с этим мальчишкой. Он может проявлять свою заботу и чувства к нему, при этом не получая отторжения, потому что Лиаму нравится всё, что мужчина может дать ему.

Сам же Лиам находится в прострации, практически не задумываясь, водит руками по футболке на животе мужчины, пока его мысли витают далеко от квартиры. Он отправляется в бордель, туда, где всё началось для него дважды. Гарольд сказал, что чтобы его отпустило, он должен попытаться пережить эмоции заново в своей голове, а потом обещал помочь уговорить Зейна съездить в бордель. Так что сейчас Лиам пытается вспомнить каждую эмоцию. Это легко получается и даже легче воспринимается, потому что, он уверен, Зейн тут и он держит его. мальчик доходить до своего первого секса, когда брюнет встаёт открыть дверь психиатру. Доктор оказывается приятным мужчиной около сорока лет с приятной улыбкой.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малик.

— Доктор Харсон, — актёр пожимает протянутую руку и закрывает дверь за врачом, — вам будет удобнее в кабинете или в гостиной?

— Желательно изолированное помещение, — отвечает тот и добавляет осматриваясь, — где у вас можно помыть руки?

— Кабинет здесь, — показывает Зейн и после показывает рукой на ванную комнату, — вот тут вы можете помыть руки.

Малик приводит парня в кабинет, когда мужчина уже сидит в кресле с ручкой и блокнотом. Он немного привстаёт, чтобы пожать руку Лиаму и замечает повязки на запястьях, из-за чего удивленно смотрит на актёра. Тот качает головой, отвергая предположения, и садиться на диван рядом с подростком. Врач представляется и объясняет суть лечения: Лиаму нужно будет рассказать, что именно его беспокоит и описать свои эмоции как можно более детально, чтобы он мог составить заключение для адвоката и, что вероятно, назначить терапию. Мальчик кивает и начинает свой рассказ. Вначале он говорит о кошмарах, которые не дают ему спать по ночам, демонстрируя ему картинки из его прошлого или даже возможного будущего. Он сильнее прижимается к Зейну, когда говорит, что видит его во снах постоянно. Каждый раз по-разному: то он нависает над ним, вбивая в матрас, то бьёт, то просто говорит. Но это всегда Зейн. Лиам говорит, что это может быть из-за его привязанности или просто его сознание выстраивает для него худший из возможных кошмаров.

После мальчик переходит на панические атаки. Оба случая он описывает как процесс погружения под воду, как оказаться затопленным собственным страхом, все чувства будто притупляются, оставляя после себя липкий оттиск первобытного ужаса. Он также говорит, что Зейн помог ему оба раза, так как его голос был немного слышен сквозь толщу воды, и это давало ему возможность цепляться за единственную ниточку реальности. Доктор задаёт уточняющие вопросы о продолжительности и провоцирующих факторах, после чего снова замолкает, давая мальчику возможность закончить.

Последним Лиам рассказывает о тревоге, которую он чувствует. Мальчик не уверен в себе и старается закрывать свои чувства от других. По крайней мере, он неплохо делал это в борделе. Шатен говорит о том, что не хочет потерять опору и что не в состоянии держать себя в руках иногда. Резкие смены настроения, отсутствие аппетита, эмоциональные всплески — все симптомы посттравматического расстройства. Доктор Харсон говорит, что заключение он пришлет непосредственно на почту мистера Томлинсона и просит Зейна выйти и проводить его. тот быстро целует Лиама в макушку и прикрывает двери кабинета.

— Признаться я не был готов к подобному. Вы позвали кого-то домой, и звучали довольно взволнованно.

— Этот парень, сэр, он не заслужил того, что с ним случилось.

— Я согласен с вами. Ваш контракт и рецепт, мистер Малик, — говорит доктор и протягивает Зейну бумаги, — я могу сказать, что картина весьма удручающая, но оптимистичная.

— Подробнее. Если можно.

— Конечно. У мальчика острое посттравматическое расстройство и комплекс неполноценности. В обоих случаях, к счастью, вы можете помочь. Я так понял, что мальчик выбрал вас объектом привязки, потому что вы его забрали, это так?

— Да, сэр. Я забрал его.

— Тогда вам будет проще. Разговаривайте с ним, попытайтесь пройти с ним эмоционально те моменты, что не дают ему покоя. И дайте ему возможность почувствовать себя важным для вас. Не просто обузой за которой нужно смотреть, а человеком, о котором заботятся, потому что он ценен.

— Это я смогу. Что-то ещё?

— Я выписал ему пару препаратов. Успокоительное утром после завтрака и снотворное перед сном — это сгладит острые углы его болезни. Остальное я тоже могу поправить лекарствами, но поверьте моему опыту такое лучше лечить заботой, чем медикаментами.

— Я обязан вам, доктор Харсон.

— Не берите в голову, мистер Малик…

— Зейн.

— Не берите в голову, Зейн. У вас всё наладится.

— Спасибо, сэр…

— Джереми

— Спасибо, Джереми. Я позвоню вам, если у меня возникнет необходимость.

— В любое время, Зейн. До свидания.

Малик кивает, прежде чем закрыть двери и вернуться к Лиаму. Тот сидит на диване и разглядывает убранство кабинета. Брюнет редко тут пишет, предпочитая балкон или же свою комнату, кабинет он использует для чтения книг или работы за компьютером. Так что тут стоял шкаф, до самого верха наполненный произведениями литературы всех времен и даже нескольких народов, и компьютер. Именно компьютер, а не ноутбук. Огромная куча мощного железа, на которой он проверяет сведение треков и монтаж клипов, иногда корректируя работу своей команды.

Зейн поднимает на руки ребенка, который вымотался за сегодня не столько физически, сколько эмоционально. Так что он просто несёт его в ванную. Лиам сидит на дне керамической ванны, опираясь спиной об одну из её сторон, позволяя мужчине делать всю работу. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать, насколько он с этим задолбал. После душа Малик быстро вытирает шатена, переодевает его и укладывает на кровать. К моменту, когда он сам выходит из душа, мальчик уже спит, так что мужчина просто укладывается рядом. Как только Зейн накрывает их одеялом, Лиам двигается к нему ближе, и укладывает голову на подставленное плечо.

— Спокойной ночи, Бэтмен.

— Спокойной, тыковка, — говорит актёр и целует парня в макушку.

Малик закуривает сразу же, как только мальчик успокаивает дыхание и проваливается в сон. Он размышляет над свои поведением и словами Дианы, а потом просто осознаёт для себя одну важную вещь — этот мальчик, так или иначе, значит для него целый мир. Так что Зейн отмахивается от надоедливых размышлений. Последним, что видит мужчина это неоновая вывеска в его голове, с которой тот согласен.

_**«Ты влюблен в Лиама Пейна»** _

***

*- песня «Hold me for a while». Я писала главу частично под неё 


	9. Will you judge me

Утро встречало Нью-Йорк ярким рассветом. Солнце светило в каждое окно, преломляясь о стекло, но достигая своей цели. Город медленно пробуждался ото сна, выплывая из сладкого плена сновидений и погружаясь ежедневную утреннюю рутину. Лучи мягко пробегались по стенам одной из элитных многоэтажек, большинство окон которой были задернуты темными портьерами. На балконе одной из квартир сидел на стуле мужчина. Его золотистая кожа, покрытая странноватыми рисунками, будто переливалась изнутри. Напротив него сидел парень, плечи которого были покрыты желтовато-зелёными синяками. Мужчина курил, а подросток наслаждался видом.

Они оба чувствовали что-то странное, потому что тишина была уютной. Это здорово сбивает с толку, особенно если до этого в жизни не было таких моментов. Тем не менее, чувство невероятного спокойствия было хорошим и таким необходимым, что никто не решался прервать эти мгновения. Потушив сигарету в пепельнице, мужчина зашел обратно в комнату. Парень посмотрел на яркие блики света на стенах домов еще несколько секунд, чтобы направится обратно аккуратной походкой. Через несколько минут они оба лежали в кровати.

Мальчик обводил контуры татуировок на груди мужчины, приняв это за любимое занятие, пока брюнет пропускал светлые пряди между пальцами, актёр вновь размышлял над мыслью, которую вселила ему Диана, и в которой он сам убедился бессчетное множество раз за последние дни. Правильно говорят: «Если приходит странная мысль или идея — переспи с ней ночь». Именно это помогло Зейну осознать всю пушистость посетившего его песца, на следующий день после встречи с менеджером. Девушка была права, впрочем, как и всегда, если дело касалось Зейна. Своего воспитанника она знала как себя саму. Он был влюблен в мальчишку, который был младше него на добрые одиннадцать лет, так еще и был жертвой сексуального насилия. Но это не смущало Малика. От слова совсем.

Прошло около десяти дней с того момента, как Малик забрал подростка из борделя. Замечательное время в жизни обоих парней, наполненное тихими завтраками, странными занятиями в течении дня и уютными вечерами на диване перед телевизором. Иногда Зейн отлучался по делам, прося друзей присмотреть за мальчиком, но никогда не пропадал из квартиры дольше, чем на час. Его фанаты и газеты устроили переполох на третий день. Заголовки типа: _«Зейн Малик пропал с радаров»_ отдавались яркими бликами в глазах с первых полос, а **#ZquadmissZayn** висел в топах мирового твиттера двое суток. Актер не выходил на связь не потому, что не хотел, а из-за Лиама. Он уделял мальчику всё своё свободное время и не жалел ни об одной потраченной секунде. Его приводил в ужас совсем другой факт.

Этот мальчик заставлял его чувствовать такие вещи, которые были ему не знакомы. Например, жуткое желание оберегать ребенка всеми методами, которые только были доступны актеру. Он пошел против самого себя, когда согласился вернуться в команду. Он уходил оттуда не просто так, но не задумался ни на секунду, прежде чем сказать, что он тоже Блэк. А еще его чертова доминантность, которая испарялась, стоило мальчику просто посмотреть на него, не хуже воды в грёбанной Сахаре. Это стало главным источником вдохновения для мужчины. Вспомнив о том, что он, в общем-то, ещё и певец, Малик выплескивал свои эмоции на листы бумаги. Написав несколько весьма неплохих треков, которые смело можно добавить в следующий альбом. Во всяком случае, его муза, в лице шестнадцатилетнего Лиама Пейна, одобрила каждый.

— Зейн.

— Да, тыковка?

— Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь сегодня?

Малик посмотрел на ребёнка, подняв брови в удивлении. Лиам принципиально не хотел выходить из квартиры. Да, он любил сидеть на балконе в квартире Зейна или выбираться на крышу, но никогда не просил выйти на улицу. Малик думал, что это из-за боязни людей или больших их скоплений. Актёру потребовалось пятнадцать секунд, чтобы ответить.

— Куда ты хочешь?

— Я… Эм… не думаю, что знаю. Парк?

— Хорошая идея. Погоди секунду.

Мужчина взял с тумбочки телефон и открыл твиттер. Твитнув **#Zaynisback** он наблюдал за тем, как его поздравляют с возвращением. Что удивительно, не прозвучало ни одной фразы, обвиняющей его в долгом отсутствии. Его фанаты были невероятными и понимающими людьми. Не зря же говорят, что публичный человек — всегда пример для подражания. Поклонники Малика были уравновешены и всегда выполняли просьбы своего кумира. Актер написал, что выйдет сегодня в парк и попросил не беспокоить его. Получив больше сотни заверений, что его не тронут, Зейн вернулся к интереснейшему занятию в своей жизни — разглядыванию Лиама.

Подросток лежал, закрыв глаза, и мирно дышал, так спокойно и тихо, что можно было бы подумать, что он спит. Но это абсолютно не соответствовало реальности. Зейн заметил, что мальчик всегда спал, приоткрывая рот. Ресницы Лиама приподнимались и слегка подрагивали на выдохе. Малику нравилось, что парень доверяет ему и, что, вероятно, привязан к нему сильнее, чем думает. На самом деле, актер уверен, что такую привязанность будет легко превратить во что-то большее. И он приложит все усилия, чтобы этому ребенку, мирно отдыхающему у него на плече, было комфортно и спокойно.

Иногда жизнь подкидывает нам настолько интересные ситуации, что не знаешь, какой выход можно найти. Когда эмоции переполняют, накрывая сплошной волной необоснованной заботы и нежности. И в любой такой ситуации есть некий «фиксатор» — человек, на которого завязаны эмоции. Сложно понять, что именно ты чувствуешь и как-то разделить ощущения, но, тем не менее, четкое осознание есть. Этот человек — центр твоей Вселенной. Просто Лиам за очень короткое время стал фиксатором Зейна. И актер в ужасе от самого себя.

Длительные отношения были именно тем, к чему стремился Малик, но все его партнеры не вызывали в нем даже капли нежных чувств. Только чистое, яркое и ничем не прикрываемое желание. Но маленький мальчик просто рушил всю его многолетнюю социализацию. Она словно разбивалась о беззащитного ребенка, прижимающегося так сильно и так искренне. Лиам, Зейн готов поклясться, стал для него безумно важен за очень короткий срок. Малик уверен, что свои чувства он будет скрывать. Столько, сколько потребуется подростку, чтобы стать готовым принять их.

***

Погулять на свежем воздухе было хорошей идеей. Людей было не особо много, потому что кто в здравом уме пойдет гулять в десять утра в понедельник? Фанаты, которые видели актера не подходили к нему и просто махали руками издалека, показывая большие пальцы. Лиам чувствовал себя довольно неплохо, потому что Зейн держал его за руку на протяжении всей их недолгой прогулки. Квартира актера располагалась в нескольких кварталах от Централ Парка, так что назад они тоже добрались без особых происшествий. Проблемы начались позже.

Вначале актеру позвонила Диана, которая срочно требовала подписей и спросила, что говорить репортерам. А потом ему позвонил парень, присматривающий за квартирой _«для встреч»_ и сказал, что ему надо уехать. Поехать за ключами одному было нельзя, поэтому Зейн решил взять Лиама с собой. Подросток не сопротивлялся.

Шатен знал, если брюнет говорит, что все будет нормально, то так и будет. Мальчик определенно не мог сказать, откуда у него такая уверенность в словах почти незнакомого ему человека. Но он доверял. Возможно от того, что мужчина спокойно забирал контроль на себя, точно зная, что нужно мальчику. Быть хрупким и податливым, позволять кому-то вести это то, что хотел сделать Лиам последние три года. И сейчас о нем заботились. Не потому, что он мог перестать нравится клиентам или умереть с голоду, а потому, что он стоил чего-то для этого человека. Для Зейна Лиам стоил всего. Буквально.

Несмотря на тот факт, что Лиам весьма неплохо ходил, Зейн всё ещё таскал его на руках при любом удобном случае. На все возмущения мальчика актёр отвечал ослепительной улыбкой и крепче прижимал к себе ребёнка. Поэтому по квартире подросток перемещался, в большинстве случаев, Зейном. Они оба чувствовали, что это войдёт в привычку. Ну, или уже вошло. Так же как и долгие вечера за разговорами, в ходе которых, мальчик раскрывал все больше подробностей из своей жизни.

Зейн проживал вместе с ним каждое мгновение. Все слова, сказанные немного надрывным голосом, оседали тяжелым грузом в голове мужчины. Поэтому с каждым сказанным словом крепкие нити, привязывающие мужчину к мальчику, только усиливались. Но Зейн не позволял себе лишнего. На самом деле, он продолжал делать всё то же самое, что и раньше, но теперь ему нужно было контролировать каждое свое движение. Он сам не знал, почему так сильно зацикливается на этом, ведь мальчик даже не подозревал ни о чём подобном.

Лиам правда ни о чём подобном не думал. Его больше волновали мысли о том, насколько сильно он надоел. Каждое утро он просыпался и засыпал с мыслью о том, что совсем скоро его бросят. Он живет у мужчины недолго, но успел крепко к нему привязаться. Лиам восхищался этим человеком, который заботился о нём, защищал от самого себя и от кошмаров. Подросток обожал этого мужчину за его талант, за заботу, и, самое главное, за безграничное терпение. Малик сидел с ним дома круглыми сутками, бегая вокруг, словно курица-наседка с выводком, слушал его рассказы и напоминал о таблетках. И это было тем, за что подросток был готов продать душу.

До машины мальчик добрался тем же самым путем, что и передвигался по квартире — на Зейне. Малик решил, что если у него будет подобная возможность, то он будет таскать подростка на руках всю оставшуюся жизнь. Вес тела приятно оттягивал руки, принося такое странное и такое необходимое чувство непереносимой нежности. Тяжесть тела совсем не чувствовалась, несмотря на тот факт, что Лиам набрал в весе за последние дни. Сейчас, когда его организм получает достаточное количество сна, еды и тепла, подросток стал развиваться все лучше: раздался в плечах, немного подтянул фигуру в тренажерном зале Зейна, обрел более уверенный взгляд и всё меньше походил на забитого котёнка. От этого, по абсолютно субъективному мнению Малика, он не стал менее милым.

В дороге не произошло абсолютно ничего о чем стоило бы сказать. Разве что о возвращении Зейна Малика говорили из каждого утюга. Поэтому радио пришлось выключить. На самом деле, Малик даже не хотел думать, что могут написать о подростке в газетах. С учетом того, что синяки и некоторые ссадины всё ещё не зажили и была не так хорошо скрыты вырезом свитера. Актёр думал, как рассказать мальчику о своем прошлом и о том, что именно он чувствует. Лиам не был готов узнать правду, после того, что произошло с ним. И Зейн искренне надеялся, что ему не придется ломать психику ребенка разговорами об этом сейчас.

В квартире Зейна ждало крупное разочарование. Его встретил один его бывших, вместо того парня, который присматривал за квартирой. Сказать, что Малик был зол, означает промолчать. Его разрывала ярость. Не приведи Сатана, этому ублюдку ляпнуть что-то в сторону Лиама и его никто и никогда не найдет. Парень, лет двадцати на вид, не смотря в глаза Зейну, подошёл и отдал ему ключи, говоря, что заезжал забрать некоторые забытые вещи. После чего он взял сумку с пола, извинился и направился к выходу, по пути задев плечом Лиама и что-то быстро шепнув ему.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Малик повернулся на подростка. Пейн выглядел удивленно и немного грустно. Зейн улыбнулся и притянул парня к себе за плечи, обнимая. Быстро поцеловав ребенка в макушку, он сказал ему осмотреться, пока сам проверяет сохранность всех вещей в квартире. Лиам кивнул, улыбнулся и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, пошагал по просторному темно-бордовому коридору абсолютно спокойно. Подросток не видел причины бояться чего-либо в квартире, куда его привез Зейн. О том, что комната, ради которой и были куплены апартаменты, может оказаться открытой, актёр благополучно забыл.

Лиам дошёл до конца коридора и замер напротив двух дверей, расположенных аккурат друг напротив друга. Подросток открыл дверь слева и увидел лишь небольшую комнату с большой кроватью, накрытой черным балдахином, шкафом, туалетным столиком и ещё одной дверью. Вся мебель была сделана из темного дерева и выглядела довольно красиво. Не вычурно, но богато и дорого, без намёка на аляповатую роскошь. Таким, как понял парень, был весь интерьер любой квартиры актёра, под стать самому мужчине.

Другая же дверь была из красного сандала* и представляла собой образчик столярного искусства. Ветви роз переплетались с копьями и мечами, оставляя ощущение того, что за этой дверью что-то опасное. Но такой вид только привлекал подростка. Мальчик толкнул достаточно тяжелую дверь и включил свет. Он выучил, что все выключатели расположены на расстоянии двадцати сантиметров слева от двери, открывающейся вправо и внутрь. Перед ним предстала комната из его кошмаров. Только выглядела она подороже и в других цветах. Как в очень дорогом борделе.

Свет в комнате был приглушенным и теплым, в отличии от остального освещения в квартирах Малика, которое всегда было холодным. Аккуратные блики света мерцали на стенах, отражаясь от множественных деревянных и зеркальных поверхностей. У дальней стены стояла кровать с черным постельным бельем, накрытая темно серым балдахином. Почти все в комнате было разукрашено в цвета черно-белого спектра. Лишь некоторые детали выделялись, бросаясь в глаза синими и красными пятнами. Лиам будто смотрел на старую фотографию, на которой маркером прорисовали важные детали.

Мальчик остолбенел. Он знал зачем Зейн пришел в тот день в бордель. Более того, Малик не сказал, что они переезжают, лишь что приехали забрать ключи. Лиам умел здраво мыслить и решил проверить свои догадки. Но прежде, он осмотрится, чтобы понять, насколько далеко мужчина зашел в этой теме. Мальчик провел тонкими пальцами по хвостам плетей и изящному дереву стеков, потрогал наручники и даже пооткрывал некоторые ящики. Все вещи были абсолютно чистыми и даже стерильными, если бы подросток не заметил, как вел себя парень, отдавший Зейну ключи, то решил бы, что этим никогда не пользовались. Но он видел, и он знал. Кто так себя ведёт.

 **Нижние**. Такие, каким был и он сам ещё всего месяц назад. Лиам даже думал бежать и биться головой об стену, коря себя за доверчивость. Но остановил себя на пороге. Вернее как остановил. Он врезался в Малика, который подхватил его на руки и захлопнул за ним дверь, стукнувшись головой о вычурные бордовые обои коридора.

— Ты не должен был узнать.

— Но я узнал, Зи.

— Бесполезно что-то отрицать.

— Всё ведь хорошо?

— Надеюсь, тыковка.

Эти слова стали отправной точкой для Лиама. Вот именно сейчас, когда всё должно было рухнуть к Мордредовой бабушке, Зейн просто говорит _**«Надеюсь, тыковка»**_ надломленным голосом и подросток готов простить ему массовое убийство с особой жестокостью, только бы мужчина снова улыбнулся. Мальчик обхватывает руками крепкие плечи и почти вешается на актёра, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, молча принимая и эту сторону человека, который его спас. Малик поднимает ребёнка на руки и несёт в гостиную. Там он усаживает мальчика на диван и опирается на барную стойку, опустив голову вниз

— Я должен был сказать сразу, прости. Я не смог. Тебе нужны были тепло и забота, а не вот это всё.

— Бэтмен, всё хорошо. Я знал зачем ты пришёл в тот день. А теперь вернись ко мне и расскажи мне всё.

— Тыковка…

Голос актёра ломается ещё сильнее. Он падает на диван и обнимает мальчика так крепко, что рискует сломать едва зажившие рёбра, но Лиам лишь притягивает его ближе, устраивая свою голову на плечо актёра. Пока мужчина рассказывает историю этого своего увлечения, мальчик пытается осмыслить происходящее. Он только что простил ложь мужчине. Спокойно принял его странное увлечение, которое может коснуться и его тоже, а он боится. И этот страх в нём сейчас начинает нарастать с новой силой.

Малик достоин лучшего. Лиам Пейн никогда не даст ему то, что ему нужно — абсолютное подчинение. Забившись в угол своего сознания однажды, сейчас, выведенный из плена собственных страхов и отчаяния он больше не хочет возвращаться туда. Мальчик отстраняется как только актёр замолкает. Он встаёт и начинает говорить то, что хочет сказать уже пару дней.

— Зи, я не могу так больше. Я не могу понять, как ты всё ещё терпишь меня. Я просто маленький мальчик, который боится себя, буквально каждого шороха. Я не делаю ничего, что могло бы держать тебя рядом со мной. Я не могу нормально спать, нормально ходить. Да я ни черта не могу делать нормально! Даже не могу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь.

— Малыш…

— Не смей. Не нужно меня жалеть, я — ничтожество. Ты ничего не сделаешь с этим. Нам лучше разойтись. Пока мы оба не натворили ошибок.

— Ты просто хочешь уехать от меня? — голос мужчины расстроенный и разбитый.

— Да. Я хочу уехать и просто перестать сваливать все свои проблемы на тебя. Я не могу так. Больше не могу.

Он врет. Он хочет остаться. Хочет больше всей этой мирной жизни, он ненавидит себя за свои же слова, но не может иначе. Малику будет лучше без него.

— Ты. Просто. Бросаешь. Меня. Одного? — эта интонация хорошо знакома Лиаму, Зейн на грани крика, — просто, твою мать, бросаешь. После всего?

Малик смотрит в коричные глаза. Он любит этого ребенка. Со всеми его недостатками и неуверенностью в себе. Актёр не станет отрицать это, просто не сможет. Малик не злиться, он понимает посыл и мотивы мальчика. Шатен страдает от комплекса неполноценности, и сколько бы времени не тратил Зейн на демонстрацию своей привязанности, на то, чтобы показать, как ребенок ценен для него, чувство подвоха не отпускает Лиама.

— Зейн. Я, правда, благодарен, но дальше я должен справиться сам. У тебя много проблем из-за меня. Это скоро увидят все.

— Ты считаешь это лучшим выходом, Лиам?! — Зейн не выдерживает и кричит это ему в лицо

— Да, считаю, — голос спокойный и даже не дрожит, но внутри все взрывается от крика Малика. Ему страшно, он не хочет, чтобы актёр кричал на него

Когда мальчик говорит свои последние слова, Зейн только кивает. После чего достаёт из кармана косухи запасной телефон и чековую книжку, расписывается в чеке и протягивает его Лиаму вместе с ручкой.

— Хорошо. Ты можешь идти, Пейн. Впишешь в чек любую сумму и обналичишь его в ближайшем банке. Но прежде…

Зейн не договаривает, просто подходит и притягивает подростка к себе за талию. Лиам смотрит в его глаза с холодной решимостью, но в самых уголках сознания актер ловит мольбу. Малик касается рукой его шеи и целует, до побелевших костяшек сжимает футболку на спине руками, зарывается пальцами в мягкие кудри и целует. Мягко, нежно, с яростной болью и отчаяньем. У Пейна в голове происходит взрыв сверхновой, когда его губы встречаются с губами актера. Всё встает на свои места. Каждая эмоция и чувство обретают объяснение. Он цепляется за плечи мужчины и неумело отвечает, показывает, что он остается, извиняется за совершенную глупость. И Зейн прощает.

Он просто притягивает ребенка к себе и разрывает поцелуй. Коричные океаны притягивают к себе всё сильнее, и он не может отвести взгляд. Каждая клеточка его тела хочет слиться с этим парнем перед ним. Ему просто нужен Лиам. Его маленький мальчик, его любовь, его самая великая сила, и самая главная слабость. А Лиам наконец понимает, что отпустить его уже не получится. Что он просто не сможет позволить теперь уйти от Зейна, он говорит это вслух.

— Я не уйду, не позволю себе бросить тебя, не дам тебе послать меня. Я люблю тебя, тыковка.

Эти слова значат так много, что Лиам хочет пропечатать их на своей коже чернилами. Он привычно прячет голову в изгиб такой знакомой до боли шеи и рвано дышит.

На улице занимался невесть откуда взявшийся дождь. Двое парней стоят, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга слабыми пальцами посреди комнаты. Так долго искавшие дорогу, но, наконец, нашедшие друг друга. принявшие плохое и хорошее друг в друге, не осуждая за совершенное. Теперь всё будет по-другому. Теперь они рядом.

***

* — название вида дерева 


	10. Get back

На улице занимался не весть откуда взявшийся дождь. Двое парней стоят, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга слабыми пальцами посреди комнаты. Так долго искавшие дорогу, но, наконец, нашедшие друг друга. принявшие плохое и хорошее друг в друге, не осуждая за совершенное. Теперь всё будет по-другому. Теперь они рядом.

Для них не могло быть ничего лучше, чем получить кого-то, кто будет заботиться и любить тебя, каким бы ты ни был. Говоря без всяких сомнений, Лиам цеплялся за свою соломинку, которая держала его на плаву всеми силами. Он не боялся хвататься за Зейна в ситуациях, когда ему было тяжело или больно и, что самое главное, не боялся самого Малика. Резкий, грубый и прямолинейный актёр был готов, на взгляд Лиама и Гарольда, служить ковриком для подростка. Да кем угодно, лишь бы мальчик улыбался и радовался жизни. На такое поведение Диана махнула рукой, бросив: «Пока этого никто не видит, пусть творит, что хочет».

А Лиаму было всё равно. Он просто стоял посреди огромной гостиной в громадной квартире, которая занимала весь грёбаный этаж, и сминал тонкими пальцами тёмную ткань, которая едва не рвалась под натиском хрупких рук. Мальчик так отчаянно не хотел отпускать единственную надежду на спасение и заботу, что напрочь забыл о том, что он, в общем-то, не верх мечтаний. Все страхи и сомнения вылетели из его головы в тот самый момент, когда губы Зейна накрыли его.

Малик не знал, что ему говорить дальше и как себя вести. Лиам тяжело и рвано дышал ему в плечо, почти разрывая в клочья его душу этим. Зейн раскрыл все свои тайны этому подростку, не оставляя ничего, что могло бы его ранить. И больше всего он был поражен тем фактом, что Пейн спокойно отреагировал на то, от чего он должен был бежать со скоростью, близкой к распространению света в вакууме. Но актёр даже не думал над тем, что мальчик может убежать. Теперь у ребёнка не было ни единого основания для подобного. Актёр понимал, что он поступил просто ужасно, рассказав мальчику о том, что чувствует. Но он не мог поступить иначе. он нуждался в том, чтобы мальчик знал.

В кармане куртки Малика щелкнул телефон. Блэковский телефон. Лиам поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на Зейна. Он знал, как именно звучит штатный телефон мужчины, и удивился новому звуку. Подросток прошел к дивану в гостиной и уселся на него, махнув рукой. Мол, _«занимайся делами, я тут посижу»_. Брюнет взял телефон и, прочитав сообщение, набрал номер Дианы. Трубку сняли через несколько секунд.

— Блэк.

— Издеваешься?

— Я стала бы шутить подобным?

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я так хочу.

— И когда, скажи мне на милость?

— В мае, ближе к суду. И объявись на базе сегодня. Посмотришь, что тут поменялось.

— Буду к ночи. Раньше не жди. У меня дел по самое горло.

— Не утони. До ночи.

— Увидимся.

Пока Зейн решал вопросы смертельной важности с собственным командиром Лиам пытался вспомнить, какое сегодня число. В итоге он плюнул на это дело и встал за телефоном. В твиттере был ужас. Катастрофа всемирного масштаба. Ладно, может он и преувеличивает, но, судя по происходящему, Малика номинировали на iHeart и BRITs минимум в двух номинациях. Включая номинацию лучшей фанатской армии. В топах мирового твиттера висели хештеги, а лента Лиама была забита не только самими постами о голосовании, но и их фото.

Мальчик совсем забыл, что про Зейна Джаваада Малика есть страница в Википедии. Поэтому сейчас с удивленным видом пролистывал фотографии с их прогулки в парке. Ни одного оскорбительного слова в свой адрес он не увидел. Только умиленные возгласы о том, насколько милым оказался избранник их кумира. _«Мишка Тэдди»_  — так окрестили мальчика особо юркие фанаты. Так как больше фотографий Лиама, кроме этих в сети не было. Люди строили разные конспирологические теории.

Зейн поставил чайник и подошел к дивану, на котором расположился подросток. Он поднял голову шатена, чтобы уложить её к себе на колени и иметь возможность видеть, что читает парень, пока он перебирает его волосы. Лиам тут же задал ему вопрос о происходящем в соцсети. Малик не особо удивился взрыву твиттера. Потому что его фанаты постоянно устраивали нечто подобное, давя всех остальных своей мощью. Если конечно в одной номинации не появлялись одновременно он и Silence. Тогда сайт слетал почти с девяноста пяти процентной вероятностью. Объединяющиеся в голосовании его фанаты и фанаты Гарольда с Найлом, сносили крышу любому другому фандому. Назвать их командой было бы трудно, поэтому парни звали их своей семьёй. За подобным разговором они провели некоторое время, пока Лиам не сменил тему.

— Почему нет ни одного газетного заголовка? Я даже специально поискал. Мы будто и не были в парке.

— Моя личная жизнь не подлежит публичному оглашению. Только если я не утверждаю обратное.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы избежать слухов, которые редко оказываются правдивыми.

— Тебе ведь придется говорить с прессой, и они явно будут задавать тебе каверзные вопросы.

— Эти акулы пера могут поломать о меня свои острые зубы, тыковка. я не того полета птица.

— Ух ты. Грозный Зейн Малик. Это точно ты две минуты назад утверждал, что любишь меня?

— Лиам.

— Не обижайся. Я шучу, Бэтмен.

Мальчик провел ладонью по щеке мужчины и сел на диване, пожив свою голову на плечо актёра. Тот просто обнял подростка и попросил Сири включить один из его плейлистов. Они сидели в уютной тишине и думали каждый о своём. Но им не нужно было спешить и обсуждать ничего. О дне рождения подростка Малик помнил. У него есть грандиозный подарок для невероятного мальчишки. Завтрашний день Лиам точно никогда не забудет.

***

Вернулись обратно парни в одиннадцатом часу ночи. Лиам почти с разбега открыл дверь, заваливаясь в квартиру и едва не умирая от смеха. Включив свет мальчик скидывает с себя кеды и проходит на кухню, пока актёр пытается переварить случившееся. Только что Лиам с невероятно серьёзным лицом, шепотом в самые губы, плел ему всякую чепуху о миграции северных оленей. Причём делал это так, будто ведёт к чему-то. Но на вопрос, а зачем он, собственно, это делает, мальчик пожал плечами и сказал, что ему просто захотелось. И убежал наверх по ступенькам, заливисто смеясь. Не то чтобы Малик был против веселья, но это было даже не забавно.

Когда Зейн повесил свою куртку на крючок и уже собирался идти на кухню из-за угла выбежал кудрявый вихрь и повис у него на шее, крепко обнимая. Актёр тут же прижал мальчика ближе, абсолютно не понимая перепадов настроения ребёнка. Лиам отлип от него через несколько минут и, поцеловав в щёку, снова скрылся на кухне. Мужчина прошел туда же и уселся на стул, наблюдая за мальчиком, что передвигался по всей кухне, напевая мелодию песни Малика себе под нос. Такой домашний вид ребёнка умилял и заставлял смотреть на весь мир иначе.

— Бэтмен.

— Да, тыковка?

— Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы встретиться с репортерами?

— Зачем?

— Моя дражайшая матушка будет безумно рада узнать, что её сын цел и невредим.

— Ты хочешь чтобы я рассказал?

— Да. Но если это слишком для тебя.

— Нет. Я буду рад. Потому что в итоге я не думаю, что найдётся хоть одна вещь, к которой они смогут придраться. Но я поговорю с Дианой и Луи.

— Какого числа суд об опеке?

— Двадцать девятого апреля. Через три дня.

— Ты готов?

— Правильнее было бы спросить готов ли Луи. Потому что мне нужно будет сказать от силы пару слов.

— А мне?

— Луи расскажет тебе всё. Ничего сложного. Полчаса и ты уже под моей опекой. И никто и никогда не сможет ничего этому противопоставить.

— Спасибо, Зи.

— Всегда тут для тебя, тыковка.

На этом разговор было решено закончить. Они просто выпили чай, болтая о неважных вещах, типа спорта или нового альбома какой-то группы. Атмосфера была более чем домашней. Хотя бы по той причине, что не было ничего, что могло бы её испортить. Малик проследил, чтобы Лиам выпил успокоительное и отнёс мальчика в спальню, так как подросток сказал, что примет душ утром. Через двадцать минут шатен уже спал на огромной кровати в их общей комнате. Теперь её действительно можно называть так. Из квартиры на базу мужчина направлялся в поднятом настроении. Пусть даже Лиам не сказал ничего ему в ответ, но он его не отверг и не сказал ни слова против его чувств. Так что Малик определенно был счастлив.


	11. Are you ready?

Приближавшаяся с невероятной скоростью перспектива получить своеобразный втык от командира, совсем не радовала Малика, который выжимал приличные двести сорок из своей машины. За окном мерно сияли звезды и реальность встретить на дороге кого-либо медленно, но верно, стремилась к нулю. Так что Зейн не думал сбавлять скорость, пролетая магистральные фонари так быстро, что они сливались в единую яркую линию. Единственную остановку он сделал на границе штата, чтобы подтвердить переезд и помчался дальше, пролетая мимо всех камер и постов дорожной инспекции. Даже если бы кто-то попытался его остановить, то этот человек вряд ли получил бы что-то кроме звука пролетающей мимо машины. На базе, находящейся, по какой-то странной причине, в другом штате, его ждала Диана.

Машина актёра подъехала к главным воротам огромного земельного участка, и к нему тутже вышли двое парней, вооруженных до самых кончиков пальцев. Они не спрашивали документы, только кивнули и открыли для него большие кованые ворота. Как только матово-чёрная ауди проехала вперед, ворота закрылись. Малик припарковался на главном дворе дома, прямо рядом с машинами самой Дианы и Абигор. Свет полной Луны мягко играл на его костюме, создавая впечатление, что его тут вообще нет. Идеальный боевой костюм цвета едва высохшего асфальта, подчёркивал фигуру и выделял Малика среди остальных. Его костюм не имел цветных отметин и был одного цвета с костюмом Абигор и Найла. Дубовые двери из беленого дерева распахнулись, и актёр прошел дальше. На третьем этаже уже собралась целая процессия. Демоны кричали. Спорили и возмущались, но было видно, что открыто выступать против командира не готовы.

— Так будет, потому что я так решила.

— Диана, мы не можем принять в команду зелёного сопляка.

— Ещё одно подобное выражение и ты окажешься в борделе из которого его забрал Лейд.

— С чего вдруг Лейдалион решил вернуться? Его не было долгое время?

Малик усмехнулся. И в самом деле. Его не было больше полугода, а тут нате, явился, не запылился, принимайте обратно. Но актёру было плевать. Даже если Демоны попытаются сделать вид, что ему не рады, то он не поверит ни на грамм. Та часть команды, что собралась здесь сегодня, все как на подбор его лучшие друзья, братья и сестры.

— У меня есть веские причины.

На него обернулись все, кто сидел в комнате. Они все были удивлены и поражены, но Малик, как и предполагалось, не нашёл ни одного взгляда, в котором читалась бы неприязнь. Все Демоны были рады видеть бывшего премьер-командира. Такой должности нет нигде. Кроме как у демонов. Это даже не заместитель или правая рука. Это преемник, наследник и главная опора командира. У Дианы таких было трое: он сам, воспитанник её рук, Абигор, Саэрос и Найл, согласно традициям принявший имя Себастьян Джейкоб Блэк.

На самом деле, ещё в свои далёкие девятнадцать, когда новоявленная королева клана набирала себе людей она и предположить не могла, что шаблон той команды, что она создала, продержится так долго. Сам Зейн, тогда ещё зелёный четырнадцатилетний юнец искренне считал, что он не нуждается ни в ком. Но, тем не менее, привязался к чертовым демонам, как к своей семье, по праву так их и называя. Малик сейчас, стоя перед самыми сильными и тренированными членами этой самой семьи не дрожал и не хмурился. Он улыбался. Широко и радостно, с лёгкой ноткой ухмылки в самом уголке губ. Он был рад снова оказаться в привычной обстановке.

— Чё обсуждаем, нечисть?

— Тебя и твоего паренька. Я хочу ввести Лиама Пейна в команду.

— Это я уже прочитал. И даже осмыслить успел.

— Имеешь что-то против?

— Он ребёнок! С тяжелой психологической травмой! Да он из квартиры сегодня в первый раз за десять дней вышел!

— Зейн, не кипишуй. Никто его насильно за ноги тянуть не станет.

— Хорошо. Поговори с ним сама.

Диана молча кивает и протягивает Зейну стакан. Малик берёт его и садится в ближайшее кресло, чтобы присоединиться к разговору и вникнуть в суть происходящих в клане дел. В самом деле, он не мог быстро влиться в то, что происходит сейчас в команде, потому что многое изменилось за те полгода, что его не было. Людей стало больше, забот и проблем меньше. Но неизменным осталось одно, та самая константа, которая помогала людям вливаться в коллектив самого начала, — добрые отношения внутри семьи. Никакого неуважения или попирательства. Это было под запретом. Даже сама командир предпочитала объяснять и доказывать, а не просто кричать и метать ножи. Хотя, чего только не было за четырнадцать-то лет.

За пару часов до рассвета Малик попрощался с демонами и пригласил Диану, Абигор и Саэроса на день рождения Лиама. Праздник должен быть начат в половине шестого в квартире Найла. Актёру нужно уладить пару командных дел, но это подождёт. Машина свернула на магистраль и набрала скорость.

***

Лиам просыпался постепенно. Мягко отходя от сна, он потянулся рукой вправо по постели и сел, в надежде увидеть Зейна на балконе с сигаретой. Их привычка: смотреть на рассвет по утрам. Актёр в это время курит, а Лиам наблюдает за ним и за восходящим солнцем сидя на стуле у окна. Но Малика не оказалось на балконе. Лиам встал и прошел дальше к двери, на которой висела записка, сделанная аккуратным почерком брюнета.

_«Уехал к команде. Люблю»_

Мальчик улыбнулся и вернулся в кровать. Смотреть на рассвет в одиночестве не хотелось. Он только успел дойти до кровати, когда дверь в комнату открылась и за ней показалась фигура Зейна.

— Думал тебя раньше десяти не ждать.

— Рассвет.

Это слово такое маленькое, одновременно было таким невероятно важным. Лиам не знал, как это объяснить. Ему не хотелось что-либо сейчас вообще объяснять. Он просто позволил Зейну завернуть себя в плед и посадить на плетеное кресло. Малик, вопреки обыкновению и прочему, не встал у бортика. Он сел рядом с Лиамом и закурил, держа руку мальчика в своей и поглаживая её большим пальцем. За порогом балкона брюнет будто оставил все свои переживания и заботы, не отпускавшие его еще со вчерашнего вечера. И дело было вовсе не в его признании. Тут всё было более чем элементарно.

Парень мог не до конца верить ему или бояться того, что может произойти дальше. Так что Зейну просто нужно доказать, что между ними ничего не измениться. На самом деле ничего и не могло измениться. Потому что Лиаму нужны тепло и поддержка, а Малику нужно отдавать своё накопившееся тепло кому-то. И это была не прихоть. Это было моментальное влечение, обожание и любовь с первого взгляда. Только по причине того. Что Малик сам проходил через это, он знал, что необходимо мальчику сейчас. И в первую очередь — это праздник. Его день рождения, который он не отмечал несколько лет.

И вот тут начинались проблемы, конца края которым видно не было. Во-первых, он не мог скрыть факт того, что в квартире Найла пройдёт вечеринка, потому что людей на неё приглашено просто немеряно. Во-вторых, нужно было что-то сделать с журналистами, которые будут поджидать его у входа, как бы он не просил их этого не делать. Плюс ко всему охране он не мог доверять до конца, а просить Демонов не очень-то и хотелось. И самым последним в списке стояла безопасность лично Лиама. Поставить охрану на входы и выходы было недостаточно. Мальчик стал достаточно ценным призом для любого, кто знает Лейда Блэка. Актёр корил себя за довольно опрометчивый поступок, но желание ребёнка пойти на улицу было для него важнее. Он разберётся с последствиями.

Но сейчас все эти переживания оставались за пределами не только комнаты, но и квартиры Зейна. Сейчас маленькая теплая ладошка в его руке была гораздо важнее, чем любые заботы об охране. И все враги могут покусать себя за локти, потому что он скорее закопает каждого своего недоброжелателя в землю лично, чем позволит искрам счастья и спокойствия покинуть коричные глаза. Актёр чувствует себя на своём месте впервые, после того, как он оказался в команде. Сейчас, преодолев триста пятьдесят миль за почти два часа, он, наконец-то, спокоен и умиротворён. Просто потому, что рядом с ним сидит укутанный в плед ребёнок, которого он спас и в которого влюбился. И это — счастье Зейна Джаваада Малика. Лиам счастье Зейна.

Шатен не замечает странных взглядов, которые на него бросает брюнет. Он был заворожен городом, расстелившемся перед ним. На многие мили вокруг них жители многочисленных многоэтажек и маленьких домиков просыпаются, чтобы начать свой день. Потому что на часах почти шесть утра и обычно люди в это время встают на работу. Лиам думает, что он выиграл в жизненную лотерею, потому что Зейн рядом. Он не пропустил их рассвет. И это значит невероятно много, потому что Диана говорила ему, что она перенесла штаб в Западную Луизиану. А это значит, что актёр нарушил невозможное количество законов и правил, чтобы успеть встретить с ним солнце.

Рассвет необычайно красив. Будто сама природа осведомлена о том, что сегодня день рождения у личного Солнца Зейна. Цветные всполохи лучей покрывали дома и играли яркими бликами на окнах. Закат впервые на памяти Малика переливался красным. Не оранжево-жёлтым, а именно насыщенно-красным, таким невероятным и завораживающим, что он отбирал всё внимание. Невозможно было оторвать взгляд от прекрасного зрелища, которое простиралось над городом. Лиам на секунду отвёл взгляд и на секунду обратил внимание на брюнета. Уже через несколько секунд он стоял с телефоном и камерой на балконе, выбирая лучший ракурс для съёмки.

— Нет, Зейн! Это никуда не годится! Ты можешь перестать выпендриваться?

— Ладно, хорошо. Больше не буду.

Шатен улыбнулся Лиаму ещё раз и спокойно сел на кресло. Мальчик крутился вокруг него и щелкал затвором, иногда указывая в какую сторону повернуть голову. Несколько минут спустя Лиам успокоился, и хотел было вернуться в кресло, но упал, споткнувшись о собственную ногу. Мгновение и Лиам уже сидит на коленях у Зейна с зажмуренными глазами.

— Спасибо.

Мальчик устраивает голову на плече у актёра и листает фотографии в камере, спрашивая Зейна, какие лучше. К тому моменту, когда они заканчивают. Солнце уже встаёт, и мужчина уносил Лиама обратно в кровать, накрывая его пушистым пледом. Малик разворачивается и скрывается в гардеробной, бросая предупреждение, что вместо него сегодня с ним будет Луи. Лиам в ответ только мычит что-то невнятное и кивает. Когда Малик покидает комнату, ребёнок уже вновь смотрел сны.

***

Часы показывали десять утра, когда двери огромного пентхауса раскрылись и комнаты наполнились шумом. Множество шаров и различных украшений, ящики с цветами и лентами, статуэтки, вазы и много чего ещё было внесено в фойе квартиры. Вошедший последним, Найл Джеймс Хоран окинул взглядом главный зал и столовую и улыбнулся во все тридцать два. День рождения мальчика будет шикарным. А пока, нужно привести к подобию порядка весь этот ужас. Ирландец хлопнул ладонями и сказал:

— Дамы и господа! До пяти часов мы должны превратить эти невнятные кучи во что-то сверхъестественно красивое! Приступайте!

Через десять минут квартира напоминала муравейник, а Найл спокойно отпивал виски из хрустального бокала. Зеленоволосый был уверен, он не пожалеет о потраченном времени. Тем более что светящиеся глаза милашки Лиама того стоят. Да и Малик будет рад. Чего только не сделаешь для счастья друзей.

Через час людей в квартире прибавилось. Хотя бы потому, что приехал Гарольд. Пока его муж развлекал Лиама просмотром фильмов и игрой в приставку, сам певец кричал на флористов и неуклюжих официантов. Люди сновали туда-сюда, на кухне происходило светопреставление, мебель двигалась ближе к стенам, а столы наоборот выдвигались немного вперёд. Стайлс-Томлинсон носился по квартире, как укушенный в одно место пчелой. Его лучший друг _(если быть честным, кудрявый искренне считал малыша Лиама своим братом_ ) должен иметь лучший день рождения на этом побережье. Даже если ему придётся убить пару идиотов, которых кто-то назвал официантами. Ну вот с чего они решили, что бокалы для шампанского должны стоять горой? Да красиво, но абсолютно непрактично и выпендрёжно. А нам такое не нужно!

К четырём часам квартиру, получив двойную оплату _(как сказал Найл, за моральный ущерб)_ , покинули два флориста, стилист и десяток разнорабочих. Официанты скрылись в отведенной комнате, двое дворецких получали последние указания от управляющего, ди-джей настраивал последние детали в музыке, повара заканчивали готовить десерты. Через полтора часа здесь начнут появляться первые гости. Лиам и Зейн прибудут к шести. Последними. В гардеробной спорили двое певцов. Кожаные куртки и джинсы или всё-таки костюмы? И не поймёшь, что подойдёт лучше!

***

В двадцати милях от квартиры ирландца в двери базы демонов влетел Зейн. Сбросив с себя костюм он направился в душ — отмываться от противного запаха крови. У него есть всего пара часов, чтобы смыть это с себя и написать хоть какой-то отчёт для Дианы. А потом нужно забрать подарок для Лиама, заехать за костюмами и не забыть про парикмахера. Учитывая такой маленький срок просто невозможное количество дел. Но что такое невозможно для Зейна Малика — практически второе имя!

Подарок для парня Зейн выбрал особенный и заказал его ещё тогда, когда узнал о дате дня рождения парня. Такие вещи требуют времени для изготовления. Забота и любовь это аккурат то, чего мальчику не досталось в детстве. Значит, Малик подарит ему чувство защищенности. В чисто Демоническом понимании. Прямо сейчас ему нужно к их мастеру. Понеслась!

Дома актёр оказался только в пять часов. Луи понимающе улыбнулся. Пожал ему руку и отправился домой собираться к празднику. Малик же зашел в квартиру и первым делом притянул ребёнка к себе для объятий.

— Ты сегодня долго.

— Слишком много дел. Прости.

— Не страшно. Как день?

— Он ещё не закончен. Я кое-что привёз тебе. Так что надевай, скоро поедем к Найлу.

— Зачем?

— Праздновать твой день рождения.

Лиам ошарашено посмотрел на Зейна. Он помнил и даже организовал ему торжество. Мальчик радостно улыбнулся и бросился на брюнета с объятиями, сбивая его с ног и падая на диван. Они пролежали так несколько минут, прежде чем раздался звонок в дверь. Пришёл парикмахер. Самое время собираться.

***

Мальчик смотрел на себя в зеркало и не узнавал. Подросток, отражающийся в гладкой поверхности, просто не мог быть им. Он — маленький и нескладный выглядел просто невероятно. Купленные Зейном пару недель назад, темные синие джинсы оказались весьма удачным приобретением. На теле шатена, приведшего свою форму в относительный порядок, они, дополняемые кремовой приталенной рубашкой и пиджаком, смотрелись просто невероятно. Волосы были уложены в милую прическу и не топорщились во все стороны. Лиам нравился себе, но ещё больше ему нравился Зейн.

Мужчина представлял собой полную противоположность подростку. Вместо темных облегающих джинс, аккуратные светлые брюки. Рубашка на нём была насыщенно-синей и почти абсолютно прозрачной. Сверху всего этого великолепия актёр надел молочную кожаную куртку. Когда Лиам увидел его в первый раз, то уронил на пол слабую челюсть.

Зейн обнял мальчика со спины и критически оглядел их в зеркале. С обложки они будут смотреться идеально. Улыбнувшись во все белоснежные тридцать два, брюнет поцеловал ребёнка в щеку и направился к выходу, захватив сумку с полки у входа. У них есть двадцать минут на дорогу.


	12. Is it all that good

Чёрная ауди припарковалась около жилого комплекса. Толпа журналистов мгновенно окружила машину, повсюду мелькали вспышки камер и разные голоса. Внутри машины Лиам сжал тонкими пальцами ладонь Зейна и получил мягкое поглаживание в ответ.

— Что происходит?

— То, что я обычно называю: сборище идиотов без мозга и уважения.

— И почему так?

— Потому что нам не дадут пройти в квартиру свободно. Ненавижу эту часть работы.

На последнем предложении Зейн скривился и после надел маску абсолютного безразличия, открывая дверь машины и хватая Лиама за руку сильнее. Как только дверь открылась затворы камер, и крики журналистов обрушились на Лиама ударной волной. Он схватился за руку Зейна и дернул на себя. Актёр завернул ребёнка в объятия и накрыл его голову рукой, притягивая ближе к себе. Журналисты притихли, а Зейн уже ненавидел идею праздника у Найла, ведь в дом ирландца был только один вход — центральный.

Лиам простоял так несколько секунд, а потом кивнул и спокойно прошёл дальше. Как только они оказались в холле здания, и от репортеров их стала отделять затемненная дверь, Зейн снова притягивает мальчика к себе и успокаивающе поглаживает по шее, шепча извинения в карамельные волосы. Шатен позволяет себе вдохнуть запах парфюма мужчины и на секунду расслабиться, после чего слегка касается губами ключицы актёра, скрытой тканью рубашки, и отстраняется.

— Прости, тыковка. Не стоило…

— Я в норме, Зи. пошли.

Малик берет шатена за руку и проходит к лифту. На последнем этаже двери распахиваются, и приветливый швейцар забирает у Малика сумку. У двери в гостевой зал их ждут Найл и Гарольд, в привычных полустрогих костюмах. Лиам бросается в объятия кудрявого с самого порога, после чего обнимает Найла, дружески похлопывая его по плечу. Парни поздравляют его с днём рождения, протягивая аккуратные свертки с подарками. Лиам отдает их швейцару и заходит в зал.

Тир часа работы и каторжного подконтрольного труда рабочих, флористов и прочих стоили того. По крайней мере, на первый неискушенный взгляд Малика. По мнению Лиама, которого, в общем-то, никогда не баловали подобным, он попал в чертов ботанический сад. В комнате был даже непонятной формы фонтан с крутившимся шаром. Ну вот в самом деле, кому придет в голову гениальная идея поставить фонтан в собственном приемном зале? Такого количества цветов, фигурок и прочего барахла Лиам никогда в своей жизни не видел.

С видом невероятного Джокера и его же акульей улыбкой, Найл поднял вверх руки и трижды хлопнул привлекая к себе внимание в своей излюбленной манере — громкими звуками.

— Итак, дамы и господа! Виновник торжества, наконец, прибыл. Знакомьтесь — Лиам Джеймс Пейн!

Мальчик улыбается и едва не портит прическу рукой. Зейн приобнимает его за плечо и тут же ведёт к столу с напитками. По сути своей это было такое же светское мероприятие, как и множество других, на которых Зейну приходилось бывать. Масштаб проблемы хоть и был меньшим, но всё равно оставлял желать лучшего. Хотя бы потому, что это был день рождения его мальчика. Там их настигают Абигор и Саэрос. Оба демона присоединяются к поздравлениям остальных и перебрасываются парой ничего не значащих фраз с Зейном.

В таком ритме, по аккомпанемент медленной музыки и напитков к парням подходит ещё десяток человек, прежде чем актёр утягивает мальчика на балкон. Тут нет лишних людей. На самом деле лишь те, кому Малик лично разослал приглашения. Пейн был абсолютно не против полу-светского приёма и радостно отреагировал на возможность познакомиться со многими звездами эстрады и кино. Но такой наплыв людей был явно большим, чем мальчик мог вынести. Они несколько минут смотрят на закат, после чего Зейн поворачивается к ребёнку лицом и берёт его руки в свои.

— Ли. Я понимаю, что для тебя это сложно принять и понять, но я, в самом деле, считаю тебя главной своей драгоценностью. А драгоценности стоят того, чтобы их оберегать всеми доступными способами. Я хочу подарить тебе чисто демоническое обозначение безопасности. В самом деле, это была спонтанная идея и я не уверен понравится ли тебе это, но… В общем, это мой тебе подарок. Как символ того, что я вечно буду тебя оберегать, пока ты сам не захочешь иначе.

С этими словами он с видом заправского фокусника достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленькую чёрную коробочку с геральдической буквой «Б» цвета навахо. Внутри на бархатной выемке лежал тоненький браслет из кожи, украшенный маленькими металлическими подвесками. Лиам протянул руку и коснулся его подушечками пальцев, пробуя на ощупь. Тонкая аккуратная кожа приятно соприкасается с пальцами подростка. Пейн поднимает браслет и видит, что подвижные детали находятся достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы звенеть соприкасаясь.

Лицо Лиама озаряется улыбкой, и он аккуратно отставляет подарок на стоящий рядом столик, после чего бросается на Зейна с объятиями. Малик прижимает подростка к себе и поднимает его в воздух, кружась на месте. Шатен лишь громко смеётся и расставляет руки в стороны. Когда Лиам оказывается на полу, то тянется к коробке и просит Зейна надеть браслет. Брюнет с легкостью застегивает его на щиколотке мальчика и целует ребенка в щеку. Подросток думает двадцать секунд и, когда они уже почти ушли с балкона, поворачивает Зейна к себе лицом и на небольшую долю секунды легонько утыкается своими губами в губы мужчины.

Подросток делает шаг назад и начинает перебирать руками края своего пиджака, рассматривая свои же ботинки. В голове только один вопрос: _«Зачем?»_. И он не может дать на него ответ, потому что сейчас он боится, что его не так поймут. Малик ошарашен этим действием Лиама, но он улыбается ему и поднимает пальцами опущенный подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на себя. Он мягко отнимает руки ребенка от подола пиджака и целует костяшки пальцев, притягивая ребенка в объятья. Лиам утыкается носом в изгиб шеи мужчины и надрывно всхлипывает, что заставляет Малика прижать его ещё ближе и запустить руку в карамельные волосы, растрепывая причёску.

Мальчик сжимает пальцы, сминая молочную кожу куртки на спине мужчины, и всхлипывает сильнее. Для него происходящее странно, ново и жутко. Потому что он чувствует такие вещи, которые не может понять. Для Лиама всё это чересчур хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Что-то обязательно должно с ним случиться, ведь всегда что-то случается. Шатен дрожит в руках Зейна и борется с собой. Потому что ему очень хочется сейчас сбежать, чтобы потом не было больно. Мальчик в последний раз наполняет легкие терпким запахом Малика и отстраняется, улыбаясь.

Брюнет вытирает слезы с щёк мальчика и поправляет его пиджак. Они заходят обратно в помещение держась за руки. На самом деле на них оборачиваются, и это совсем не удивительно. Для всех, кто находится здесь, Зейн Малик это эдакий скрытный жесткий мудила, который ненавидит мир. А тут он демонстрирует такие элементы заботы, коих удостаивались немногие из ближайших друзей актёра, что уж говорить об остальных. И это заставляет Малика напрячься. Особенно сильно его беспокоят странные люди, что собираются у некоторых столиков с напитками. Их пропустила охрана, а значит, особо явной опасности они не представляют, но что-то заставляет его задуматься.

Через почти два часа, когда вечер достиг своего апогея скуки, на импровизированную сцену взлетает Гарольд, который с гордым видом сообщает, что шоу не окончено. За ним на сцену поднимаются Найл и Зейн. Все трое встают у стоек с микрофонами и, набравши воздуха в легкие, речь берет Малик. Он долго распинается о странностях судьбы и неожиданных музах, а после и вовсе говорит несвойственную ему вещь, абсолютно копируя кудрявого: «Относитесь к людям с добротой, и они ответят вам взаимностью». Найл опускает руки на клавиши, и медленная музыка пианино разносится по комнате, практически следом за ним вступает Стайлс-Томлинсон. Последним слышится голос Зейна.

****

Making little conversations,  
So long I've been waiting,  
To let go of myself and feel alive.

За ним вступает Найл, а после и Гарольд. Они втроем впервые поют что-то подобного содержания, для каждого из них не слышать тяжелую барабанную дробь и звук электрогитары в ушах непривычно. Но это гимн их любви, написанный вместе, пережитый вместе, и сейчас, стоя перед своими друзьями и коллегами, они не боятся петь его, потому что чувствуют острую необходимость в этом. Лиам же смотрит на своего мужчину с невероятным восторгом. Шатен искренне благодарен за всё то, что для него сделали и эта песня, как вишенка на горе сусального золота у постамента Зейна в его голове. Он переводит взгляд немного в сторону и чувствует легкий укол в шею. Его настигает темнота даже прежде, чем он успевает произнести хоть звук и позвать на помощь, привлекая к себе внимание.

За всеми людьми никто даже не замечает, как мужчина что-то вкалывает Лиаму и тихонько уносит его тело через черный ход. Охрана делась в неизвестном направлении, гости были заняты зрелищем, а выступающие смотрели по сторонам. На последнем куплете Зейн открывает глаза, чтобы найти взгляд своего мальчика и прослеживает взглядом толпу. Он тормозит на секунду и этого хватает Найлу и Диане, чтобы понять — Пейна тут нет. Хоран встаёт так резко, что его стул отлетает на метр, гитары Гарольда и Малика оказываются просто брошенными на полу, а гости остаются в жутком неведении. Блэки же мгновенно исчезают из поля зрения и распределяются по зданию. Уже через тридцать секунд Малику докладывает Саэрос:

— Пятеро наших выведены из строя. Чёрный ход открыт и там никого и не было. Одна из машин гостей пропала. Бери свою и выезжай.

Репортеры внизу в страхе разбегаются от вида актёра и Дианы Блэк-Хоран. Они вылетают из строения с единственным ясным желанием в глазах — убивать. И легкой смерти никто не получит. Тем не менее, после почти получаса поисков, все Блэки и оба Стайлс-Томлинсона оказываются на базе. Там у малика случается форменная истерика, и он в истерическом припадке закидывает стену ножами. Он жалеет об одной единственной оплошности, которую допустил по своей же глупости. Он не включил трекер на ножном браслете Лиама, потому что заволновался и оказался слишком рассеян. Теперь из-за его безалаберности может пострадать его любимый шатен. И малик не простит себе если он не успеет.

Да еще и открытый задний вход. Он не мог допустить подобного. Только не он. Каждый угол должен был просматриваться с камер, никто не мог уйти незамеченным, а значит это кто-то из охраны, той которую Малик набрал сам. Лиам находится неизвестно где и неизвестно в каком состоянии, а он не может даже взять себя в руки. Он кидает в стену последний нож, попадая рядом с оставшимися пятнадцатью, и уходит в мастерскую. Привести себя в порядок, пока Диана объявляет общий сбор.

Когда он выходит, командир выдыхает, а несколько впечатлительных новичков проверяют пистолеты. Из комнаты выходит вооруженный до зубов мужчина в сером. Аби признаёт в нём своего премьер-командира, демона, который владеет почти всеми видами оружия, водит всё, что движется; курит всё, что поджигается и пьёт всё, что горит. **_Тот самый Лейдалион Саэрос Блэк, что смотрит на мир ангельским взглядом серийного убийцы.  
_**  
Похитители получат по заслугам. Потому что на охоту вышел истинный Блэк. и он заберёт свою украденную собственность, стерев нахалов с лица земли.


	13. Finding love

Похитители получат по заслугам. Потому что на охоту вышел истинный Блэк. И он заберёт свою украденную собственность, стерев нахалов с лица земли. Никто не имеет права забирать то, что принадлежит Блэкам. Как бы противно это не звучало, но Лиам был целиком и полностью Зейна и тот, кто посмел отобрать у премьер-командира его парня, ещё узнает, что такое Демоны и как они ищут своё. На Нью-Йоркской базе было общее собрание. Часы показывали половину первого ночи, когда Зейн смог придти в себя и начать действовать с трезвой головой.

Лейдалион прошёл к операторам и коротко обрисовал им ситуацию, им нужно было попытаться дистанционно активировать браслет, что он повесил на лодыжку своего парня. Пока программисты пытались совершить технически невозможное действо, он оглядел общий состав команды. Перед ним стояли все Демоны, что были свободны и находились в трехчасовой доступности от города. Больше сотни человек молча смотрели на своего премьер-командира и Королеву, стоящую впервые на шаг позади кого-то.

— Дорогая семья, сегодня у меня забрали того человека, ради защиты которого я вернулся. Саэр, достаньте записи с ближних камер, мне нужно знать, на чём и куда эти гады смылись.

Парень с хмурым видом и алыми полосками на костюме кивает и разворачивается, уводя за собой два десятка парней и девушек в серых костюмах. У каждого из них на плече, такие же алые как и полоски у командира, цифры — знак принадлежности к отряду техников. Лейд поворачивает к группе с фиолетовыми знаками и говорит с командиром аналитиков.

— Дро, полный список охраны и посетителей на вас. Прошерстите информацию вдоль и поперёк, найдёте что подозрительное или связь с матерью или отцом Лиама — доложить мне. Сэбастьян, передай полную боевую готовность на страну. Возможно, эти придурки решат перевести его в другое место.

— А ты чем займёшься? — спросила Диана позади

— Буду искать лазейки, и ждать звонка. Лиама похитили ради выгоды или чтобы помучить меня. В любом случае они со мной свяжутся. А пока я поговорю с операторами.

— Что сказать прессе?

— Если к полудню Лиам не будет дома, я назначу за его возвращение такую цену, что его в этом городе будут искать даже мыши.

Лейд подошёл к технике и присоединился к некоторым спорящим в анализе структуры браслета. Компьютеры выдавали неудачу раз за разом, пока один из них не отобразил картинку на короткую секунду, но даже этого хватило фотографической памяти Малика, чтобы запомнить красную мигающую точку. Он развернулся от стола и подлетел к картам города быстрее, чем воздух распространяется в вакууме. Карты взлетели в воздух, когда премьер-командир дотронулся до них.

— Вот, — Лейд ткнул в здание в трех кварталах Юго-Востоку от стадиона Мэдисон Гарден.

— Две пятерки туда, чтоб видели каждый дюйм, — приказала Диана и команда Абигор исчезла из поля зрения, — мы их выследим.

Малик кивнул и развернулся. Его отряд был готов выходить в любую минуту. В здании, как и всегда, останутся технари, операторы и медики. С ним уйдут его рейнджеры. Видит Сатана, он не хотел снова одевать костюм и снова раздавать указания, но когда на волоске оказалась жизнь его мальчика, то ему стало плевать на всё. Сегодня он готов убивать, пытать и преступать собственные принципы. Но его Лиам вернётся домой.

***

Далеко не об этом думал сам Лиам, сидя в нескольких милях от своего парня. Для него происходящее казалось совершенно закономерным. Как и сам Зейн, впрочем, он не особо удивился похищению, но вот его видение дальнейшего развития событий сильно отличалось от такового у Малика. Пейн, оставаясь верным своей неуверенности, за те два часа, что прошли с момента, когда он пришёл в себя, сумел надумать себе такого, что хуже быть уже не может.

Он сидел в сыром темном подвале, в котором, казалось, даже стены желают тебе смерти. В помещении была практически абсолютная тишина, лишь слегка гудела вентиляция, создавая легкий фоновый шум и не давая заснуть. Потому что такое ненавязчивое раздражение слуха вызывало жесткие слуховые галлюцинации, заставляя Лиама слышать то, чего на самом деле не было. Парень скрутился в маленький комочек в углу и тихо всхлипывал, перебирая пальцами браслет, подаренный Маликом. Шатен не думал, что его будут искать. Потому что он не стоит того. Скорее всего, Малику позвонят и попросят выкуп, который, по мнению ребёнка, он не заплатит.

Этого и ожидали похитители. Вернее, заказчик, прекрасно осведомленный о душевном состоянии парня. Он знал, что именно нужно было делать, чтобы загнать парня в душевную яму. Странным было то, что заказавшему похищение удалось найти недалёких кретинов, которые не знали, кто такой на самом деле Лиам и какая сила стоит за его спиной. Иначе они не решились бы. Никогда. Дверь в камеру открылась и послышался голос:

— Вставай парень. Мы меняем место дислокации.

Лиам быстро спрятал браслет в кроссовок и подошёл к двери. Мир погас через три шага наружу.

***

— Мы нашли их машину, тёмно-синий Субару, пробили номер — в угоне. Аналитики смогли опознать удодов, что забрали твоего Лиама. Двое охранников и гость. Вроде как приглашённый, но всё равно личность странная.

Лейд взял из рук техника папки и раскрыл первую. На него с бумаги смотрел человек, которого легче всего описать словом «никакой». В нём не было совсем ничего такого, что бросалось бы в глаза, даже особых отметок не было. Именно такие люди становятся похитителями и грабителями. Их невозможно запомнить. Потому что они идеально смешиваются с толпой. Малика окликнул оператор:

— Они начали движение. Вижу их машину на камере. Движутся по двадцать восьмой к стадиону.

Зейну требуется минута, чтобы сесть в машину. Он догоняет их на седьмой, и спокойно вклинивается в ведение, через три машины. Субару поворачивает на тридцать четвёртую и направляется в сторону тоннеля Линкольна. Они собираются съехать с Манхеттена в сторону выезда из штата. Что странно, они не видят слежку, но петляют по материку. До Малика доходит лучше, когда они меняют машину у Хадсон парк, прежде чем свернуть на Рувер стрит и выехать на восьмидесятую трассу через Челленгер, направляясь к границе штата. В Пенсильвании есть не отслеживаемый переход в Канаду.

Его разворачивают почти у границы. Это не та машина. Лиам оказался в той, что направилась в Бруклин, но они, видимо, поменяли тачку в слепых зонах ещё пару раз, ибо ни техники, ни операторы не смогли проследить их движение. Малик возвращается на базу и лично просматривает все записи с камер, прежде чем просто выпустить две обоймы в стену.

— Лейд, мы нашли одного из посредников. Его сейчас привезут.

Самое время браться за нож. И хотя ещё месяц назад он бы не одобрил методы допроса, которыми пользовался, но ему плевать. Спустя два часа криков и тройки выдранных ногтей, Зейну называют два имени. В этот момент один из новичков заходит в камеру, чтобы принести малику воду, что он просил. У парня случается культурный шок от того, что он видит перед собой: волосы слегка растрепались, но лежат не менее идеально, чем два часа назад; на открытых предплечьях видны бордовые пятна крови, а костяшки немного разбиты; на абсолютно серой кожаной ткани костюма виднеются следы чёрт знает чего.

Но страшнее всего были взгляд и голос, в комплекте с внешним видом они составляли общую картину настоящего Дьявола, пришедшего в этот мир карать неверных. Казалось, Малик может начать метать молнии, если очень захочет. Он вытирает руки о полотенце и выходит. Тело приберут другие. Пакистанец бросает одно из названных имён Абигор и выходит к машинам. Он отправляется в погоню. Ему нужно успеть до того, как личность, о которой ему сообщили, сядет в самолёт и скроется за Атлантикой.

Лейдалион преодолевает расстояние до аэропорта в кратчайшие сроки и даже не нуждается в игре в догонялки. Эх, а так хотелось поиграть с едой. Но, в конце концов, он довольно быстро возвращается на базу и подземелья пополняет ещё один человек. Абигор прибывает на базу через семь часов, когда тот, кого поймал сам Зейн похож на Алессу из «Сайлент Хилл». Ему всё равно, насколько сильно это может сыграть впоследствии. Сейчас он так невозможно зол, что не знает, куда девать эту энергию. Он не смог уберечь своего мальчика, его так сильно распирает от отвращения и ненависти к себе, что ему приходится сдерживаться чтобы не сломать пару стен вручную, а заодно пару лишних костей придурку на стуле. Малик как никогда близок к тому, чтобы разнести блядский Нью-Йорк по камню, для того, чтобы методом простого научного тыка найти своего мальчика.

Малик заходит в камеру вместе с Найлом и тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Им не нужны лишние свидетели. Потому что сейчас они будут вести допрос тем методом, которому их обоих научила Диана самолично. На грани добра и зла.

— Итак, расскажешь нам что-нибудь интересное, Саймон? — первым начинает брюнет, пока Найл стоит у стены и разглядывает коллекцию выпивки, что находится в подвале.

— Ничего, кроме того, что ты мудила.

— А ты недалёкий кретин. Мы продолжим констатировать очевидное или начнём говорить конструктивнее? — подаёт голос Найл и отдаёт стакан с бурбоном Малику.

— Если вы меня не отпустите…

— Ты реально надеешься выйти отсюда живым? Дурак, — Зейн наклоняется на уровень его лица, опираясь правой рукой на спинку его стула, слегка отнимая ножки от пола

— Ты ничего мне не сделаешь.

— Он дебил или прикидывается? — у зеленоволосого почти отвисает челюсть от такой фразы, — **это Лейдалион Блэк** , парень. Он может отбить тебе яйца через череп и сказать. Что так всё и было.

Глаза мужчины на стуле распахиваются до невозможных размеров, но возвращаются в прежнее состояние он довольно быстро. Малику даже почти не приходится пачкать руки. Этот придурок хоть и говорит довольно обтекаемо, но для человека привыкшего работать с прессой и неочевидной информацией, его слова довольно прозрачны. Парня забрали чтобы просто попугать Малика, запросить выкуп и убить на обмене, забрав деньги. Осталось только узнать у кого же хватило яиц, чтобы сотворить подобное.

— Ну и скажи мне, кто же в этом городе такой смелый? — задает прямой вопрос Малик

— Или тупой, — дополняет его Найл

— Идите в жопу.

— Я не советовал бы тебе начинать дерзить мне, член бляхомудии Йорка

— Катись в пизду, уебок Демонский, — говорит мужчина и получает кулаком в челюсть

— Я повторю вопрос, — спокойно продолжает Малик, — Кто заказал тебе, выблядок, Лиама Пейна.

— Слушай, я не знаю, кто это был.

— Знаешь как раньше проверяли бурбон и ром? Поливали им порох и поджигали. Наша партия бурбона в этот раз, кажется, совсем дерьмо. Не горит, представляешь.

Найл спокойно поливает напитком из бутылки, привязанного к стулу мужчину и поджигает зажигалку.

— Как насчёт проверить качество напитка, Лейд?

— Всегда за.

— Да, блять, это тёлка какая-то. Я не виделся с ней, — почти кричит мужчина и Малик усмехается.

— Лицо помнишь?

— Да

— Найл, зови Дариану, пусть рисуют, а потом избавятся от него.

— Но я же всё сказал, — в глазах читается недоумение

— Но ты слишком много видел, — говорит Малик, прежде чем закрыть дверь в камеру.

Через десять минут в общий кабинет аналитиков врывается Дариана и смотрит на Малика огромными глазами, протягивая рисунок. Он поднимает ошарашенный взгляд на подругу и та подтверждающее кивает.

— Да ну нахуй. Это какая-то хуеверть выходит. Зачем ей это нужно?

— Мальчик может подпортить ей репутацию светской дивы. Если начнёт говорить.

Луи и Гарольд, что находятся тут с самого начала подходят ближе, чтобы разглядеть картинку и кудрявый просто разворачивается и идёт к машине. За ним уходит и Зейн. Они поедут к явно больной на голову женщине, чтобы узнать, куда она могла деть Лиама. Возможно она расколется. Если же нет, то Малик сделает заявление в прессу, когда вернётся. И его мальчика будут искать все.

На столе в комнате аналитиков остался лежать портрет статной женщины, поступок которой привёл к таким последствиям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если читатете, то оставляйте, пожалуйста отзывы. Они очень важны для меня.


	14. Save you tonight

Над одним из самых богатых районов Лос-Анджелеса сияло теплое весеннее солнце, но для одного человека оно было, как насмешка над его неспособностью организовать светлую жизнь своего парня. Брентвуд всегда привлекал знаменитостей и просто богатых людей, так что не было удивительно, что тут жила и эта состоятельная женщина, которую и приехала навестить, не особо примечательная для такого района, машина.

Черная ауди припарковалась у дороги и двое парней направились к дому. Если бы у хозяев были собаки, они бы начали скулить и забивались по углам. По пятым углам собственной конуры. Несмотря на приличные смокинги, молодые люди выглядели довольно угрожающе. Хотя бы потому, что они за этим и пришли — нагнетать страх на обитателей дома, чтобы узнать всю информацию, что требовалась им в срочном порядке.

Кудрявый постучал в дверь и отошёл на шаг в сторону, встав рядом со своим другом и поправляя рукой разметавшиеся длинные волосы. Дверь открылась и на пороге появилась миловидная женщина сорока лет с копной волос песочного цвета. Она поправила, слетевшую с плеча, просторную футболку и впустила мужчин в дом, сразу же закрывая за ними дверь. Они абсолютно молча прошли на кухню. Было видно, что женщина начинает чувствовать себя неуютно в своём собственном доме.

— Что привело вас, мистер Малик, в мой дом так рано?

— Понимаете, кто-то забрал у меня нечто невероятно ценное. И я хотел удостовериться, что вы не причастны к похищению.

— Ну что вы, мистер Малик. Я из дома боюсь выйти, не то что воровать, — а на лбу ни единой морщинки, вот уж лгунья

— Миссис Мортен, я всё понимаю, но мы должны проверить догадку, — вклинивается в разговор Гарри, и женщина кивает в ответ на его фразу, — кто-то похитил вашего сына с празднования дна рождения.

— Кто мог его забрать? — брови подлетают вверх и Малик усмехается.

— Вы нам и скажите.

— Да как вы смеете?! Я никогда бы не похитила…

— Не стоит договаривать. Потому что если окажется, что это вы, это только добавит вам очков к смерти, миссис Пейн.

— Я уже год как Мортен, думала, вы знаете.

— Не утруждайте себя поправлением меня, — отмахнулся пакистанец и медленно подошёл к женщине, доставая нож из-за спины, — Я выясню, кто это сделал и тогда, я прикончу заказчика и всех исполнителей самым жутким из всех имеющихся способов. И вас не спасут ваши адвокаты и телохранители.

— А не боишься, что тебя утянет в пучину? Или что совесть проснется? — казалось, даже острое лезвие метательного ножа эту странную женщину не пугало

— Да что ж вас всех беспокоит моя совесть?! — Малик прижимает нож плашмя прямо под сонную артерию и спокойнее добавляет, — не апеллируй к тому, чего нет, женщина. И не забывайся.

— Нам пора, Лейдалион.

— В самом деле, Гарольд, — Зейн отвешивает поклон женщине, — доброго дня, миссис Мортен.

— Ещё увидимся, мистер Малик.

— Не приведи Горгона!

Оба парня проходят вниз по дорожке к своим машинам и оборачиваются в самом конце, чтобы увидеть, как женщина разговаривает по телефону, активно жестикулируя. Они узнают о чём был разговор, как только приедут обратно на базу. Пока Малик пытался не совсем законными методами отвлечь женщину, Гарольд разбросал по всей кухне жучки, чтобы контролировать каждый шаг женщины. Ошибка будет стоить им многого.

***

В Бруклине в, знакомом до последней чёрточки и каждой трещины в потолке, борделе сидел парень, ради которого Малик только что открыто угрожал жене миллионера. Лиам Пейн не знал, что его место размещения лишь психологический ход, чтобы ещё сильнее сломить мальчишку и вернуть его в страх и страдания, которые он пережил. К сожалению, это работало, возможно, не так хорошо, как предполагалось, потому что психолог не зря ел свой хлеб, а Гарольд не просто так звал мальчика братом. У Пейна было достаточно времени. Чтобы погрузиться в пучину холодного, вязкого отчаянья и он несколько часов просто смотрел в одну точку. Прежде чем просто принять тот факт. Что Малик не приедет за ним. Он не найдёт его. потому что мальчик слышал, как похитители говорили с кем-то о выкупе и даже сделали пару его фотографий. Лиам находился в первобытном ужасе всего первый час, а потом увидел в этом шикарную возможность отпустить свои прошлые страхи.

Парень обходил комнату, легко прикасаясь дрожащими подушечками пальцев к предметам скудного интерьера, и просто тихо проговаривал про себя некоторые события, казавшиеся ему особо страшными. Когда спустя полтора часа ноги уже перестали его держать, а годовой запас слёз был успешно опустошён, мальчик почувствовал невероятное облегчение, потому что его теперь не тревожило то, что произошло. И даже если Малик уже забил на него и, как казалось ребёнку, больше не придёт за ним, он сможет двигаться дальше самостоятельно. На такой ноте размышлений его прервала резко открывшаяся дверь. На пороге появился хозяин борделя с амбалом, что похитил его. Лиам сжался на своей кровати и не шевелился.

К нему подошёл владелец жуткого заведения и резко схватил за кудрявые волосы. Злость в его взгляде могла прожигать стены и подчинять людей. Еще пару месяцев назад Лиам впал бы в апатию и бросился молить о прощении от одного вида такого мужчины, но не теперь. Он не хотел возвращаться в тот ужас, из которого его забрал пакистанец, но понимал, что придётся, если он хочет сохранить в норме своё тело. Хотя бы его. Он придвинул его к краю кровати и заставил сесть на колени. Мальчик упирался, но после ощутимой пощечины и удара в живот, послушно сел на место и опустил голову вниз. Он не знал, чего именно от него ждут, и от этого ему становилось только страшнее и хуже. Казалось, что он только отпустил свой страх от этого места. Чтобы получить его вновь.

— Ты забыл, как нужно приветствовать клиента, шлюха?! Или ты думаешь, что тебя просто посидеть привезли?! Тупая уродливая скотина!

Мальчик смотрел на владельца борделя напуганными глазами. Он снова попал в свой персональный ад. Мальчик понуро опустил голову и стянул с себя вначале джемпер, а после и футболку, в которые его заставили переодеться после праздника, чтобы не выделялся. Парень со всхлипом стянул с себя спортивные штаны и снова сел на край кровати. Прежде чем поприветствовать клиента заученной фразой он крепко зажмурил глаза и обратился к блядским звездам, что привели его в это жуткое место: «Прости меня, Зи. Во имя Госпожи, моя Любовь, прости меня»

— Здравствуйте. Как к вам обращаться?

— Господин, шлюха.

— Да, господин.

Голос хриплый, но в нём нет страха или первобытного ужаса, как стоило бы ожидать. И даже если он здесь надолго и Малик правда никогда за ним не придёт, оставив его в борделе на растерзание этим ублюдкам, у него есть то за что хвататься в этой жизни. Есть то, что поможет ему пройти через это. Он сбежит, если Малик не найдёт его, вернётся к своему Бэтмэну, расскажет ему всё, до последней подробности и будет вымаливать прощение у своей любви годами. Только бы Малик простил его за это. Лишь бы понял.

На ноге ребенка болтался кожаный браслет, посверкивая отблесками тусклых лампочек.

***

Малик сидел в студии, готовый проговорить заученную речь с обращением, потому что это было единственным, что отвлекло бы его. он не писал фанатам и не делал ничего, с самого момента возвращения от матери Лиама. Зейн закопался в бумагах и пытался найти хоть одно подставное здание, которое могло бы стать местом удержания ребёнка. Ему сообщили, что эфир начнётся через две минуты и он сел перед камерами, размышляя.

Малик ненавидел себя за то, что позволил этому произойти. И, пока в стенах борделя, Лиам молил о прощении актёра, сам брюнет молил о прощении шатена. Потому что если Пейн не простит ему его ошибку и такое долгое промедление, то всё будет ужасно. Зейн готов положить к ногам мальчика любые богатства этого мира и сделать для него что угодно. Но он не мог отпустить ребёнка, потому что мальчик был именно тем человеком, о котором рассказывают в этих женских романах. Он буквально был его кислородом. Зейн не думал, не знал и не понимал, как произошло то, что Малик банально и так невероятно киношно втрескался по самые помидоры в неуклюжего мальчика, с кучей страхов и сомнений.

Из раздумий его вырвал Найл, со словами о том, что нет такой недвижимости в распоряжении Дарины Пейн, которой бы пользовались недавно. Все дома и корпоративные здания находились под чётким контролем её мужа, и она не могла самостоятельно ими распоряжаться. А муж заодно с ней не был, потому что замарать репутацию похищением это не то, что к чему миллионер был готов. Кто-то крикнул эфир. И Малик повернулся в сторону камер.

— Три. Две. Одна.

— Добрый день, всем. Для тех, кто понятия не имеет кто я, если такие есть, я — Зейн Джавадд Малик, и я хочу попросить вас о помощи. Вчера вечером во время празднования дня рождения из моего дома был похищен подросток, семнадцатилетний Лиам Джеймс Пейн. Чью фотографию, сделанную мной до праздника, вы можете видеть на своём экране. Я прошу вас оказать содействие нам в поиске моего парня. Я надеюсь на вашу помощь, — Зейн опустил голову и глубоко вздохнул, ему, Демону и киллеру, нелегко давалось каждое слово, — Если вам станет известно о местонахождении Лиама, я прошу вас позвонить по телефону на экране. Также открыта моя корпоративная почта и любые социальные сети моих друзей. Если вам посчастливится вернуть мне Лиама живым или дать точную наводку, на место его нахождения, я предоставлю вам денежное вознаграждение в размере полутора миллионов долларов. Спасибо заранее.

Операторы кивнули и эфир был прекращён. Малик исчез из поля зрения камер и людей, чтобы доехать до базы и успокоить свои нервы привычным способом: подраться с кем-то, но ему не суждено было этого сделать. Как только его ноги переступили порог общего зала Демонов, на его телефон поступил звонок с неизвестного номера. Когда операторы кивнули, в знак отслежки и записи, он снял трубку.

— Малик.

— Хорошая идея подать это дурацкое заявление. Вот только мы перестраховались. Никто не видел твоего выблядка.

— Что вам нужно за него.

— Ты его не получишь. Пока что.

— Тогда какой смысл звонить?

— Потрепать твои нервы, мистер, — на секунду в трубке послышался шорох, а после звук открываемой двери и хриплый плач, — поздоровайся со своим ублюдком, шлюха.

— Зи, прости меня, — голос парня тихий и полный слёз, от чего Малик резко рычит, но приходит в себя в ту же секунду, — Зи, пожалуйста.

— Лиам, милый, я здесь, я приду за тобой, слышишь, обязательно приду.

— Да, Зи. Я слышу, — у Лиама отбирают трубку и Малик слышит, как поворачивается ключ замка в двери и Зейн думает, что слышал его много раз.

— Ну что сучка? Как ощущения?

— Если с его головы упадёт хоть один волос, я распотрошу тебя, ублюдок.

— Не волнуйся. Волосы с его головы упадут в большем количестве, чем один. Пока, мистер. Хорошего дня.

Трубку бросают и Зейн просто кладёт телефон на стол, прежде чем выпустить ещё одну обойму в стену базы. Мальчик подавлен. Он извиняется, хотя ничего не делал. Или что такого могли эти твари заставить его сделать, что Лиам почувствовал себя виновным? Это не важно. Чтобы парень не сделал и чтобы эти суки не сделали с ним, в этом нет вины ребёнка, только его вина. Малик подходит к операторам и получает лишь покачивание головой. Звонок не отследили, но записали. Они вытащат из внешнего шума всё, что только смогут и по ним найдут место. А пока он должен быть готов.

***

В борделе после звонка продолжается светопреставление. В комнате Лиам тихо плачет, стирая простынёй кровь из ожогов от сигарет и воска, разминая второй рукой затёкшие щиколотки. Он не был готов к тому, что получил. Пейн предполагал привычный в борделе жёсткий секс или что-то в этом роде, но такого он не ожидал. И не хотел больше никогда испытывать ничего подобного. Но была одна вещь, которая ему помогала. Подвеска, подаренная Зейном на ноге. Он крутил имя Малика и его обещания в голове и ждал, когда же его заберут. Потому что сам он уже не сбежит. Его ноги не смогут нести его тело сейчас.

Пейн слышит звук вновь открывающейся двери и вновь видит своего мучителя. Он опускается на слабые колени и опускает голову в пол, тут же получая пощечину и приказ открыть рот, куда опускается пепел от зажжённой сигареты. Он печёт язык, но уже более терпимо, чем в самом начале. Мальчика хватают за волосы и тащат к кровати, бросая на неё и пристегивая за руки, после чего завязывают глаза. Он знает, что ждёт его следующие несколько часов и уже морально готовится.

Он читал в интернете, что задержка оргазма в комплекте с многократным его повторением могут быть пыткой, но и не подозревал, что так можно уничтожить человека. Потому что мальчик был уничтожен происходящим. Он хотел, чтобы всё это остановилось, и боль, смешанная с удовольствием, что разрушила его до основания, отступила, принеся такое необходимое умиротворение. он хотел оказаться в сильных руках Малика, что никогда не причинят ему такого вреда.

Мальчик теряет сознание спустя час, семь жутких оргазмов на грани смерти, трех вылитых на него свечей и четырёх баночек смазки, что его мучитель потратил на фаллосы и стимуляторы, что разрабатывали его дырку. Лиам уходит в забытие, когда боль от сбиваемого воска смешивается в ужасный коктейль с массажем точки наслаждения внутри его тела. Ему не приятно, ему так чертовски больно, что мозг выключается, чтобы не чувствовать боли. Когда он очнётся, всё уже будет хорошо.

***

Малик приезжает домой и вычищает всё, до последней полки в квартире. Выдраивание до блеска полов и стен помогает ему успокоиться и начать думать складно. Когда через три часа дом блестит от потолка до пола, мужчина садится в кресло и получает одно из миллиона уведомлений в свой твиттер. На этот раз ему везёт. Кто-то смог снять фото Лиама, когда его везли по улицам, ещё ранним утром. Это район Бруклина, сразу после съезда с моста. Через десять минут актёр уже на базе слушает отчёт операторов. И когда те говорят, что замок допотопный, и его нигде сейчас не ставят, в голове Зейна выстраивается цельная система. Старые замки, извинения, Бруклин. Бордель. Его мальчик в том же самом месте, откуда Малик его однажды забрал.

В борделе в соседней к Лиаму комнате сидят двое парней перед ноутбуками. Их наняли просто следить за парнем. Чтобы тот не сбежал. И сейчас его сказали перевести в другое место. К их сожалению, они были недалёкими идиотами и не знали, кого реально держат в заложниках. Потому что для них Зейн Малик был просто актёром. Да успешным, да богатым, но просто актёром. Что он может противопоставить двум вооруженным бойцам. Ну так они давно не ошибались. Один из следящих внезапно встрепенулся и вскочил со стула, собирая свои вещи и мотаясь по комнате как реактивная белка.

— Что случилось?

— Ты блять знаешь, кого мы тут держим?

— Лиама Пейна. И что?

— Ты знаешь кто такой Лиам Пейн?

— Удиви меня.

— Собственность Лейда Блэка, — дверь слетела с петель, и на пороге появился злой, как Сатана, Малик.

—  **С позднячком.  
**  
После двух минут на полу валялись две тушки, которые пытались сопротивляться трём обученным Демонам. Малик твердо прошёл в следующую комнату, где и сидел мальчик.

Сказать, что Зейн был в шоке, означает промолчать. На кровати, вновь прикованный наручниками с завязанными глазами лежал Лиам. Из одежды на нём был браслет на тонкой щиколотке, который эти идиоты, очевидно, решили оставить просто так. Первое, что сделал Малик, это активировал браслет, чтобы дать Диане понять, что они нашли парня. После чего он попытался отстегнуть наручники, но не нашёл ключа и просто отстрелил их от кровати, изрядно напугав ребёнка, что проснулся от такого шума и, как только ощутил свободу, тут же сдёрнул с глаз повязку, замерев. Его мужчина стоял в метре от него, подбирая с пола брошенную одежду, чтобы иметь возможность прикрыть ребёнка. Но забил на это дело, как только Лиам тихо позвал его.

Мальчишка оказался в осторожных объятиях через долю секунды, накрытый пиджаком подошедшего Луи. Адвокат кивнул и просто сделал пару фотографий поверхности, губами шепнув «Абигор», прежде чем удалиться. Малик прижимал к себе всхлипывающего ребёнка, шепча успокаивающие глупости в кудрявую макушку и тихо покачиваясь с ним, будто успокаивая новорожденного. Ему нужно было просто немного успокоить мальчика и уехать домой.

Прошло больше получаса, прежде чем Лиам оторвался от плеча актёра и, перекинув свою ногу через бёдра Зейна, оказался сидящим на мужчине. Он был полностью вымотан и тратил последние силы, шепча сбивчивые извинения почти в самые губы мужчины, изматывая себя окончательно. Брюнет поднял подбородок мальчика пальцами, заглядывая глубоко в коричные глаза и окунаясь с головой во всю ту боль, что снова пришлось перенести его милому солнцу. Малик смотрит на него с вопросом и Лиам оказывается первым, просто касаясь мягких губ мужчины своими искусанными. Они целуются посреди разрушенной комнаты борделя, в полном беспорядке и упиваются этим.

Брюнет выносит мальчика из борделя и усаживается в свою машину на заднее сидение вместе с Лиамом. Гарольд садится за руль. Через пятнадцать минут Лиам спокойно засыпает, а актёр замечает, что их везут явно куда-то не туда.

— В больницу? — спрашивает Гарольд, когда видит непонимающий взгляд друга.

— Домой, — почти рычит Малик в ответ, и Томлинсон-Стайлс резко разворачивает машину.

Малика сейчас лучше не злить. Пусть разберётся со всем утром.


	15. What a feeling

Часы показывали восемь, когда дверь в квартиру Малика открылась, и в свою обитель вошёл Зейн с Лиамом на руках. За ним в двери зашли Гарольд, который собственно и привёз парней домой, и Луи с Найлом, поймавшие их у Бруклинского моста. Пока Малик переодевал Пейна и набирал ему ванную, его друзья начали опустошение запасов бара. Им предстояло прождать несколько часов, прежде чем пакистанец закончит дела с подростком и предстанет перед ними для «собрания сельсовета», как описал происходящее Гарольд, на что Найл ответил, что тот много общается с Дианой.

На втором этаже квартиры мужчина пытался разбудить ребёнка, чтобы отмыть его от грязи и крови. Парень просыпался неохотно, постоянно пытаясь снова погрузиться обратно в блаженную темноту, где нет распущенной усталости и злости этого мира, что так жестоко поступает с ним уже в который раз. В конце концов, Зейн сдаётся и просто берёт тело подростка на руки, направляясь в ванную, где он опускает его в тёплую воду, смывая с разбитого тела все следы пережитого за эти неполные сутки.

Малик искренне хочет, чтобы так же просто смывались отпечатки ужасов и с души и памяти ребёнка, но жизнь, не фабрика по исполнению желаний. Так написано в книжке, которую Лиам прочёл уже, наверное раз сорок, за эти дни, вдохновляясь историей любви. Брюнет смотрит на ребёнка, чью голову он держит в своих руках и понимает, что все его мысли витают вокруг него. Он просыпается утром и засыпает вечером рядом с ним, проводит дни напролёт с этим невероятным мальчиком и, он готов поклясться. Все его мысли связаны с Лиамом тем или иным образом. Он не может думать ни о чём другом.

И прямо в этот момент актёр и певец, успешный, в общем-то, человек понимает, что он безнадёжно и крепко привязан к мальчику, который ментально идёт ко дну. Он смотрит на спокойное лицо, обрамлённое влажными пшеничными кудрями, и едва касаясь ведёт пальцем по щеке парня, лаская мягкую кожу. Актёр заворожено наблюдает за тем, как ресницы ребёнка тихо подрагивают во сне, как грудная клетка, покрытая ожогами, поднимается в такт с дыханием мальчика, как непроизвольно периодически сокращаются мышцы, и улыбается. Потому что он нашёл своего человека, и теперь он будет бороться за свою сказку. И даже больше. Он будет бороться с целым миром, с каждым человеком по отдельности, с политиками, адвокатами, недобросовестными матерями и кем угодно, за сказку своего солнца. За мирную жизнь и широкую улыбку своей самой большой любви.

Актёр осторожно моет голову мальчика, держа её над водой в одной руке, и вынимает парня, укутывая в пушистое полотенце. На постели он медленно промокает каждую часть тела подростка и одевает его в чистую одежду, аккуратно касаясь руками, чтобы не задеть ненароком поврежденных участков. Он остаётся с ним ещё ненадолго, чтобы просто лежать в постели с Лиамом, позволяя себе обнимать мальчика, пока у него есть возможность. Малик уверен в том, что шатен не простит его за это похищение и за то, что он так поздно пришёл за ним. Поэтому он просто перебирает пальцами волосы ребёнка и целует его в макушку, подумывая над тем, чтобы купить домик и укатить туда, если Лиам захочет остаться с ним и дальше.

Зейн проводит пятнадцать минут в кровати с парнем и тратит ещё четверть часа на то, чтобы сходить в душ и переодеться самому. После чего он спускает к парням, которые, к его удивлению, не выпили даже бутылку. Он садится в кресло и молча хватает бутылку, делая большой глоток прямо из горла, позволяя алкоголю затуманить разум и взгляд, чтобы не убить себя об стену от того, насколько же он жалок, если, будучи Демоном и, в общем, не самой миловидной личностью, не смог защитить собственного парня. На самом деле, он не знает куда бежать и что делать дальше. Как он перенесёт завтрашнее заседание по опеке он не представляет совсем, потому что не видит ни единого варианта развития событий, в котором после подобного ему дадут ребёнка под опеку. Он делает ещё один глоток, прежде чем Гарольд отбирает у него бутылку и прижимает его голову к своему плечу, крепко обнимая.

Малик цепляется руками за плечи своего друга и в этот момент мир сжимается до размеров этой комнаты, чтобы в следующую секунду взорваться мириадами звёзд в голове Зейна. Он отпускает себя впервые за долгое время, заходясь рыданиями, которые больше похожи на истерику психически больного человека. Кудрявый опускается вместе с ним на ковёр, позволяя Малику пачкать слезами свою рубашку, и проводит рукой по его волосам. Никто в комнате не ожидал подобного поворота событий, но мыслей о том, чтобы начать осуждать своего друга, не появилась ни у кого. Потому что они понимали, насколько сильно на него повлияла эта ситуация, едва не сломив сильного и взрослого человека тяжестью потери.

И даже сейчас, когда мальчик спокойно спит на втором этаже в, охраняемой со всех сторон, квартире, Малик всё ещё боится, что ребёнок исчезнет прямо из постели. Просто испарится, как сон и окажется, что это видение и простая игра его воображения. Что Малику не удалось пока найти его, что он всё ещё находится в руках у людей, готовых пойти на любые мерзости и ухищрения ради того, что бы позабавиться и принести наибольший вред парню, который этого совсем не заслужил.

Спустя почти сорок минут, Малик успокаивается и берёт себя в руки, отстраняясь от Гарольда и благодарно кивая. Он удаляется в ванную на несколько минут, чтобы вернуться с вновь мокрыми от душа волосами. Актёр садится на диван и неловкое молчание прорезает голос Найла:

— Брат, он будет в норме.

Малик поднимает на него глаза и кивает в знак благодарности. Для него в такой момент очень важно, чтобы парни были на его стороне. Так что они заметно расслабляются и начинают разговор, в ходе которого Луи дописывает детали окончательно и уточняет манеру поведения Пейна на завтрашнем заседании, отмечая, что зайдёт и проинструктирует его сам. Друзья расходятся ближе к одиннадцати ночи, весьма расслабленные и довольные, и только Малик замечает, как сильно побелели костяшки Гарольда, который сжимал руку мужа весь разговор, стараясь не разрывать тактильного контакта с ним. Он боится. Они все теперь боятся за любимых.

Мужчина поднимается наверх, где на кровати его ждёт мальчик, молча смотрящий в потолок, по щекам которого текут слёзы. Он не шевелится и даже ничего не говорит, он просто разглядывает хорошо известный Малику, потолок. Брюнет оказывается у постели в мановение ока, сгребая парня в тёплые крепкие объятия. Мальчик рыдает у него на плече, шепча бессвязный бред в его кожу и цепляясь ослабевшими пальцами за выступающие косточки на пояснице мужчины. Потому что ему так плохо.

Пейн снова оказался там, где не хотел бы больше появляться. Ему пришлось бороться с собственными страхами, чтобы не сломаться от эмоций, что его переполняли. Мальчик знает, его любят тут и таким, со всеми его шрамами и глупостями, такого милого и нескладного подростка с пшеничными кудрями. Он видел, как мужчина смотрит на него своими глазами, как его зрачки расширяются, практически поглощая замечательную коньячную радужку, что напоминает Лиаму о тепле горячего шоколада, который Малик научился готовить ради него. Для него последние несколько дней нежность во взгляде мужчины была чем-то новым и неизведанным, но таким бесконечно приятным, что он практически утонул в этих эмоциях. Позволил им тянуть себя наружу, пока он лежал скованный по рукам и ногам, в бесконечных попытках вновь увернуться от холодного материала флоггера.

Лиам всхлипывает в последний раз и тянет мужчину за собой на кровать, укладывая голову ему на плечо, и мягко целует такую невероятно знакомую до последнего изгиба шею, на которой подрагивают тонкие венки. Мальчик утыкается носом в ключицы и выравнивает дыхание. Прежде чем выдохнуть хриплое «спасибо» в бархатную кожу плеча, слегка щекоча ее своими губами. Малик целует ребёнка в кудрявую макушку и поглаживает его голову, замечая пальцами пару гематом. После чего он поворачивает мальчика к себе лицом, оставляя его голову лежать на своей руке, и целует его в лоб, после стирая солёные дорожки со щёк.

 — Я всегда тут для тебя, тыковка.

Он шепчет эти слова и спокойно улыбается своему мальчику, смотря за тем, как немного светлеет взгляд любимых глаз, как на губах появляется едва заметная улыбка и Лиам ведёт по его лицу рукой, трепетно и неуверенно касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев острой линии челюсти и обводит контуры губ. Они оба сейчас в том состоянии, когда любые слова — лишние. Для двоих парней сейчас это возможность не только быть рядом, но и понять — тебя не прогоняют, на тебя не злятся и не обижаются, тебя всё ещё хотят видеть рядом. И в этих чувствах нет ни капли лжи, потому что они не смогут отпустить друг друга, слишком сильное притяжение образовалось между ними за столь невозможно короткий срок. Каждая эмоция прыгает в глазах, отдаётся яркими всполохами в головах парней и заставляет улыбаться друг другу. Но самое главное не в этом. Сейчас они образовывают идеальный тандем, разделяя эмоции и чувства, позволяя забираться в самую душу и лечить повреждения и раны своей заботой и своим присутствием.

 — Я не хотел ничего там делать. Прости меня, Зи.

 — Ты не виноват, тыковка. Я не виню тебя ни в чём. Ты должен понять, у меня нет поводов, чтобы я злился или обижался, — он целует парня в щеку и продолжает, — потому что и я сплоховал. Не включил твой браслет. Не обеспечил тебе должную защиту и не смог оперативно найти тебя…

Лиам прикладывает палец к его губам, останавливая и покачивая головой. После чего мягко касается губами вначале бицепса мужчины, после щеки и накрывает его губы своими. Пейн не уверен, чувствует ли он тоже, что и брюнет или это просто благодарность и чувство, что он что-то должен. Но прямо сейчас ему плевать. Потому что он целует его на кровати, находя в мягких движениях губ своё спасение. Он целовал его прямо в комнате борделя, тратя последние силы на поцелуй и понимает, что он готов постоянно оставаться без сил, только бы Зейн целовал его так, словно он — самое дорогое в его жизни. Будто он сейчас сотворён из тончайшего фарфора, что рассыплется вдребезги от малейшего лишнего движения.

А Малик просто вкладывает в этот поцелуй всё, что чувствует, растворяясь в движениях до последней капли. В самом деле он не понимает, как можно настолько сильно растворяться в человеке, как можно чувствовать столько всего разом. Он проводит языком по нижней губе мальчика и мягко засасываете в себя, на что Пейн не противится, а наоборот, раскрывает рот, давая актёру простор для действий. Но мужчине это не нужно. Он лишь повторяет действия с губой парня и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть в глаза мальчика. В темноте, когда Лиам перед ним в отблесках уличных фонарей и только, он особенно прекрасен.

Его скулы настолько острые и выпирающие, что они будут видны даже если мальчик станет двигать челюстью; его невероятные губы, которые ему хотелось целовать постоянно даже тогда, когда он только осознавал свои чувства к Лиаму; его коричные глаза в самой глубине который прячется такое жуткое прошлое, что Малик тихо ненавидит этот мир; его замечательные пшеничные кудри, которые пахнут карамелью и, совсем немного, ментоловыми сигаретами Зейна. Мальчишка обладает шикарным голосом, который завораживает и обладает невозможной для семнадцатилетнего подростка тональностью и эмоциональной окраской. Полуоотенки любой эмоции, что ощущает мальчик, открываются в его голосе, таком же тягучем, как карамель, если так вообще можно говорить о голосе. Он не может также не признавать того факта, что тело ребёнка нравится ему не меньше. Да, возможно он не был идеалом для всех, но он был идеалом для актёра, который раньше предпочитал исключительно подкачанных внушительных парней, потому что они очень красиво прогибались на простынях.

Актёр не хочет сводить всё к постели в их отношениях, даже с учётом того факта, что у мальчика прекрасное тело, которое весьма желанно для мужчины. Да, Лиам не отличается мышечной массой и внушительностью, но эта подростковая тонкость и стойкость невероятно ему импонируют. И Зейн действительно находит его очень возбуждающим. Но это желание другое, оно не похоже ни на что из того, что он чувствовал ранее. Малику не хочется связать и грубо воспользоваться парнем, впервые в жизни он думает, что ему не нужен секс. Просто потому, что даже мягкие касания ладоней и нежные поцелую в плечи и шею — это самое приятное, что он когда-либо испытывал. Даже если это попахивает педофилией или ещё Сатана пойми чем. Ему плевать.

 — Я не представляю, за что ты меня любишь.

 — Мне не нужны причины, чтобы любить тебя, тыковка.

 — Правда, — мальчик поднимает на него теплый взгляд.

 — Правда, — кивает мужчина.

Зейн наклоняется чтобы провести носом по макушке парня и зарывается пальцами в волосы, прижимая ребёнка к себе. Он не может совладать со своими эмоциями, потому что внутри него целый ураган и его накрывает с головой этой щемящей нежностью, вперемешку со страхом, благодарностью и любовью. Мальчик рядом сильнее сжимает его в своих руках, прислоняясь губами к груди мужчины напротив сердца. Он чувствует все эти вещи тоже и даже если он не понимает своих эмоций до конца, потому что его этому ещё не научили, он просто знает, насколько сильно он сейчас нужен здесь. Чтобы обнимать, прижимаясь ближе, чтобы позволять защищать себя и быть хрупким. Он просто осознаёт потребность Малика в том, чтобы удостоверится, что с ним всё хорошо, что он в безопасности. Именно поэтому он поглаживает крепкую спину и мягко касается губами кожи на груди. Зейну сейчас необходима нежность. Также сильно как и самому Пейну сейчас нужна забота и защита. И они находят это друг в друге, понимая всё без слов и малейших намёков, просто по движениям.

Эти двое похожи на идеально отлаженный механизм, детали которого двигаются в идеальном сопряжении, без малейшего намёка на разлад. Они засыпают крепко прижимаясь друг к другу, образуя замысловатый рисунок переплетёнными конечностями. В этот самый момент вселенная останавливается, чтобы осознать, силы этого мира не способны сломить привязанность двоих парней, которые нашли друг в друге спасение и принятие. И даже через десятки лет они всё ещё будут нуждаться в поддержке и силе друг друга, чтобы спасаться от этого мира в теплых и крепких объятиях и нежных поцелуях. И если бы Зейна попросили сказать всему миру, что он любит Пейна, то он бы прошептал это на ухо мальчику. И знаете что?

**Лиам поступил бы так же.**


	16. Talk about

Малик, конечно, предполагал, что день суда об опеке будет отвратительным, но не с самого же утра. Луи вчера сказал ему, что суд назначили на полдень, но, тем не менее, разбудил их стуком в дверь уже в половине девятого. Зейн хотел было пойти и объяснить ему всю глубину его заблуждения относительно времени, которое знаменует начало дня в его обители, но не смог. Он просто пошевелил рукой, чтобы укрыть вечно раскрывающегося парня и заметил, что его нет на кровати. Его мальчик снова исчез. Уже через минуту он ошарашенными глазами смотрел на Луи. Когда Малик хотел уже начать звонить Абигор, то понял, что на полке у выхода лежит записка:

****

«Я вышел на пару минут, забрать у одного курьера пиццу на завтрак и у другого продукты, потому что не из чего готовить. Всё хорошо»  


Прошло минут десять, прежде чем мальчик стоял на кухне, разбирая пакеты с продуктами, пока Зейн раскладывал пиццу по тарелкам и заваривал кофе и какао. Лиам удалился в комнату, чтобы забрать забытый телефон и, не успел он переступить порог комнаты, как оказался в крепких объятиях Малика, что обвил его со спины руками. Мальчик развернулся и уткнулся носом в ключицы мужчины, поглаживая его спину, и отстранился. Лиам заглянул в такие родные глаза и понял буквально всё. Он дал себе мысленный подзатыльник и утянул мужчину на кровать, обнимая его и позволяя ему укутать себя в теплый кокон из рук на разворошенной постели.

— Никогда больше так не делай.

— Прости, Зи. Я не подумал чего-то.

— Всё хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Они лежат так ещё несколько минут, пока Зейн окончательно не успокаивается и не отпускает мальчика от себя, мягко касаясь губами макушки, получая поцелуй в ключицы в ответ. Они спускаются на кухню вполне довольные миром и обстановкой. И поглощают пиццу, пока Луи рассказывает о том, как парню стоит вести себя в суде. Никаких сложностей не возникает, и адвокат уходит, позволяя парням собраться и поговорить перед заседанием. Он будет ждать их у здания суда в половине двенадцатого.

Парни закрываются в своей комнате сразу после того, как адвокат покидает квартиру. Лиам падает на кровать и просто лежит поперёк матраса, без малейшего намёка на движение. Зейн укладывается рядом и обнимает ребёнка, позволяя ему закинуть на себя ногу и прижаться так близко, как тому нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше. Малик прекрасно понимает, что мальчику нужна защита и любовь сейчас. Потому что ему предстоит перенести судебное разбирательство, а после ещё и отъезд Малика в тур, который отменить не получится. Но хотя бы он сможет побыть с мальчиком вместе до главного суда. Хоть это и будет невероятно сложно.

Они лежат в уютной тишине и им обоим кажется, что время останавливается, чтобы дать им возможность почувствовать эмоциональную близость и защиту. Лиам пытается выудить себя из страхов и у него это получается уже намного лучше, чем некоторое время назад. Присутствие актёра в его жизни упрощает многие вещи, в том числе и его панические атаки. Он не получал их уже три дня и был доволен тем, что терапия действует на него. На самом деле, сейчас мальчик хотел сбежать куда-нибудь подальше от города, чтобы подумать над своими чувствами, которые так сильно путаются в его голове.

Они не могут лежать так вечно, и поэтому им просто приходится встать для того, чтобы одеться и приготовиться к выходу и суду. На данное действо уходит немного больше, чем полчаса, потому что выбор одежды для Малика был всегда наиболее простым, а Лиам перенял это умение так же, как и остальные. Они выходят из квартиры, наполненные уверенностью и, как только они оказываются в машине, Пейн начинает разговор, который копирует мысли актёра в последние дни.

— Как насчёт взять отпуск? У тебя ведь есть вилла в Майами.

— Я тоже подумывал над этим, но я продал её неделю назад. Надоела.

— Ладно, — в голосе явно слышалось разочарование

— Я знаю, что мы сделаем. Мы купим что-то наше.

— Всмысле, — глаза ребёнка в этот момент размером с чайные чашки

— Наше. Выберем вместе и умотаем туда, после последней моей премьеры прямо до суда.

— Ты сейчас не шутишь?

— Нет. Я реально подумывал над этим в последние дни.

— Тогда никаких огромных домов, в которым я потеряю тебя, как только ты туда войдёшь.

— Вместе посмотрим. У нас есть пара дней до премьер, чтобы купить его и докупить необходимую мебель.

— Ты просто чудо, Зи.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, тыковка.

Пейн опускает голову вниз и встряхивает руками причёску, успокаивая нервы. Актёр говорит такие вещи непринуждённо и между делом, будто делал это десятки лет до этого. Вот так вот иногда бывает. На самом деле это было дико для него. Лиам себе не представлял, как можно просто говорить подобные вещи в середине разговора или в его завершении. Ко всему сверху его сильно удивляла эта непосредственность и импульсивность Малика в принятии решений. Эдакое безрассудство, которое являлось отличительной чертой Зейна, тщательно скрываемой, но вылезающей в самых неожиданных местах, смешанное с моментальными желаниями. Поэтому Лиам сидел сейчас на переднем сидении дорогущей иномарки.

Дорога, в общей сложности, заняла около часа. Потому что чёртовы пробки на Манхеттене ещё никто не отменял. За всю поездку Малик окончательно уверился в том, что мальчик идеально подхватывает те умения, которые считает полезными для себя. Так что как только Лексус припарковался у здания суда, Лиам натянул на лицо маску невозмутимости, которую постоянно таскал сам певец. Ему нравилось выглядеть абсолютно безэмоциональным на публике. Они вошли в здание практически без препятствий — стоило Малику окинуть толпу взглядом Адского Пса, и журналисты поспешили разбежаться подальше.

Внутри их ждали Лу и Гарольд, одетые в официальные костюмы, представляя собой полную противоположность парням, и представитель города, необходимый чисто формально. Странным для актёра было то, что опеку, которую, впрочем, было весьма легко оформить через органы охраны детей, приходилось устанавливать в судебном порядке. Как объяснил Луи, это было необходимо, так как оба родителя добровольно отказывались от ребёнка, что происходило весьма нечасто. Также он сообщил, что скоро сюда прибудут и сами родители, которым придётся перед лицом суда прояснить ситуацию.

Лиам хотел было возмутиться о том, что если подробности попадут в прессу, то ситуация будет просто патовой: раскроются грязные дела Малика и его матери. Последнее его не волновало. Томлинсон-Стайлс поспешил заверить их, что судебное заседание будет закрытым, а судьи и участники процесса связаны профессиональной тайной и контрактом о неразглашении, подсунутым предусмотрительным Луи мировому судье. В адвокате, как и в любом другом человеке, были недостатки, но, признаться, его хитрая изворотливость и предусмотрительность перебивала их на корню.

Бывшие родители подростка явились в здание суда за пять минут до начала заседания. И, ни слова не сказав, прошли в зал, усевшись на места ответчиков. Впрочем, как и предполагал Луи, суд получился скучным и ничем не примечательный. Мать и отец парня придерживались той истории, которую им выдал адвокат, а Малик, моментально ухвативший курс, подыграл им. По итогу опеку таки определили, потому что у судьи не было вообще никаких возможностей отказать. Как говорят, адвокаты бывают двух типов: знающие закон и знающие судью. Каким был Томлинсон-Стайлс, понять было сложно.

После суда Зейн и Лиам исчезли из здания так быстро, что никто толком не успел понять, когда эти двое оказались внутри машины Малика. Луи загадочно улыбался в ответ на вопросы журналистов, Гарольд сохранял парадную «морду кирпичом», то есть напялил на себя очки и улыбался оскалом. Родители Пейна ожидаемо вышли через чёрный ход.

***

— Бэтмен, мы не можем его купить!

— Что может помешать нам?

— Недвижимость нужно смотреть лично.

— Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Дианой.

— Это не имеет значения. Мы не купим дом, пока не убедимся, что он реален.

— Мы пошлём кого-то проверить. Абигор, например.

Точка в споре была поставлена поцелуем. В какой-то момент Лиам осознал, что ссорится с актёром так, будто они давно и прочно вместе. На самом деле это вселяло надежду и давало желание двигаться вперёд и бороться с проблемами. Потому что он точно не хотел терять эти спокойные объятия по утрам и желал засыпать и просыпаться в этих руках и дальше. В некоторые особо плохие моменты ему помогал только Зейн, его объятия, голос, запах и забота, что не давали ему соскользнуть с обрыва и улететь в пучину недоверия и страхов. В моменты волнения или отчаяния он всегда мог обнять Малика со спины и стоять, уткнувшись между лопатками мужчины.

За всё время, что они находятся вместе, Лиам ни разу не усомнился в том, что он нужен своему Бэтмэну. И дело было даже не в словах, которых было очень мало между ними, а в том, что мужчина делал, как смотрел и в том, что он не отпускал Лиама от себя ни на единую секунду. Недоразумение с похищением им ещё предстояло обсудить. Потому что они оба знали — пока Лиам не выскажется, он будет копаться в себе и злиться на непонятные вещи. Актёр предвидел тяжелый разговор и хотел бы отодвинуть его на неопределённое время, отсюда и предложения с домом, но он прекрасно осознавал то, что Пейну нужно это. Его мальчику нужно знать, что он ценит его даже после того, что с ним произошло и что он не откажется от него.

Сам же Малик был железно уверен, что простит подростку всё, вплоть до предательства. Он знал это так же хорошо, как и то, что Лиам никогда его не предаст. Потому что даже если он переймёт умения Дианы и Гарольда, он навсегда останется для него маленьким хрупким мальчиком, которого нужно обнимать и любить, чтобы он мог язвить и бить морды. Он знал это, потому что Гарри был именно таким. Диана и он сам были сделаны из другого теста — жизнь сделала их твёрже не оставив этой мягкости практически ни в чём, но даже они подтверждали правило того, что любой человек способен любить и чувствовать.

— Какао? — Зейн знает, что когда он вернётся, его ждёт жуткий разговор.

Мальчик кивает и певец уходит на кухню, чтобы позвонить Абигор и собраться с мыслями, чтобы он смог держать себя в руках. Те, кто похитил Лиама, уже кормит собой червей, а те, кто заказал похищение, вскоре отправятся туда же. И он даже строил догадки относительно того, кто отправит мать и менеджера к праотцам раньше — закон или Диана, искренне готовая принять парня в команду. Что такого она нашла в нём, было непонятно. Но тот, кто поймёт Диану Блэк, завоюет Упорядоченное. Он поднимается с чашкой какао и пустой головой наверх через десять минут. Он отдаёт кружку и садится на кровать, опираясь о резную спинку кровати, Лиам садится напротив.

— Обещаешь молчать?

— Я могила с жуками, тыковка.

— Я не помню кто меня забрал, но помню, как меня укололи в шею. Я проснулся через какое-то время в непонятном подвале. С одной лампочкой и стопкой вещей рядом. Там не было матрасов, и я понял, что это временное место. Меня заставили переодеться, чтобы я не выделялся на улице, но я почти не выходил туда, так что, наверное, они хотели избавиться от следилок на одежде, — Малик мысленно похвалил ребёнка, он совершенно правильно понял мотивы, — но не стал сопротивляться. Они не засекли браслет, и я не стал его снимать, потому что помнил, что ты упомянул безопасность, когда дарил мне его. Диана говорила, что в вас вшили маячки и что они есть на форме каждого из вас.

— Твой браслет — маячок, — отвечает Зейн на немой вопрос.

— Спасибо. Я не помню, как меня перевозили, потому что проснулся в борделе. Только помню, что это был другой вид усыпляющего. На самом деле я тогда решил выбить плохие воспоминания и ходил по комнате минут сорок, прежде чем там появился менеджер. Я узнал его по походке, когда он подходил к комнате. Как же мне было страшно, я молил всех, кого только можно, чтобы мне показалось. Он привёл с собой одного из похитителей и заставил меня продолжать работу. Я помню, как решил для себя, что если ты не будешь таким понимающим, то я буду вымаливать твоё прощение до конца. К счастью всё произошло иначе. Спасибо.

— Всегда тут для тебя, тыковка.

— Я знаю. То, что он делал со мной, было за гранью моего понимания. Я не помнил, где начиналось удовольствие и где заканчивалась боль, потому что в итоге удовольствие вообще исчезло, и это было именно тем, чего он и добивался. К сожалению, я знал физиологию и от такой стимуляции я бы в любом случае продолжил получать оргазм. После десятого, кажется, он ушёл. А я остался стирать с себя остатки воска и старался не сильно двигаться. Не могу вспомнить, как я вставал во второй раз, когда он вернулся. Только помню, что потом я был едва в сознании от боли. В ход пошло то, что он не решился брать сразу — плеть и стимуляторы. Потом он осмелел ещё сильнее, и я даже помню хлыст.

— Сука.

— Единственное, что не давало мне полностью отчаяться — это браслет. Я не знал, почему ты ещё не пришёл и думал, что ты узнал о произошедшем, и тебе было противно. Ведь мне не дали сказать тебе, где я. Но я думал о тебе. Я помню, как постоянно повторял твоё имя и почти в самом конце, когда он ушёл я понял, что не хочу шевелиться, потому что хочу оказаться в твоих руках больше всего на свете, — Малик притягивает парня к себе и начинает перебирать его волосы, — и ты пришёл за мной. Я уснул, наверное, точно не скажу. А потом ты сам знаешь, что было. Я только жалею, что не сопротивлялся, но зато остался в лучшем состоянии, чем мог бы.

Мальчик затихает и просто сидит, чувствуя, как руки Зейна гладят спину и перебирают кудрявые пряди. Всё понятно и так. На самом деле, всё было понятно с самого начала, но если это было важно Лиаму, то Зейну это было важнее. Их прерывает телефонный звонок. Диана должна согласовать некоторые детали по премьерам и Малик помнит об этом. Он ставит телефон на громкую связь и разговаривает с командиром, по-прежнему держа Лиама в своих руках. Пока парень приходит в себя и засыпает, он успевает уладить все дела и предупреждает, что приедет на мировую премьеру с Лиамом, а после уже как выйдет. Блэк-Хоран просит снять с Лиама мерки на костюм и напоминает о сборе. Когда Зейн сбрасывает трубку, Пейн уже крепко спит у него на плече. И Малику правда плевать, что сейчас около трёх часов дня, потому что он рядом с тем, кого любит. И он уверен, что его любят в ответ.


	17. Loving type

Зейн впервые в жизни осознал, что двадцать четыре часа в сутках — катастрофически мало, чтобы успевать переделывать все дела. Вчера он в срочном порядке подбирал костюм и согласовывал последние детали, перед генеральной премьерой. Малик прекрасно понимал, что после такого большого перерыва он буквально выдыхается, ведь раньше промо и работа не выматывали так сильно. После суда, перед туром, он с большой вероятностью будет иметь возможность только приходить домой, пить свой ледяной чай и заваливаться в кровать. Впрочем, он думал, что именно так и закончится его день, но не тут-то было. В его квартире в ЛА его ждал Лиам, кружка почти горячего жасминового чая и запах любимого буррито. Подросток оттачивал свои навыки готовки вместе с Маликом, и, очевидно, не хотел оставлять его голодным.

Именно из-за присутствия ребёнка рядом обычное премьерное утро, перед очередным тяжёлым днём не было таким паршивым. Лиам снова развалился на нём и перекинув через него конечности мирно спал, щекоча дыханием кожу на груди. Малик обожал так просыпаться, когда легкая тяжесть тела подростка оттягивала плечо, а едва слышное сопение просто требовало закрыть глаза, обнять парня и уснуть с ним. Но он не мог себе этого позволить, сегодня ему нужно быть максимально собранным, чтобы не растерять свой имидж окончательно. В конечном итоге после душа он остаётся в зале и, пока чайник закипает, впервые за долгое время берёт в руки гитару. У него есть несколько набросков, под которые будет весьма просто подобрать музыку и общую аранжировку. Хотя, если к нему присоединится Лиам, это будет в несколько раз проще сделать. У мальчика оказался невероятный талант к музыке: в комплекте с идеальным слухом шёл достаточно высокий голос, не теряющий своих приятных низких ноток, от которых по коже пробегались мурашки.

Удивления от способностей мальчика настигало его каждый день. Вчера он умудрился прогнать Абигор по всему Айдахо и выесть мозги чайной ложкой Луи. Зато вечером его ждал готовый договор купли-продажи. И вот как можно было за сутки прогонять бедную Блэк по десятку домов и выбрать тот, который бы понравился им обоим, а потом ещё и наготовить на роту солдат. Но знаете что? Именно за эту жизнерадостность и желание действовать, смешанную с нежностью и такой милой слабостью он и полюбил этого мальчика. Именно за такие вечера и спокойствие он готов продать душу. Но душу пока было рано продавать. Потому что его ждал бесконечный день. И видит Творец, если бы Малик знал, чем он закончится, он бы ни за какие бабки не пустил Лиама на премьеру. Но мы все совершаем ошибки. Главное, чтобы они не были фатальными в своём итоге.

Малик очнулся от продумывания сегодняшних дел, когда услышал, что подросток вышел из комнаты. Стоило мужчине поднять глаза, как они плотно зацепились за представшее зрелище. Пейн же в свою очередь столкнулся с абсолютно стеклянным взглядом и приоткрытым ртом. В глубине коньячных океанов плескалось желание, которое могло бы заставить мальчика покраснеть до самой шеи, но он лишь прошёл мимо Малика, оставляя возможность пялиться на своё тело. Он не особо любил его из-за царапин и шрамов, но тот трепет и подобострастие с которым к нему прикасался Зейн временами, внушали ему определённую уверенность. Он прекрасно знал о тех моментах, когда перед рассветом мужчина прокладывал дорожки из поцелуев по его плечам и проводил пальцами по груди. Мальчик знал о каждом прикосновении, о каждом аккуратном поцелуе, украдкой подаренном ему. Только после таких действий он всегда находил мужчину на балконе с неизменной сигаретой в руках.

Пейн прекрасно знал, куда могут завести такие мысли, и даже догадывался о желаниях Зейна, но не мог даже представить, что не будет иметь совершенно ничего против них. Подросток не боялся этих прикосновений, которые были настолько жалящими, что от них становилось почти физически больно. И Малик едва держал себя в руках в такие моменты. Не от желания, а от нежности, которая распирала его изнутри настолько, что ей можно было затопить комнату, если не всю его квартиру. В такие моменты он мог лишь рисовать узоры дрожащими руками и прижимать ребёнка к себе что есть сил, потому что никаким другим способом это было не унять. И он не мог описать это чувство, такое сильно и затапливающее, что оно просто убивало его временами. А сейчас парень, как и всегда, дефилирует перед ним, как чертова модель Викториас, не оставляя ему ни единого шанса. Так что да, он – **пялится**. И никто не может осуждать его за это.

— Утро, Зи.

— Утро, малыш.

Он видит, как на губах мальчика расцветает широкая улыбка и откладывает гитару в сторону, чтобы через мгновение оказаться рядом со своим ребёнком, обнимая его за талию и целуя в изгиб шеи. Пока они были заняты приготовлением и поглощением завтрака, Зейн пытался прояснить порядок действий шатену. Потому что сегодня он впервые столкнётся с публикой настолько огромных размеров. Ему предстоит колоссальная работа, и Малик не представляет, как облегчить сегодняшний ужас, при том условии, что об отмене премьеры или оставлении Лиама дома не может быть и речи. Впрочем, мальчик сам заваливает его тонной вопросов относительно премьеры и в итоге задаёт ему вопрос, который ставит мужчину в тупик — можно ли ему подстричься. Зейн думает несколько минут, прежде чем набрать своего парикмахера и обозначить работу. Таким уж стал актёр, что даже самые глупые и спонтанные желания своего мальчика он готов выполнять с такой скоростью, что всякие агенты 007 просто курят в стороне, нервно поглядывая в сторону Лиама, что крутит своенравным мужчиной, как ему только заблагорассудится.

Стрижку Пейн выбрал себе по образу и подобию Зейна. Хотя бы потому, что не хотел носить никакую другую. На его кудрях она смотрелась просто нереально круто, и Малик решил, что влюбился ещё сильнее. Хотя, казалось бы, куда там? Но нет предела в этом для певца, и это было очевидно для любого с первой же секунды. Стоило двери закрыться за парикмахером, как на пороге объявились братья-акробатья рокеры. Каким ветром их занесло в обитель Малика и Пейна было не особо понятно, но всё разрешилось, как только певцу напомнили, что премьера пройдёт в рамках ежегодного Комик-Кона, и кто они, группа Silence, вообще такие, чтобы не появляться на таком масштабном мероприятии. В общем, ироничные подтрунивания закончились именно в тот момент, когда прозвучало количество человек, которые будут там.

В общей сложности половина Штатов внезапно собралась на фестиваль. И даже если учитывать тот факт, что для медийных личностей предусмотрен отдельный лаундж, то количество людей, с которыми предстоит встретиться Лиаму, переваливает за пару сотен уж точно. А ведь ещё журналисты и фанаты Малика. Пока Зейн содрогался, предвкушая множество весёлых моментов, сам Пейн, казалось, абсолютно спокойно отнесся к названной цифре. Потому что там ведь будет его Бэтмен, да и Гарольд тоже никуда от него не денется. Взгляд Лиама упал на часы кудрявого, и в этот самый момент он понял, что они, похоже, опоздают на красную дорожку.

— Вы вообще время видели, именитые? — Найл ткнул в свои часы и его расширившиеся глаза заставили остальных сделать то же самое.

— Стилисты нас прикончат.

— Мы, — указал Гарольд на него с мятноволосым, — чертовы Silence. Так что опоздание вполне вписывается в наш имидж.

— А в мой нет. Лиам…

— Куртку не забудь, — в этот момент почти в лицо Малика прилетела одна из его футболок, было решено ехать так.

***

Впрочем, предположения об опоздании оказались абсолютно неверными, спасибо Диане и её урокам вождения. В очередной раз. Сказать, что стилист загоняла парней до изнеможения своими переменами в общем стиле, означает промолчать. Единственный с кем проблем не было — Лиам, который просто надел, пошитый специально по его меркам, серый костюм и успокоился на этом, отогнав стилистку, которой категорически не нравилось такое положение дел. Но кого волновало её мнение, когда Зейн смотрит на него такими глазами, теряя последние крохи самообладания и ориентацию. Прощай гетеросексуальность!

Впрочем, когда Джессика успокоилась и перестала истерить из-за того, что он категорически отказался снимать свою косуху, она тоже признала, что Пейн в новом костюме с этой стрижкой смотрится просто невозможно горячо. Гарольд высказал свои опасения относительно того, что титул самого горячего парня вечера может достаться не Малику, а его парню, на что получил легкий тычек в ребра от Лиама. Ну и согнулся пополам от этого. Кто же знал, что из Зейна просто охерительный тренер по единоборствам? Ну, а из приспосабливающегося ко всему Лиама получился очень хороший ученик, впитывающий подобного рода знания, как песок в пустыне воду. На мероприятие они весьма ожидаемо приехали ко времени. Пейн, вцепившись в руку Малика, прошёлся по ковровой дорожке и ослепительной улыбкой, почти такой же, какая была и у самого актёра. журналисты и фотографы всех изданий рисковали ослепить этих двоих вспышками камер. Появление Гарольда и Найла смазалось и осталось практически незамеченным.

Возле генерального стенда пара задержалась всего на несколько минут, быстро ответив на отдельные вопросы, отправилась в конференц-зал. С учётом общей популярности, сегодня Зейну предстоит дать первую пресс-конференцию из череды множества. Пейн в этот момент оставался в генеральной зоне отдыха для звёзд и даже выходил к фанатам Зейна и их пары. Общался, шутил и балагурил, оставаясь при этом очаровательно неуклюжим. С ним не приключилось ничего плохого и при первых же признаках паники или тревоги фанаты быстро искали Гарольда или Хорана, чтобы парню стало легче. Даже успокоительное у них нашлось. На самом деле, фаны Малика были всеми ногами и руками за их отношения и выражали всяческую поддержку Лиаму, относясь к нему с добротой и любовью, что было самым удивительным. В итоге Пейн собрал около себя нескольких людей, и вёл с ними разговор больше часа, пока его неуёмный парень бегал по всему зданию и улаживал последние дела перед выходом и перелётами. Самым странным событием вечера, помимо резкой отповеди Малика в отношении одного из журналистов, стало изменение в поведении Лиама. Хотя он не пытался подавать вида, но что-то тревожило его очень сильно.

После показа самого фильма их ждали фанатские встречи, на которых Зейн сфотографировался с невообразимым количеством людей и даже исполнил пару песен, включая те, что входили в новый не вышедший и даже не анонсированный альбом. Лиам удалился на некоторое время, чтобы принести брюнету газировки и встал практически в дверях, когда услышал разговоры Зейна с поклонниками, в чьи ряды затесался журналист, видимо прекрасно помнящий о громком деле о любви актёра к доминированию.

— Но он такой милый, Зейн. Я просто таю перед этой булочкой с корицей.

— Если учитывать, что вместо корицы — бетонная крошка, то я с тобой согласен, — отзывается на такое замечание Найл и в него секунду спустя прилетает пустая бутылка.

— На самом деле Лиам очень круто выглядит, Зейн, — тот кивает в подтверждение, — и наверное шлюшка мило смотрится привязанной к кровати, не так…

Нужно ли говорить, что он не успел даже закончить предложение, прежде чем ему прилетело от рядом сидящих фанатов? Все вокруг искренне были убеждены, что даже если эти двое и спят друг с другом, то это их личное дело. А говорить о парне своего кумира в уничижительном ключе было непозволительно хотя бы потому, что можно было огрести в челюсть. И не приведи Творец, самому актёру до вас добраться — свою семью Малик защищал всеми доступными способами, и не пренебрегал мордобоем. Зарвавшегося журналиста увели с мероприятия и только тогда фаны заметили Лиама, стоящего рядом со стендом. Из его рук выпал и разбился стакан, газировка вспенилась и полилась по полу.

Хрустнули осколки под подошвами дорогущих ботинок Зейна, и вот он уже стоит рядом со своим мальчиком почти на коленях, сгребая его в свои руки, потому что его губы дрожат, а глаза застилаются пеленой страха. Шатен умом понимал, что ничего не произошло и что мужчина никогда не сделает с ним ничего плохого, но первобытный ужас пускает в нём свои корни, не оставляя никаких возможностей выбраться. В зале стоит идеальная тишина, нет ни одного звука затвора камеры, потому что все в зале боятся даже вздохнуть, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик мнёт в руках дорогущую рубашку актёра, цепляясь из последних сил. Даже в самом конце зала слышен умоляющий напуганный шёпот актёра, который всех вгоняет в оцепенение. Если уж их кумир боится того, что происходит, так сильно, то что стоит делать им? Лиам не слышит мужчину, он не видит совершенно ничего, кроме темноты, в которую его снова погружает паника, и лишь на затворках сознания сквозь толщу воды пробираются тепло, запах и мягкие прикосновения актёра. Ещё несколько минут, и он практически слышит отчаяние в голосе мужчины.

Лишь спустя некоторое время дыхание Пейна выравнивается и он просто утыкается в шею актёра, шепча сбивчивые слова благодарности. Во всём помещении слышатся облегчённые вздохи, кто-то из фанатов подносит стакан воды и очередную таблетку успокоительного для шатена. При этом они даже не появляются из-за спины брюнета, прекрасно понимая, что любые люди кроме Малика сейчас могут спровоцировать рецидив. Они находят несколько человек из охраны и практически требуют, чтобы актёр покинул фестиваль немедленно и позаботился о своём парне. Ему ничего не остаётся кроме как уйти через чёрный ход и сесть в машину, уложив задремавшего парня на переднее сидение. Он поговорит с ним дома, сейчас ему нужно просто оказаться в своей квартире здесь и улечься в кровать со своим мальчиком, чтобы тот не потерял его ни на секунду.

***

Они проводят на кровати почти весь оставшийся вечер. На самом деле они просто сидят на ней, смотрят телевизор, читают и слушают музыку, подпевая в полный голос. Всё это происходит при постоянном наличии контакта или переплетённых ног, рук и тел. Уже почти в полночь парни укладываются на подушки, накрываясь пледом, чтобы спустя пару минут мальчик перевернулся и навис над мужчиной, накрывая его губы своими. Зейн впадает в состояние оцепенения, но накрывает спину мальчика руками, притягивая его ближе, позволяя почти полностью лечь на него грудью. Он понимает, что что-то не так только в тот момент, когда Лиам опускается на его ключицы, медленно спускаясь к груди. В мгновение он оказывается прижатым к кровати, а сам Малик опирается на колени по обе стороны от него и смотрит в глаза вопросительным взглядом с фирменно поднятой бровью. Он не может не признавать, что он желает ребёнка, и видит, что тот вероятно тоже не остаётся равнодушным к нему, но страх и ужас в коричных глазах, отрезвляют и заставляют шестерёнки в голове крутиться. Всё встаёт на место с громким щелчком, когда мальчик, пересиливая самого себя, тянется к его губам, притягивая его руками. Он пытается закинуть ноги на талию мужчины и заключить его в замок, но у него не получается.

— Малыш, — Лиам не реагирует, по прежнему пытаясь прижаться к мужчине, — милый, посмотри на меня. Я прошу тебя, успокойся.

— Зейн, я же не слепой. Окей? — он упрямо смотрит ему в глаза и Малик понимает, что такого он услышал в лаундже.

— Нет, — он переворачивается так, чтобы мальчик оказался на нём, — я не буду этого делать, потому что кто-то сказал тебе, что это нужно делать. Мне плевать на то, кто и что думает об этом.

— Если это обязательное условие, я готов.

— Малыш, — он проводит по волосам мальчика, зарываясь в них пальцами, и видит, как тот подаётся за рукой, — я хочу в своей постели человека, который хочет меня, а не ломает себя, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие. Я не насильник, кто бы что не говорил.

— Но все люди…

— Запомни, тыковка. Мнение чужих людей относительно личных вещей и ценностей — это отличное средство для подтирания задницы. Прямо как трехслойная бумага с запахом персика.

— Грубо.

— Зато, правда. Я никогда никого не брал насильно. Все, кто был в моей постели до появления в моей жизни тебя, оказывались тут по своей воле. И я никого никогда не держал силком.

— Мне посоветовали лечь под тебя быстрее, чем ты поймёшь, что пора менять парня на более сговорчивого, парень проговорил это с такой уверенностью, будто это истина в последней инстанции.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что несёшь? **Да ебись они все трехфазным током** со своим мнением.

— Я не слепой. Ты хочешь меня.

— Откровенно?

— Да, — мальчик уверенно кивает, готовый услышать что угодно.

— Хочу. И сам осознал это лишь недавно. Но я никогда не воспользуюсь тобой. Просто потому, что ты — больше, чем просто мальчик для секса.

— Бэтмен, — мальчик наклоняется, чтобы спрятать лицо в изгибе плеча брюнета, — прости.

—  **Я люблю тебя**. И поверь мне, ты получишь намного больше, чем просто быстрый секс, когда будешь стопроцентно уверен в своём желании.

— Ты не знаешь этого.

— Я опытен.

— Зейн?

— Да, тыковка?

— Пожалуйста, — голос умоляюще вопросительный.

— Что пожалуйста?

— Мы можем?

— Нет.

-Зейн, я не глуп и далеко не наивен. Нельзя иметь рядом с собой такого мужчину и оставаться равнодушным.

И брюнет получает упрямый взгляд любимых глаз, когда снова пытается возражать. Лиам просто щекочет кожу дыханием и пальцами, слегка прикусывает кожу на животе и широко лижет всё, что попадается. Откуда у него такие познания — совершенно не понятно, но он уверенно доводит Зейна до грани контроля. В итоге мальчик просто двигается почти к самому уху и кусает певца за мочку, вырывая, наконец, несдержанный стон. Актёр не может ничего понять, когда Лиам сам укладывается на спину и как-то странно умоляюще смотрит на него. Он просто кивает и шепчет в самые губы: «Пожалуйста, Зейн». Малик не двигается ни на сантиметр, а потом просто мягко касается искусанных губ своими, и ведёт от них к шее, прикусывая кадык.

Шатен доверяет Зейну, знает, что тот не пойдёт дальше, но хочет получить от него то, что актёр и пообещал ему — удовольствие. Просто потому, что он спокоен и доволен жизнью, ему нужно это. Лиам знает, что такое боль и его секс ассоциируется именно с ним. Для того, чтобы двигать эти рамки ему нужно пробовать, доказывать своему телу, что руки могут быть нежными, губы могут быть мягкими, а близость всегда будет только приятной. Именно поэтому он сейчас и жмётся так доверчиво, не оставляя ни следа от смущения, открыто подставляя под ласки шею. И Малик не идёт ниже, потому что читает его как открытую книгу по глубоким темным глазам. Он гладит руками бока, цепляет зубами кожу в особо чувствительных местах, оставляет красные следы на ключицах и следит. Он ни на миг не думает, когда видит туманный взгляд и чувствует, как мальчик подаётся вперёд.

Губы, пальцы, сбившееся дыхание, тихие мольбы. Пейну кажется, что вечность спустя Зейн просто погружает его в новый ураган ласки. И ему не страшно, от касаний не хочется отодвинуться, тянет лишь снова их почувствовать. Он слышит шёпот мужчины, что хвалит его тело, как величайшее произведение искусства великих мастеров. Заворачивает в тёплый кокон из запаха и нежности, старается отдать всё то, что чувствует сам, когда видит парня, когда просыпается с ним по утрам и дрожит от трепета. Актёр безумен от своих эмоций и шатен практически видит, насколько сильно тот преображается, пока творит с ним все эти невозможные. Чувствует кожей, как дрожат сильные руки, слышит, как сбивается дыхание и буквально ощущает, как колотится сердце в груди, покрытой татуировками. То самое сердце, которое диктует брюнету, что ему делать, готовое пробить грудную клетку и вырваться, остаться навсегда в руках этого ребёнка, покорившего его с первого же взгляда коричных глаз.

Актёр прижимается ближе, ласкает руками тело и израненную душу. Не даёт испугаться себя и своих действий. В итоге Лиам чувствует, как теплые руки касаются его члена сквозь ткань домашних брюк и ему срывает, и так поехавшую от любви и нежности, крышу. Он резко оказывается сверху, повторяет всё, что только смог запомнить и решается, одним слитным движением стягивая с мужчины брюки и бельё, оставляя его обнаженным. И сейчас он понимает, что тот нагой не только снаружи: Малик не оставляет ни одной закрытой двери и внутри, распахивая их все для ребёнка и тот просто верит. Что в тот момент двигало им, он не вспомнит и под дулом пистолета. После этого остаётся только горячка, накрывающая с головой волнами удовольствия. Губы Зейна на его члене и его собственная рука на самом брюнете. Когда всё заканчивается, они оба лежат в прострации, прежде чем Лиам сворачивается в клубок на груди у Малика, совершенно голый и такой напуганный. И актёр не был бы собой, если бы не понял этого.

— Малыш? — тихим шёпотом, чтобы не напугать ещё больше.

— Мм?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Правда?

— Правда.

Они снова целуются и притягивают друг друга ближе, теперь чтобы накрыться пледом, забив на гигиену. В данный конкретный момент Лиам успокаивается, чтобы понять, что ничего плохого о нём не думают и что всё также дорожат им. Никто не будет обвинять его в том, что он только что сделал, потому что в этом нет ничего позорного. Наконец, он осознаёт для себя, что мужчина никогда не отвернётся от него, не будет считать то, что он делает, мерзким. Просто потому, что сейчас он обнимает его и чешет пальцами голову, давая понять, что это нормально, что с ним ничего плохого не происходит. Мальчишка засыпает с пустой головой и признаётся сам себе, что будет верить мужчине теперь до последнего вздоха,

**потому что тоже любит его.**


	18. I love you

Рассвет встретил город очередными оранжевыми всполохами, пробуждая тех, кто не закрыл шторы. Оно играло бликами на окнах машин и отражалось ярким свечением на стенах домов, жаля чувствительную радужку. Город приходил в себя, но практически никто не начинал новый день здесь так рано. Лишь на одном из балконов встречали рассвет двое влюблённых. В жизнь, в работу и друг в друга. Для них подобное время было не только началом нового дня, а скорее временем подумать и сгладить острые углы любых конфликтов, потому что атмосфера располагала к тихим разговорам, тёплым объятиям и нежным поцелуям.

Зейн думал, что утром ему придётся немного прояснить ситуацию с Айдахо Диане, если бы только Лиам не потащил его в душ вместо кровати, после ежедневного ритуала. Причём абсолютно бесцеремонно приставая и даже не вскрикнув, оказавшись прижатым к холодной стене душа. Малик не помнил, как он потом вышел из ванной, на почти что ватных ногах, с затуманенным взглядом и прекрасным лицом своего мальчика в момент оргазма перед глазами. Зато Лиам прекрасно запомнит, как приятно контрастирует тепло кожи брюнета и холод кафеля, как красиво играют солнечные блики на выточенном лице, и какое у мужчины совершенное тело. Мальчику кажется, что это чёртов мираж, потому что он и вправду невозможно красив, покрытый татуировками, с ярко очерченными мышцами и острыми тазовыми косточками. Возможно, он видел красивых мужчин, насколько он мог судить и Гарольд и Найл были весьма притягательны, но Зейн для него был практически божеством, спустившимся с небес.

Им предстоял долгий перелёт через Тихий океан, потому что премьера в Гонконге отгремела на весь мир ещё вчера. Она не была такой плохой, как могла бы из-за незнания актёром языка, но его мальчика там не было, так что всё было относительно спокойно и ровно. Теперь осталось лишь решить вопросы на родине. У него множество интервью и предстоящее промо, от количества дел уже взрывались мозги. А так как было решено не таскать шатена с собой, пока Зейн будет вынужден разъезжать по разным интервью в Штатах, тот останется с Дианой и Найлом. Они оба надеялись, что ничего не произойдёт в обители Демонов, прежде чем оба свалят в их спокойный домик, вплотную до суда. Они заказали всё необходимое и должны будут улететь тринадцатого мая, аккурат через восемь дней после премьеры, и вернуться восьмого июня, ровно за сутки. Что может быть лучше, чем домик в горах, куда доступ есть только у частного вертолёта и двух машин?

Спустя почти двенадцать часов они оказались дома, и Лиам со спокойной душой умотал от него на кухню, готовить и думать. Потому что в самолёте он даже не смотрел на него, усевшись на противоположное кресло. Больше всего Малика пугало, что до этого он о чём-то разговаривал с Дианой. Командир была непредсказуемым человеком и могла сотворить что угодно. Причём буквально. Прежде чем разбираться с Пейном, следовало разобраться с багажом и бумагами, присланными по факсу. В бумагах оказались копии документов и даты утверждённого тура, прикладывалось и официальное положение о райдере. Никаких проблем с организацией не возникало, как и всегда, когда за дело бралась, теперь уже, Блэк-Хоран. Не помнил Малик, чтобы хоть раз что-то было не так.

Когда мужчина таки добрался до первого этажа из душа, то увидел своего парня на диване. Он лежал, смотря в одну точку на потолке, и, казалось, даже не моргал. Челюсти были крепко сжаты, а руки просто сложены в замок на груди. Мужчина знал эту позу. Он тоже укладывался так, когда думал о чём-то сложном или плохом. Через секунду он опустился рядом с диваном на колени, садясь прямо на подогретую плитку, и взял одну из рук парня в свои, молча перебирая пальцы, рисуя узоры на внешней стороне ладоней и целуя тонкие запястья. Лиам молча зарылся в его волосы рукой, и брюнет положил голову на обивку, позволяя мальчику перебирать свои пряди, успокаиваясь и переставая думать о плохом. Пейн не знал, как можно объяснить, что он чувствует. Как в одно мгновение его захлёстывает жар и желание, а в другое он уже хочет всё это прекратить. Как он ломает рамки и не даёт себе отстраниться от удовольствия, которое приносит ему актёр и он правда не знает, почему он такой.

Лиам тянет певца за волосы, притягивая его губы для поцелуя и опуская руку на шею. Его это успокаивает куда больше, чем любые слова от Дианы или объятия Гарольда. Даже тепло тела Зейна, когда они лежат рядом, нельзя сравнить с тем, как он целует его. Потому что мальчику кажется, что он — тончайший китайский фарфор. И то, насколько сильно его ценит мужчина, очень сильно подкупает. Парню нравится такая забота, и он правда начинает просто доверяться тогда, когда тело и мозг не хотят. Отпускает себя, повинуясь своим желаниям, и делает именно то, что делает его счастливым в данный момент, потому что блоки, успевшие сформироваться в нём, никогда не будут сильнее воли. Желания Малика помочь и показать яркие краски, точно всегда будут сильнее любых установок о мире.

В итоге они пьют чай прямо на полу и снова поют. После чего Лиам поднимается в комнату и кидает вещи из шкафа в рюкзак. Причём делает это, не бросая взгляда на мужчину, потому что не знает, что говорить. Он хочет позорно сбежать от проблем. И любые разговоры и объяснения сейчас будут именно что проблемой. Для подростка из-за его невозможности объяснить свои чувства словами, для Зейна из-за желания отговорить от поездки. Поэтому им обоим не остаётся ничего кроме немного напряжённого молчания и легких касаний рук. В конце Лиам привычно опирается лбом между лопаток мужчины и оборачивает руки около его поясницы, пока он разговаривает с Абигор, что должна забрать ребёнка. они долго целуются в дверях, прежде чем актёр отпускает шатена из своих рук.

— Я не ухожу навсегда, Бэтмен.

— Я знаю, но не могу…

— Всё будет хорошо, Зи. Ты сам знаешь — так безопаснее

Мужчине остаётся лишь кивнуть. Пейн действительно будет в большей безопасности с командой. Пока он будет разгребать своё собственное промо, его мальчик будет на базе Демонов разбирать огнестрельное. Хороша шутка.

***

На следующий же день Зейну пришлось втягиваться в старый ритм жизни, от которого он, признаться, отвык. Разбаловал его мальчик своей готовкой и теплыми объятиями по утрам. Рассвет пришлось встречать в одиночестве, что было непривычно, потому что нет привычного ощущения теплой кожи Лиама, который всегда опирался спиной о его грудь. По пути в ванную он потянулся к вешалке, но рука лишь зацепила воздух. В душе что-то было не так и лишь, потом он увидел любимый ванильный гель шатена в списке покупок. На кухне отсутствовал запах свежей еды, а чайник, как оказалось, не может вскипятить себя сам. По итогу Малик выходил вовремя только из-за крепкого кофе и быстрой тренировки перед душем, ну и ещё привычки встречать рассвет. Впереди его ждал караоке в машине с Кордоном, и он впервые за долгое время будет сидеть на пассажирском сидении. Он оставил свою машину на стандартной парковке и сел в машину к Джеймсу через два квартала от студии. Обычно все заезжают в Мак и после просто наворачивают круги по городу без цели.

— Говорят, у тебя теперь есть парень?

— Да. Лиам, — глаза мужчины засветились, будто два маленьких уголька, но даже такая мелочь была грандиозным изменением.

— Вау, какие эмоции! Песня на Комик-Коне…

— Да, я для него написал, — Корден уже открыл, было, рот, но мужчина сразу понял, что он хотел спросить, — не знаю, почему именно такую, даже не спрашивай.

— Ты хоть название придумал, любовничек? — ироничные вопросы, впрочем, весьма в стиле Джеймса

—  **Strong.**

— Не думаю, что ты поделишься историей, — брюнет кивнул, позволяя задать вопрос, — не могу не спросить — как вы познакомились?

— Джеймс, это не тема для шоу, — возглас был слегка возмущенный, но искренний.

— Я должен был попробовать! — веселью в голосе ведущего не было пределов

— Одно могу сказать точно. Этот парень — мой.

— Сойдёмся и на этом, Малик.

— Вот и славно, Корден.

— Так ты говоришь, было интересно работать с Ноланом? Расскажешь? — как удачно мы в пробку встали.

— Конечно…

На шоу они приехали с десятиминутным опозданием, со стаканчиками колы в руках и широкими улыбками. Малик впервые улыбался на публике. Лиам явно его портит, но он был абсолютно точно не против этого. После слова «мотор» он всё ещё по привычке надевал непроницаемую маску. Вопросы были весьма стандартными, тем более они всё обсудили в машине, а конкурсы не открыли Малику ничего нового. Теперь ему ещё нужно к Диане. Впервые он взял такси, и впервые почти заснул на заднем сидении, а ведь прошла лишь половина дня! И дома не будет горячего чая и снова придётся заказывать пиццу.

***

— Делай замах резче и не зажимай так сильно лезвие, иначе рискуешь порезаться.

— Хорошо, Аб.

— Совсем зелёного идиота берёт. Внимание: _в Демоны из бордельных шлюх за пять дней!_

Заместитель командира говорила достаточно тихо, но парень всё равно услышал её. Стоило ей только немного отвернуться, как прямо рядом с её глазом просвистел нож и вошёл в стену на полтора дюйма. Заместитель подняла глаза и вытаращилась неверящим взглядом на своего подопечного, который продолжал кидать ножи в стену, будто ничего не произошло. Вот только теперь он бил чётко в круг десятки. Абигор встретилась взглядом с парнем и кивнула ему, он кивнул в ответ.

— Ножи собери, это твой личный набор. Помнишь куда надевать?

— Да.

— Пошли, упрямец. Я научу тебя пользоваться настоящим оружием. В голову не возьму, почему Диана так против?!

— Потому что я — парень Лейда Блэка, — на имени он сделал кавычки, — и она боится, что одна из пуль окажется в её голове, если со мной что-то случится.

Блэк не осталось ничего, кроме как хитро улыбнуться и признать то, что парень прекрасно знаком с характером её командира. Девушка только прошла вперёд и повела мальчишку дальше по базе. Ей предстояло нарушить запрет, чтобы посмотреть, действительно ли этот парень так же хорош, каким был Малик в свои годы. А Зейн был очень хорош. В некоторых областях он был даже больше, чем просто хорош. Уж ей ли не знать.

***

Дни перетекали друг в друга невозможно плавно. Пока актёр, войдя в ритм уже на второй день, носился по всему городу с выступлениями и интервью на пару месяцев вперёд, Лиам осваивал экспресс курс новичков. Оба парня справлялись со своими обязанностями достаточно хорошо и даже успевали созваниваться. К концу подходил пятый день, когда вечером в квартиру Малика ворвался Лиам и, бросив ключи от машины и косуху с нашивкой на кресло в комнате, прижал свои весом опешившего мужчину к стене, впиваясь в губы. Малик лишь успел ответить, что команда хорошо поработала над физической формой парня, прежде чем руки залезли к нему под домашнюю футболку, срывая её к чертям собачьим. Они оказались в кровати уже через минуту.

Лиам, открыто хвастающийся подтянутым телом, на котором играют мышцы; его руки, скользящие по разгорячённой коже без всякого стеснения; мягкие губы, кусающие кожу и оставляющие яркие пятна на груди, из-за которых завтра ему придётся застегнуть рубашку — каждая деталь сносит крышу и по отдельности, но вместе они составляют просто невозможный коктейль. Малик нагло поддаётся, позволяет собой руководить. Он крупно дрожит, когда Лиам вбирает его член в себя почти до основания, расслабляя горло.

Передать то, насколько развратным он тогда выглядел, не может даже размытое изображение в его голове, потому что глаза затуманены удовольствием. Он просто инстинктивно двигает бедрами вперёд, но его держат сильные руки, которые успокаивающе поглаживают тазовые косточки. Он кончает глубоко в узкое горло и понимает, что мальчик проглатывает всё. Но это не самое главное. Сейчас он резко переворачивает шатена на кровать и стягивает с него боксёры, отправляя их к остальным валяющимся вещам. В несколько движений руки он доводит мальчика к грани, и он изливается ему в руку, пачкая свой живот и выгибаясь в пояснице.

Малик замечает неладное уже в душе, когда видит надпись и перо на руке парня. Он набил татуировки, и судя по чернилам им уже несколько дней. Они красивые и ему нравится, как они смотрятся на его коже, ярко её оттеняя. Они лежали в кровати, когда Лиам позволил ему посмотреть на них. Помимо отмечено пера там также была надпись: **«I figured it out»**. Вторая была простой надписью, выполненной в более сложном стиле: **«Everything I Wanted But Nothing I’ll Ever Need»**. На прямой вопрос об их значении Лиам предпочёл умолчать.

Когда Малик проснулся на рассвете ребёнка уже не было. Только примятая подушка и легкий запах лайма говорили о том, что тут был кто-то кроме самого хозяина квартиры. Объяснений этого поведения он так и не получил. Зато хоть заснул спокойно.

***

На принятие в семью Лиама собралось огромное количество народа. Кто-то рассматривал новую базу, кто-то удалился в тренировочные, кто-то гулял по главному залу с напитками, но тут были все до единого Демона. Сегодня Дариана Блэк совершила невозможную глупость очень больших размеров — принимала в их ряды совсем ещё зелёного мальчика. Но так казалось только до тех пор, пока вы не посмотрите на него прямо, не скрывая взгляда. Внутри радужки легко увидеть кирпичную крошку и бетонные стены, из которых он состоял. Мальчик оказался очень способным учеником.

— Прошу всех собираться.

Голос командира прозвучал из всех динамиков, призывая собраться в огромной зале. И пока туда стягивались все Демоны, Диана отдавала последние разъяснения парню. Ему предстоял ритуал принятия. Один из самых легких, но самый неприятный. Потому что помимо оружия и имени, ему дадут серьгу, которую вставят прямо во время ритуала. Не то чтобы он боялся этого. Зейн, казалось, трясётся даже больше него. И это учитывая его общее постоянное спокойствие.

— Всем вечер! — все повернули головы к командиру, стоящей на постаменте и парню, стоящему за её плечом, — сегодня вы все станете свидетелями принятия этого молодого человека в наши ряды. Абигор, готов ли он стать одним из нас?

— Готов, командир. Я ручаюсь за него лично.

— Что ж, подойди сюда, — Лиам становится напротив неё, — в чём ты клянёшься?

— Я, Лиам Джеймс Пейн, клянусь хранить верность клану и командиру, защищать тайны семьи, быть мечом и стеной. Я клянусь не предавать своих товарищей по оружию и быть верным до последнего вздоха.

— Я, Дариана Стаката Блэк, Королева Демонов, принимаю тебя в семью. Клянусь защищать твою жизнь и не рисковать ей впустую, защищать твои тайны. Я уберегу тебя от ошибок и принятия неверных решений. Отныне и навсегда я принимаю тебя в семью. Какое имя ты выбрал себе?

— Дамиен Зейн Блэк.

— Да будет так, — девушка поворачивается и берёт стакан с бурбоном, второй подавая Лиаму, — встречайте, Дамиен Зейн Блэк!

Комната взрывается овациями. Все что-то кричат и говорят, но самое интересное это то, что делает Диана. Она вопросительно смотрит на парня и самостоятельно прокалывает ему ухо, нарушая традицию. Но на это никто не обращает внимание. Ей просто позволяют делать это. После обряда посвящения Лиам скрывается в толпе и убегает к себе в комнату.

***

Вечером через несколько дней они уже в домике в Айдахо и Лиам правда выглядит совсем домашним. Но лишь выглядит. Он напряжён как струна, и даже теплый ветерок и виды не позволяют ему расслабиться. Малик обнимает его за талию, притягивая к себе, и целует в макушку. Ему не нужны объяснения, но ему необходим его любимый ребёнок сейчас. Лиам разворачивается в его руках и притягивает к себе для поцелуя, после чего просто прижимаясь носом к шее и расслабляясь. Они стоят так несколько минут, прежде чем Лиам решается заговорить.

— Могу я кое-что сказать тебе?

— Конечно, малыш. Что случилось?

— Не перебивать, — Малик кивает и мальчик делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем начать, — теперь, когда я стал частью команды и, наконец, не так ущербен, как раньше, я думаю, что всё пойдёт проще. Я могу быть честен?

— Абсолютно, тыковка.

— Хочу чтобы у тебя получилось сплавить нас вместе, потому что твои руки самые сильные и держат меня так хорошо и правильно. Мне нравится чувствовать твои губы на своих, потому что твои поцелуи самое лучшее, что со мной было. Я без ума от тебя. От твоего запаха, от твоих волос, от твоего взгляда, в котором я тону каждый раз. Твои глаза это бездонный океан эмоций, в котором невозможно легко погрязнуть без возвращения. Именно эти глаза когда-то заворожили меня в борделе, убедив поверить тебе и пойти с тобой. Ты стал тем самым человеком, что дал мне надежду на счастье и подарил это счастье позже. Ты вернул мою веру в человечество одним своим существованием. Ты стал счастьем моей жизни. Я не думаю, что можно так сильно привязаться к человеку. Но с тобой моя логика делает мне ручкой. Я не нуждаюсь в подтверждении своих чувств и не хочу объяснять их, потому что, когда ты любишь, ты не можешь это объяснить. Я так сильно хочу чтобы ты знал, насколько ты хорош. Спасибо, что позволяешь быть частью твоей жизни, — он поднимает взгляд чётко в глаза и смотрит мягко и открыто, прежде чем сказать то, что сломает Малика окончательно, — **Я люблю тебя**. Так сильно, что мне не хватит жизни, чтобы сказать всё. Я очень тебя люблю.

Малик давится воздухом и не может придумать ничего лучше, кроме как притянуть мальчика к себе, прижимая его ещё ближе. Он чувствует, как по его щекам текут слёзы и не может стереть их. Лиам только что сказал, что любит его. Теперь он понимал, что так сильно тревожило мальчика во время их встреч — он не мог понять, что именно чувствует. Наверняка списывал всё это на что-то вроде признательности. Зейн берёт лицо ребенка в свои руки и практически соединяет их лбы вместе, а потом тоже начинает говорить:

— Ты просто замечательный. Ты прямое доказательство того, что Гарри был не прав. Ведь ты идеален во всем. Ты воплощение всего самого лучшего, что я знаю в одном человеке. Ты умен и дело не в оценках. Ты видишь людей насквозь и ты заставляешь меня верить тебе, хотя я не верю людям и не доверяю им. Ты не скучен, ты наполнен мириадами граней, каждая из которых уникальна и делает тебя потрясающим. У тебя есть, что предложить людям вокруг. Ты заслуживаешь каждой минуты и всего самого лучшего. И я даже не уверен, что миру есть, что предложить тебе. Никогда не позволяй никому говорить о тебе плохо. Если вдруг это произойдет, позвони мне, чтобы я мог указать этому человеку на его место в жизни, не смотря на его возраст и все остальное. Позволь мне защитить тебя от этого, позволь подарить тебе хоть каплю от того моря, которое я чувствую. Я люблю тебя сильнее, чем Блэков, что кажется действительно невозможным для меня, но это несомненно так. Я так чертовски сильно люблю тебя. Просто будь здесь и позволь мне доказать, что ты заслуживаешь всего на свете. И я даже не уверен, что заслуживаю тебя.

— Заслуживаешь.

**Они тонут в слезах своих признаний, целуются посреди гор и наконец, оба просто до неприличия счастливы.  
**


	19. No control

**Советую вам включить альбом "Midnight Starlight" Джейсона Волкера.**

***

Вечера в горах всегда отличались прохладой и лёгким ветерком. После долгого дня это было то самое, что настраивало на позитивный лад и приносило спокойствие. Вечерами Зейн разводил костёр, а Лиам закутывался в плед на полянке у кострища и наблюдал за ним, читая книгу или перебирая струны на гитаре. Малик позволяет себе сидеть у этого самого костра часами, прижимая к своей груди мальчишку, что сидит между его ног и просто улыбаться ему в макушку. Пейн иногда готовит на мангалах мясо или рыбу, которую они едят сидя у этого костра с пивом и разговаривая о мелочах. Дни текут медленной патокой, спокойной, как река неподалёку. Парни иногда приходят туда днём, чтобы искупаться или просто позагорать. Отведённый на отдых, месяц пролетает со скоростью пули, потому что единственное, чем они занимаются — это наслаждаются спокойствием и друг другом.

Рассвет последнего дня они привычно встречают вдвоём на балконе: Лиам с камерой, Зейн с сигаретой в руках. Теперь они успокаиваются окончательно, потому что Лиам больше не делает резких движений и не тянется к поясу, когда слышит скрип или стук. Сам же актёр, наконец, перестаёт цепляться за мальчика всеми конечностями, не давая ему отойти далеко. За прошедшее время Малик успевает переварить признание Лиама, да и сам парень отходит от своих слов, осознавая всю их полноту. И хотя за всё время Малик их больше не услышал — он увидел это в каждом движении и слове. На самом деле он просто почувствовал это. Они старались раствориться в спокойствии и своих отношениях максимально.

— Зи, повернись на меня.

— У тебя миллион моих снимков, малыш.

— Я хочу именно такой, — брюнет улыбается и поворачивается к мальчику лицом, опираясь на перегородку локтями, — спасибо.

— Мне улыбнуться?

— Как захочешь, — он делает снимок и внезапно начинает улыбаться так широко, что это даже странно.

— Что такое?

— Ты очень красивый. Вписываешься в атмосферу.

Малик подходит к своему мальчику, сидящему на просторном кресле, и поднимает его, усаживая на свои бедра сверху. Шатен тутже тянется к нему за поцелуем и опускает дорожку дальше, следуя к шее. Сколько раз подросток лез к нему, невозможно даже вспомнить. Потому что, открыв для себя мир удовольствия и любви, он берёт всё, не скупясь на отдачу. Именно поэтому мужчина только притягивает парня ближе к себе за талию, скользя руками вверх по спине. Лиам отстраняется через некоторое время и берёт камеру со стола, снимая брюнета снова. после чего он отставляет её обратно и наклоняется к самому уху мужчины, прикусывая мочку и, похабно улыбаясь, смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты любишь меня, Зейн?

— Я люблю тебя, малыш.

— Можно я буду называть тебя Моя любовь?

— Можно.

— Тогда пошли завтракать, любовь моя. Я хочу кофе, — на этих словах мальчик целует его снова и достаёт сигарету из его пачки.

— Откуда в тебе смелость проснулась? — мужчина удивляется, но не отбирает её у шатена, позволяя закурить

— Гарольд вчера принёс.

Разговор сошёл на нет. В итоге Малик сделал фото мальчика, которое тутже опубликовал в своём инстаграме. Причина такому была простой — он хвастался. Просто хвалился перед всеми своим отдыхом с любимым человеком, и никто не был против такого. Социальные сети рвались от уведомлений о лайках и комментариях, поэтому сами парни туда не заходили. Когда Пейн бросил сигарету в пепельницу, Малик внизу уже заваривал им чай. Спускался Лиам на запах жасмина, который был любимым у брюнета, и корицы, которой посыпали булочки. Шатен просто утыкается носом между лопаток мужчины, обвивая его за талию, и стоит так до тех пор, пока брюнет не закончил готовку. Он периодически слегка царапает ногтями кожу на животе актёра и сжимает объятия немного сильнее, чем обычно. Малик на это только накрывает его руки своими и после продолжает делать завтрак. Захочет поговорить — сам начнёт. Это актёр уяснил прочно. Не было у мальчика привычки утаивать что-либо от певца. Завтракают они на веранде, изредка переговариваясь о незначительных вещах.

— Зейн?

— Малыш?

— Надолго это? Мы и наше всё.

— Определённо.

Лиам лишь кивает и улыбается в чашку с чаем. Ему всегда не хватало подтверждения тому, что мужчина никуда от него не денется. Потому что бежать от него просто некуда. Мальчик затягивает как водоворот, и сбежать от него просто не получится. Зейну иногда кажется, что даже если мир перевернётся, он останется рядом с ребёнком. За очень короткий промежуток времени он стал очень сильно дорожить мальчишкой. Впервые за всю его жизнь, чужая улыбка так радует, заставляя тепло разливаться внутри приятным осадком. Что можно сделать с собой, когда каждое прикосновение словно наркотик, когда невозможно перестать смотреть во все глаза, когда тело знакомо до последней чёрточки? Малик не знает ответов ни на один из вопросов, но даже не хочет узнавать их. Он теряет рядом с этим мальчиком последние мозги и совсем этого не стыдиться.

***

Мальчик сбегает от него на речку вместе с телефоном, чтобы позвонить кому-то и мужчина даже думать боится к кому именно он сбегает. Хотя он слышит отдалённое «Гарри» и прекрасно понимает, что его парень пошёл звонить лучшему другу. Очевидно, как и всегда, побежал просить совета или ещё что. Самое интересное здесь то, что кудрявый никогда не злиться на звонки и отвечает на них теплым «братец», очевидно, причисляя Лиама к тому узкому семейному кругу. На что мальчик отвечает не меньшим. После разговора он возвращается немного отрешённым. В голове парня крутятся слова Гарольда: _«Это гораздо больше, чем ты можешь даже подумать»_.

В итоге Лиам забивается в ноутбук и что-то строчит весь день, проявляя сильную нервозность относительно перелёта и суда, но старается этого не показывать. Уже почти под вечер, когда они оба сидели с гитарами Пейн сказал Малику, что готов. Их камин, кажется, перестал трещать в этот момент, потому что Зейн посмотрел на него таким взглядом, будто проверял слова на осознанность. А после мягко повел его в комнату. Малик успел стянуть с него свитер и поцеловать теплую кожу шеи, слегка надавив над тазовыми косточками, прежде чем Лиам испугался. Это было вполне ожидаемо — мальчик тригерится каждого прикосновения, не смотря на то, что они уже несколько раз пробовали двигаться немного дальше, но это ничерта не помогло. Потому что стоило Малику двинуться чуть дальше, как парень просто свернулся в клубок и разрыдался. Гарри предупреждал его о подобном. Но Лиам полез. Что теперь о нем думает его Бэтмен, не хотелось даже предполагать.

Лиам правда считал это хорошей идеей. Нет, он определенно чувствовал себя готовым к тому, чтобы переспать с Зейном. Он доверял ему. Но этого было недостаточно. Так что он просто сидел в одних чертовых боксерах и рыдал в плечо Малика. На что брюнет просто поглаживал его по голове, шепча что-то успокаивающее. Не пытался ничего делать, не требовал и не давил. Как и обычно просто прижимал к себе и гладил дрожащие плечи, замечая, что они быстро остывают. Не говоря ни слова, Малик поднялся за свитером мальчика и набросил его на хрупкие плечи. В Айдахо было прохладно даже летними вечерами.

Они просидели так около двадцати минут, перед тем как Малик попросил мальчика поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Он потянул его на себя за подбородок и мягко соединил их губы в поцелуе. Актер опустился на спину, заставив подростка лечь сверху. Он сбросил с шатена свитер и спустился руками на талию Лиама, мягко поглаживая пальцами кожу. Зейн посмотрел шатену в глаза, прежде чем снова провести руками по спине парня, устроившего свои бедра на нем, и ещё раз притянуть желанные губы ближе. Малик почувствовал через это поцелуй всё, что чувствовал его мальчик. Внутренности скрутились в тугой узел, и в голову пришла идея. Столь же сложная и глупая, сколько гениальная и простая.

— Ты когда-либо был сверху, милый?

Лиам смотрит на Зейна в недоумении, прежде чем до него доходит смысл сказанного. Нет, черт, нет. Он не готов, он не может. Шатен практически дрожит, и его зрачки расширяются до невозможного размера, поглощая радужку. На самом деле ему просто дурно от одной подобной мысли. Насколько же он не знает, что нужно делать, настолько он и не уверен ни в одном слове, которое он сейчас хочет сказать. Он сгибает руки, становясь на локти, и чувствует одну руку Малика на своей шее, а вторую на пояснице. Но самое главное — брюнет не боится. В его глазах нет ни капли страха или неуверенности. Он смотрит тепло и открыто с любовью внутри коньячных океанов желания.

— Я верю тебе Лиам. Я доверяю тебе.

— Зи я не могу. А что если я сделаю тебе больно?

— Нет, — актёр сильнее хватает парня за шею и притягивает его лицо к себе, — Ты не сделаешь. Я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня. У тебя все получится.

Лиам кивает и Малик ещё раз соединяет их губы в поцелуе. Таком простом движении, но оно наполняет парня внезапной уверенностью. Они уже пробовали многое — это продолжение. Лиам поднимается и смотрит на мужчину, что лежит перед ним. И Зейн идеален. Аполлон спустился с небес и разлегся перед ним, под ним, объяснить иначе это не выходит. Пейн просто ведет своими молочными пальцами по смуглой коже, поражаясь контрасту их тел. Разница в возрасте стирается с каждым несмелым движением маленьких ладоней, с каждым поцелуем мягких губ на солоноватой золотой коже. Каждое прикосновение сопровождается ярким откликом тела актера.

Мышцы рук брюнета двигаются тугими жгутами под кожей, ресницы уязвимо дрожат, будто от ветра, и с губ слетают вздохи и хриплые стоны. Для Малика это так много и так чертовски хорошо, что он забывает о том, что он очень давно не был снизу, и что это вообще не его конёк. Ему все равно. Он любит своего карамельного мальчика. Он доверяет ему и отдает ему всего себя без остатка. Так было многие разы до этого. В общей постели Лиам может делать всё. Просто потому, что пройдя ужас, он заботится об удовольствии актёра больше, чем тот даже может предположить. Это всегда заставляло сердце биться быстрее. Невозможно так любить, но мальчик любил и пытался выразить это всеми доступными способами.

Когда Лиам опускается между слегка разведенных ног Зейна и касается его члена рукой сквозь ткань боксеров, брюнета прошибает током. Сколько бы раз они не занимались взаимным удовлетворением, любое касание парня к нему приносит разряды чёртового тока. Он втягивает воздух резким рывком и слегка подается вперед. Лиам почти отпрянул в страхе, когда до него дошло: это хорошо, Малику нравится. С каждым разом парень всё лучше понимает тело брюнета, по дыханию определяя скорость и силу движений, как нужно сделать, чтобы мужчине было ещё лучше. Он проводит рукой ещё раз, прежде чем стягивает мешающуюся ткань с тела мужчины, оставляя его полностью нагим и дрожащим от каждого прикосновения.

Когда подросток обхватывает член актера рукой и проводит пару раз по стволу, то слышит хриплый стон сверху и приглушенное: «черт, Ли». Подросток поднимает глаза, откликаясь на свое имя, и зависает буквально на секунду. Потому что зрелище абсолютно открытого Зейна Малика это не то, от чего можно отвести взгляд. Сейчас он, наверное, особенно красив, потому что открыт особенным образом — абсолютно. Точно так, как в их первую ночь. Распахнут настежь, и Лиам даже боится, как бы актёра не застудило. Брюнет прекрасен, со своей, переливающейся в лунном свете, кожей, дрожащими ресницами и руками, жестко сминающими темные простыни. Шатен делает ещё одно движение и не успевает даже подумать, как его переворачивают на спину. И Зейн нависает над ним, целуя.

— Позволь мне сделать одну вещь.

Лиам кивает и Зейн опускается вниз, прочерчивая дорожки поцелуев на молочной коже. Малик стягивает с мальчика боксеры и проводит языком по стволу, смачивая член слюной, и берет в рот головку, перекатывая её на языке. Тяжесть на языке привычная и невозможно приятная. От самого ощущения члена, проскальзывающего в горло, его просто размазывает по полу, у ног мальчишки. Хрен бы он когда узнал об этом, на самом-то деле. Он движется дальше, периодически поднимая голову, и опускаясь все ниже с каждым толчком. Мальчик громко стонет, когда Зейн вбирает член до основания и посылает вибрации по горлу, прежде чем выпустить член изо рта с пошлым чпоком.

— Зейн, — низко и хрипло тянет подросток, — так хорошо… чёрт… так хорошо…

И пока мальчик дрожит как кленовый лист на ветру, продолжая бормотать несвязную чепуху, Малик снова берет в рот головку и обводит её языком, слегка надавливая, после чего полностью вбирает в себя член шатена. И ему действительно нравится это делать. Нравится отдавать всего себя, окончательно вытягивая ребёнка из его зоны комфорта. Запах Лиама, его вкус, тяжесть налитой головки на языке, хриплые вдохи и несдержанные громкие и не очень стоны буквально сводят с ума. Мужчина действительно думает, что способен провести так долгое время, даже наплевав на затёкшие конечности, если это будет так красиво выглядеть со стороны Лиама.

Ощущение того, как член Лиама проникает глубоко в его глотку, упираясь в мягкие стенки, заставляет дрожать колени, и сжиматься в предвкушении. Он уже хочет почувствовать этот член глубоко в своей заднице. На самом деле его даже немного пугает эта мысль, но он на секунду представляет это и смачивает собственные пальцы в слюне, начиная растягивать себя самостоятельно. Актеру срывает крышу, когда собственные пальцы гладят стенки изнутри, и он стонет на середине движения вверх, заставляя шатена кричать и почти рвать простыни. Пейн дрожит под ним так сильно, что мужчина почти пугается.

А потом он меняет их с Лиамом местами, широко разводя, согнутые в коленях, ноги в стороны. Пейн проводит одной рукой по внутренней стороне бедра актера и берет ствол в руку, надрачивая. Он видит перед собой шикарное зрелище: волосы актёра растрепанные и лежащие на подушке как попало, широко распахнутые в удовольствии глаза, греховно блестящие вишневые губы лишь слегка приоткрыты, обнажая идеальную линию зубов. Острые скулы актера бросают отчетливую тень на шею, такую же темную, как и ночь во впадинках выделяющихся ключиц. Татуировки блестят, покрытые тонкой пленкой пота и немного слюны самого мальчика. Малик прекрасен в своей слабости, невозможно невероятен в своей открытости и Лиам не знает, чем он это заслуживает. Он останавливается на середине движения потому что вспоминает кое-что.

— Смазка, Зи. У тебя есть что-то?

— Да… эммм… в правой тумбочке

Его голос дрожит и Лиаму нравится это. Он кладет бутылочку смазки и конвертик презерватива рядом с бедрами Зейна и поднимается к нему, чтобы соединить их губы. Малик целуется лениво и мягко, передавая свою уверенность Пейну. Подросток смотрит в шоколадные глаза, зрачки которых почти поглотили радужку и ещё раз целует губы мужчины.

— Что мне делать дальше?

Он не получает словесного ответа на свой вопрос, потому что Малик резко разворачивается и оказывается стоящим в позе локти-колени, призывающе оттопырив округлую задницу, и развёл ноги немного сильнее, чем нужно, открывая невероятный вид на истекающий смазкой член и широкую спину. Его дырочка, слегка покрытая его же слюной, немного сжимается и просит прикоснуться к себе. подросток только проводит по ягодицам руками, немного разводя их в стороны, как мужчина подаётся назад ещё больше, окончательно теряя голову. Он выглядит не менее греховно, несмотря на тот факт, что Лиам не может видеть его лица.

— Растянуть меня, — доносится хриплый голос

На этих словах Зейн разводит ноги ещё шире чем они были и улыбается в подушку. Лиам прокладывает дорожку поцелуев и, неожиданно для самого мужчины втягивает в себя кожу под лопаткой, оставляя засос и обводя его языком после. Прямо под жутковатым шрамом от лезвия ножа остаётся красный засос, знак собственности, которые мальчик так любит оставлять на своём мужчине. Зейн резко всхлипывает и шепчет «чёрт, да», чтобы мальчик не испугался. Лиам повторяет движение под другой лопаткой и продолжает двигаться вниз. Он берет в руки баночку смазки и выдавливает немного на руки, открутив крышку. Возвращая свою руку на член Малика, ребенок мягко проводит губами по внутренней стороне бедра брюнета и целует прямо под основанием члена, проделывая то же самое с другим бедром. После чего он разводит половинки Малика в стороны и колеблется секунду, прежде чем провести широкой лопаткой языка прямо по дырочке актёра, получая в награду хриплый стон.

Зейн дрожит и хрипло стонет, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Мальчик делает всё так чертовски правильно, что его подмывает спросить об источнике этих знаний, потому что никто явно не заботился о предоставлении удовольствия мальчику прежде подобным образом. Малик не знает, куда себя деть на чёртовой кровати, потому что язык Пейна, дыхание и мягкие поглаживания, заставляют его дырку просящее сжиматься и ощущать острую необходимость заполнить её хоть чем-то. Он периодически ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Лиама, который старается ничего не испортить и кивает ему каждый раз. Когда мальчик подводит его практически к грани оргазма, мужчина отнимает руку ребенка и шепчет:

— Ли. Действуй, я хочу этого. Хочу тебя внутри.

Мальчик кивает и выдавливает смазку на пальцы, нагревая ее, прежде чем аккуратно коснуться сжатого колечка мышц, что тут же расслабляется. Он слегка надавливает и вводит палец по одну фалангу, не отрывая взгляда от тела Зейна. После чего вводит его до конца и слышит немного резкий выдох. Чужие пальцы внутри чувствуются принципиально иначе, и это невозможно. Сам же парень просто тает от чувства гладкости стенок и тугого жара мышц мужчины.

— Любимый…

— Все хорошо.

— Что мне делать?

— Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Лиам следует просьбе и слегка двигает пальцем внутри брюнета, после чего оборачивает руку вокруг его члена, немного двигая. Малик теряется в ощущениях. Оставаясь таким нецельным, что начинает, впервые в жизни, понимать, что его друзья находили в ванильном сексе. Если это настолько прекрасно, то Зейн готов пересмотреть свои принципы. Особенно если Лиам будет продолжать быть таким шикарным. Через минуту шатен достаёт палец и слегка толкается двумя, все ещё двигая рукой по члену. Закушенный угол подушки выдает легкий дискомфорт и Лиам уже готов остановиться, когда мужчина притягивает его к себе за свободную руку и мокро целует.

— Продолжай.

— Тебе неприятно.

— Лиам, прошу тебя, не останавливайся. Верь мне.

И Лиам верит. В какой-то момент он меняет положение пальцев и Зейн вскрикивает и прогибается в спине чудесным образом. Лиам старается повторить это движение, и мужчина стонет громче, подаваясь назад, требуя большего. Его тело буквально горит в Адском пламени от всего спектра чувств, что мальчик ему приносит своими пальцами внутри. Он не замечает, как в него входит третий палец, и насаживается на них, уже через несколько минут теряя наполненность и разочарованно выдыхая, потому что его мышцы сжимаются вокруг воздуха и требуют, чтобы их снова растянули. Он замечает обеспокоенное лицо подростка прямо перед своим и полуслепо тянется к губам, практически не попадая.

— Зи. Ты уверен?

— Да, — кивает мужчина и добавляет, — Могу я оседлать тебя?

Лиам кивает и ложится на спину. Малик разрывает презерватив и раскатывает его по члену шатена, выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы и размазывает их по стволу. Он ловит глазами взгляд Лиама и немного наклоняется, опираясь рукой у головы мальчика. Тот запускает пальцы одной руки с темные пряди, что спадают на мокрый лоб, второй поглаживая тазовые косточки мужчины. Зейн вводит в себя головку и останавливается на несколько секунд, чтобы поцеловать Лиама и одним слитным движение опуститься до конца.

Малик думает, что ощущение, когда на тебе прыгают — это лучшее в сексе. Теперь он готов спорить со всеми своими знакомыми топами, потому что чувствовать член в своей заднице — в разы приятнее. Хотя бы потому, что растяжение стенок внутри и мышц снаружи приводит в невероятный экстаз в комплекте с нежным взглядом и, спадающей на глаза, чёлкой. Мальчик целует его, успокаивая и сочувствуя. Он думает, что Зейну больно. Но ему так чертовки хорошо, что он сообщает об этом. Малик улавливает недоверие во взгляде, и разговаривает, занимая немного времени на привыкание.

— Зейн. Всё нормально?

— Это чертовски прекрасно, милый. Так охерительно правильно.

— Больно?

— Ни капли, — мужчина не врёт

— Я люблю тебя, — Лиам чувствует острую необходимость сказать это прямо сейчас

— Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш

Зейн улыбается и прикрывает глаза, опираясь на руки и поднимаясь, оставляя внутри лишь головку, после чего снова опускаясь до упора. Малик движется вверх и вниз с каждым разом всё сильнее ощущая приятную заполненность. В один момент он немного наклоняется вперед и попадает четко по простате от чего стонет практически на всей громкости и падает на локти перед Лиамом. Парень делает несмелое движение бедрами вверх и попадает точно в нужный угол, заставляя Зейна вскрикнуть.

— Ещё. Сделай так ещё.

Лиам слушается и снова поднимает бедра, толкаясь внутрь Малика. Мужчина сжимает простынь и утыкается носом в шею мальчика, хрипло дыша. Шатен кладёт руки на поясницу мужчины и двигается в нём, сначала медленно, а потом быстрее, набирая небольшую скорость. Ему ещё никогда не было так хорошо. Он правду хочет оказаться когда-нибудь на месте Зейна. Потому что он уверен, что мужчина заставит его стонать и кричать от каждого прикосновения. Парень уже хочет попробовать, потому что так не врут. Зейн перед ним сейчас просто прекрасен: с растрепанными волосами, острым профилем, широко закрытыми от удовольствия глазами и греховными губами. С каждым толчком Малик кричит все громче и, в какой-то момент, вгрызается в плечо Лиама, достигая оргазма, не прикасаясь к себе. Подросток под ним делает ещё пару движений, прежде чем ему окончательно срывает крышу от удовольствия.

Малик слезает с Лиама, снимает с него презерватив и кидает его на пол. Он сейчас слишком вымотан шикарным оргазмом, чтобы шевелится. Он чувствует себя таким разрушенным и шикарно оттраханным, что сейчас ему нужен только сон, потому что его конечности будто наливаются чёртовым свинцом, делая невыполнимым желание шевелится. Поэтому он просто ложится и укладывает голову Лиама себе на плечо и переплетает их пальцы у себя на груди. Им нужно бы сходить в душ и помыться, но они оба слишком вымотаны для этого. Спустя несколько минут тишину разрезает тихий шепот Лиама. Мальчик, наконец, отходит от посторгазменной неги и возвращает себе возможность говорить.

— Нормально?

— Да, — у Зейна едва хватает сил ответить

— Ты липкий. Лежи, я вытру нас.

Лиам берёт в свои руки ситуацию и заботится о мужчине. Его накрывает чувством ответственности, потому что он виноват в таком состоянии брюнета. Хотя он отчетливо понимает, что от плохих чувств не падают без сил и не стал бы Зейн врать ему. Так что он просто вытирается и кидает в стирку полотенце, находит еще одно и мочит его в теплой воде. Вернувшись, он видит раскинувшегося на кровати Малика. На золотистой коже играют блики луны, ресницы спокойно прикрывают глаза и отдают тенью на острые скулы, на кубиках пресса слегка поблескивает застывающая сперма. И честное слово Лиам так сильно любит его, что он заворожен его красотой ещё сильнее. Да, возможно он набрал вес и подкачался, но на его фоне выглядел всё хлипким.

Пейн вытирает мужчину и укладывается рядом с ним, накрывая их одеялом. Он засыпает сразу же, как только переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Зейна. Шатен не знает, что ему предстоит завтра, но сегодня он счастлив.


	20. The court

Малик не вёл счёта. Он никогда не считал необходимым знать, какой промежуток времени он знает человека, как давно он был на Мальдивах и прочее. У него был менеджер, предупреждающий о начале тура или разных мероприятиях, чтобы не потеряться в пьяном угаре и не забыться окончательно в своих делах. Зейн никогда не считал приемлемым считать количество дней с какого-то момента. Он не знал, как давно началась его карьера или когда он выкладывал последний пост в инстаграм. Тем более он не помнил ни единой своей годовщины. Потому что это не имело значения. Все его девушки обижались на то, что месяц отношений никак не ознаменован, но это Зейн Малик и вам придётся с этим смириться.

Он никогда не вёл счёта. Но с момента, когда он увёз парня из борделя прошёл месяц три недели и один день. Ровно столько нужно, чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно утонуть в водовороте любимых глаз, в легком изгибе красивых губ, в очертаниях дорогого тела под ладонями. Ровно месяц, три недели и один день потребовались Зейну Малику, чтобы найти своё место рядом с мальчишкой, чтобы заставить своих собственных демонов заткнуть пасть и просто позволять чувствам тянуть в глубину искалеченной души.

Всего месяц, три недели и один день, чтобы позволить себе отпустить себя, чтобы дать другому, знакомому до боли, теплу разрешение. Открыть все ворота и не оставить ни одной запертой двери. Так невозможно много времени, чтобы упасть, так чертовски мало, чтобы успеть подняться. Так мало, чтобы отдать всего себя, так бесконечно много, чтобы увязнуть в любви. Невозможно так долго делить жизнь и не увязнуть. Но Малик не сожалеет ни на единое мгновение о том, что дал коричным глазам забрать душу, покорить сердце, развязать все узлы и вплестись в сознание.

Лиам не сожалел тоже. Потому что теперь тень не была его единственным другом, теперь он имел гораздо больше, чем тихий редкий шепот в своей голове. Он умудрился довериться, умереть и снова воскреснуть в руках актёра. Влюбиться без памяти в оленьи глаза, в теплоту шоколадной радужки, в сильные руки, держащие над пропастью; в чернильные линии под кожей, что навсегда будут знаком памяти; в несгибаемый металл рваной души. Он влюбился в Зейна Малика, и все могут идти к чёрту, потому что это самое верное решение из всех, что он когда-либо принимал.

Никто не сможет ничего ему сказать, потому что ему действительно кажется, что никакие слова не смогут выразить то чувство, которое ты испытываешь к человеку, когда понимаешь, что невозможно разделить вас. Когда осознание настигает тяжёлой волной — не сбежать, не отступить. Теперь только вместе, рука в руку, глаза в глаза прожить вместе, пройти вместе. Не спалить сердце, потому что оно — одно на двоих, бьётся дикой опрометью и замирает только тогда, когда любимые губы на твоих собственных, тогда душа не мечется, не прыгает из стороны в сторону. Только в такие моменты время останавливается, а сумасбродная Вселенная тихо покачивает колыбель, смотря на своих глупых детей с нежностью.

И только тогда, когда ты, проснувшись, видишь перед своими глазами чужой океан. Такой знакомый до последней искры, до самых мелких оттенков. Любимый до пресловутых бабочек в животе. Именно в это мгновение, когда, слегка шевельнувшись, чувствуешь своим телом чужое, когда тела сплетаются в корни Иггдрасиля. Мягкие волосы, лёгкими, почти невесомыми, прядями гладящие шею, щекочущие грудь; теплые губы, постоянно соприкасающиеся с кожей в невесомом поцелуе; любимые сильные руки и тонкие запястья, собственнически прижимающие к себе, не желающие отдавать ни за какие блага мира. Только ради этого утра стоило прожить долгую жизнь и перенести любые глупости, жесткости и ненависть этого мира.

Рассвет, единственные жильцы Айдахо в радиусе одиннадцати миль, благополучно проспали, потому что просыпаться через два часа после того, как уснул, было бы преступлением против здравого смысла, а идти спать после рассвета ещё большей глупостью. Так что никто из двоих обитателей небольшого дома даже не попробовал встать с мягкой кровати. Малик проснулся от непонятного чувства: он привык просыпаться с Лиамом в одной кровати, но что-то явно было не так. Осознание накатило волной, вместе с воспоминаниями о последней ночи, он проспал всю ночь одетый только в тоненькое одеяло, которым они накрывались и тело Лиама, прижимавшегося к нему, было не в пример более одетым. Зейн повернулся к своему мальчику сильнее и сжал того в объятиях. Жалел ли он о том, что произошло? Нет. Ни на единую секунду он не хотел бы изменить что-то. Лиам пошевелился в объятиях и сжал свои руки на теле мужчины, уже более ощутимо касаясь своими губами золотистой кожи.

— Утро?

— Утро, Бэтмен.

Мужчина выдохнул. Ничего не случилось, его мальчик не жалеет. Как удивителен тот факт, что для этого мужчине потребовалась всего лишь пара слов. Описать уровень взаимоотношений между ними теперь было в разы сложнее, другое дело, что они не вешали ярлыков и не пытались наставлять ничего подобного в свою жизнь и в свои отношения. Минуту спустя Лиам таки отошёл ото сна и, как и каждое утро впрочем, полез к мужчине целоваться. Когда парень был настойчив, невозможно было отказываться от яркого удовольствия. Так что Малик перевернулся, подминая под себя мальчишку, и зарылся носом в любимую шею, мягко кусая молочную кожу, оставляя дорожку синяков и укусов вниз от ключицы. Из постели они выбрались почти в полдень.

Сборы домой всегда были самым нелюбимым делом актёра. Выползать из любимого убежища, чтобы снова явить себя миру. Нет ничего более прискорбного в его жизни. Но они должны завтра появиться на суде. И эта обязанность давит на плечи, будто небесный свод. Если Малик уже бывал в суде, и даже не раз, то вот для Лиама это будет первый опыт. На самом деле, волнует не столько тот факт, что Пейну придётся побывать в суде, сколько то, что парню придётся вспомнить и рассказать все детали, которые он будет в состоянии поведать. Понятно, что никто не будет давить на пострадавшего ребёнка, ясно как день, что Малику позволят присутствовать в качестве не только свидетеля, но и представляющего опекуна. Он планирует настоять и выйти к кафедре вместе с мальчиком, чтобы прижимать его к своей груди, пока тот будет вспоминать.

Луи уже пообщался с адвокатами защиты. Совершенно вся группа понимала, что ни за что не сможет отбиться от железобетонных улик и доказательств. Но главный представитель заранее извинился, сказав, что будет свою работу до последнего. Его можно было понять. Смягчение приговора это, правда, единственное, на что стоит рассчитывать всем преступникам. В том числе и матери Лиама, которую тот увидит впервые за три года.

А пока они собирают вещи, что бы вернуться с город и подготовиться окончательно. Самый сложный день ждёт их, подкрадываясь, практически не скрываясь, сверкая наглой улыбкой. Оба прекрасно понимают, всё в этом деле может полететь в Вальхаллу с первой же минуты заседания. Оставалось только уповать на адекватность состава суда. Ну и на то, что главный адвокат группы защиты понимает, кого он защищает и какой там список обвинений. А список был длинный: умышленное причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью, побои, истязание, неоказание помощи, торговля людьми, похищение с целью выкупа, преступный сговор, причинение морального вреда здоровью, удержание в заложниках, халатность, незаконное оказание интимных услуг, растление несовершеннолетнего, сексуальное насилие несовершеннолетнего. Если читать эти строчки достаточно вдумчиво, то можно понять, что выхода только два: либо смертная казнь, либо пара-тройка пожизненных. Тут уж даже Диана порадовалась, что в Америке особая система наказаний.

Малик понял, что что-то не так уже по приезде домой, когда Лиам закрылся в музыкальной комнате почти на час, проигрывая всяческие вариации некоторых песен Зейна. Мальчик оказался с природным даром к музыке, так что актёр сам научил его играть на гитаре и даже купил ему личную. Но сейчас слушая тихий голос, кричащий о помощи и не имея возможности хоть что-то сделать, мужчина метался по комнате будто прокаженный. В итоге он просто выбил чёртову дверь, прострелив замок, и сгрёб рыдающего мальчишку в объятия, подхватывая его тут же. Донести его до кровати не составило труда, после чего брюнет почти до самого вечера успокаивал парня.

Лиам не мог успокоиться хотя бы на секунду, потому что волны страха накатывали одна за другой, как цунами накрывая мальчишку не давая ему вдохнуть. Он только недавно отошёл от ночных кошмаров и того, что его вечно преследуют призраки его бордельного прошлого, которые не просто не дают ему успокоиться, но и мешают двигаться дальше. В преддверии суда мальчик волновался ещё сильнее. Ему придется вспомнить и рассказать тем людям всё. Даже те вещи, которые он утаивал от Зейна и Луи, те, в которых сам себе не хотел признаваться.

Его так сильно пугала открывающаяся перспектива остаться в одиночестве, даже несмотря на всё пройденное, что лучше было отказаться от суда. Зейн улавливал эту волну сомнений и страха своего мальчика, прекрасно понимая, откуда растут ноги этих проблем. Мужчина прижимает к себе ребёнка крепче, давая поддержку и тепло, которые так необходимы ему в жизни. Сейчас, когда пути назад уже нет, Малик снова обещает себе, что на пути Лиама к счастью не будет стоять совершенно никто. Потому что он вырвал у судьбы своё право быть счастливым настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

После неплотного ужина Лиам заснул беспокойным сном. Парень спал в их постели, пока Зейн заканчивал последние дела. Экспертиза не терпит отлагательств. Ему нужно успеть собрать последние сведения, а для этого придётся влезть в личную документацию владельца борделя, которую он не предоставил, даже после предъявления ордера, сославшись на её отсутствие. Но сейф в его кабинете явно говорил об обратном, как и неаккуратная плавка металла внутри него, позволяющая полагать, что всё не так просто, как должно быть. На самом деле, это должно быть даже проще, чем влезть в базы данных борделя: их протоколы пришли прямиком из средневековья.

Прибыв на место всего в рекордные двадцать минут Малик быстро расправился с не самой расторопной охраной. Нельзя отбиваться от явно вооруженного и враждебно настроенного бойца словами о частной территории, они отрикошетят от его жилета. Хотя, в принципе, этой охране выдадут орден, когда она найдёт затвор у пистолета. Учитывая этот факт, а ещё то, что двери эти не имели охранного механизма, проникнуть внутрь здания было проще, чем в дом к Зейну. и это даже с учётом ссылки на наличие камер, которые пришлось отключить при помощи Абигор.

Сейф нашёлся легко. Вскрытие не требовало особых навыков. Только особого устройства захвата звука и немного терпения. Внутри сейфа действительно была дверца, которая держалась на особом механизме, открывающемся при обратном нажатии, что довольно глупо. Понятно, что это было сделано для удобства, но лишало всяческой приватности. Теперь понятно, почему владелец попался. Странно, что только сейчас. Уехал актёр через двадцать минут, тщательно скопировав все документы и отсканировав их в свой телефон. Потратив ещё две минуты на заметание следов, Малик растворился в ночном Бруклине. И только двое мужчин, сидящих в не особо естественной позе на своих местах, говорили, что тут был хоть кто-то.

***

Утро в день судебного разбирательства не могло быть хорошим, ни под каким углом. Даже если вы — знаменитость, вернее, особенно если вы — знаменитость. Излишне было упоминать, что такое дело должно было остаться вне внимания прессы, однако, всё не так просто. Отец Лиама пожелал присутствовать на заседании со стороны сына и даже вписал в иск по отношению к матери Лиама ещё одно обвинение: нарушение условий договора о расторжении брака. Согласно договору Женщина должна была взять на себя все тяготы по обеспечению ребёнка необходимыми средствами и условиями для жизни. Это было вовремя, но, к сожалению, слишком громогласно. Оставалось радоваться только тому, что заседание объявили закрытым, так как рассматривается дело о покушении на половую неприкосновенность несовершеннолетнего.

К зданию суда Лиам приехал совершенно готовый к любым поворотам судьбы. Малик напоил его антидепрессантами с самого утра и не отпускал от себя дальше, чем на полметра, постоянно держа ребёнка за руку. Пока они ждали в зале суда, подъехала основная коллегия суда, служба протокола и бог весть кто ещё. Также друзья парней: Гарольд, Найл и Диана как свидетели, Луи как адвокат обвинения, Абигор как эксперт-медик. Здесь был и психиатр Лиама, даже некоторые члены команды, что должны были выступать по части похищения. Присутствовала адвокатская группа защиты в полном составе, эксперты защиты и ещё кто-то. Последним в зал прибыл обвинитель. Вошла коллегия присяжных, секретарь попросила всех встать. Судья вошёл в комнату. Начался процесс слушания.

***

— Слушается дело Лиама Пейна против Дарины Пейн и Джека Райтела. Дело рассматривается в составе коллегии из двенадцати присяжных, генерального обвинителя, адвокатской группы, пяти экспертов, двенадцати свидетелей, обвиняемых, пострадавшего и его представителя в лице Зейна Малика. Было ли заявлено о просьбах, о внесении изменений в состав суда?

— Нет, ваша честь, — миловидная девушка секретарь отвечает чётко и уверенно.

— Есть ли у сторон дополнительные ходатайства о приглашении свидетелей, экспертов или иных участников дела?

— Нет, ваша честь.

— В таком случае производится оглашение обвинения. Обвиняемой Дарине Пейн вменяется торговля людьми, похищение с целью выкупа, преступный сговор, причинение морального вреда здоровью, удержание в заложниках, нарушение договора о расторжении брака. Признаёте ли вы себя виновной?

— Нет, ваша честь, — тихий голос женщины прорезал тишину.

— Обвиняемому Джеку Раймонд вменяется умышленное причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью, побои, истязание, неоказание помощи, халатность, незаконное оказание интимных услуг, растление несовершеннолетнего, сексуальное насилие несовершеннолетнего, торговля людьми, похищение с целью выкупа, преступный сговор. Признаёте ли вы себя виновным?

— Нет, ваша честь, — за ней проследовал тяжёлый бас.

— Судебное заседание объявляется открытым, — судья стукнул молоточком по стойке и сел, — слово предоставляется стороне обвинения.

На этих словах голова Лиама отключилась. Теперь остаётся только пережить допрос и показания обвиняемых. Ему, возможно, могут позволить покинуть зал заседания из-за психологического состояния, но тогда он вынужден будет остаться без Зейна, а это критично. Сейчас он крепко сжимает под столом его руку и смотрит на скамью свидетелей. Гарольд находит безмерно интересным потолок, Найл и Диана внешне выглядят спокойными, но слегка подрагивающие скулы девушки выдают её эмоции. Они все не в первый раз видят перед собой этих людей, но сегодня все особенно злы. Ребята знают, что оправдательного приговора можно и не ждать, но что-то заставляет их беспокоиться. После допроса матери Лиама, который пробегает мимо ушей и взгляда парня, что занят прочтением документации о порядке поведения, к кафедре приглашают владельца борделя. Его смех в ответ на первый же вопрос заставляет Лиама поднять голову.

 — Вы признаёте, что потерпевший работал на вас?

— А почему я не должен этого признавать? Работал. На меня много кто работал.

— Итак. Знали ли вы о его возрасте?

— Конечно. Его мать привела к нам. По нему видно было, что он маленький. Сладкий мальчишка, беленький такой, невинный. А вы знаете…

— Довольно. Ведите себя прилично. Вы в суде.

Голос адвоката смешался с фоновым гулом зала заседаний. В голове Лима творился форменный беспорядок. Ублюдок знал, на какие точки давить. Два слова и мальчик цепляется за руку Зейна изо всех сил, принося неслабую боль. Перед глазами шатена вновь старые обдряпаные стены. Снова запах спермы, вперемешку с его потом и кровью. Будто по телу снова ходит плеть, а живот снова горит от плавленого воска. Тело ломит от боли и напряжения, а мышцы отказываются слушать своего хозяина, когда он в очередной раз пытается сесть на край кровати, чтобы поприветствовать нового посетителя. На руках вновь металл, который дерёт нежные запястья. Те запястья, которые Зейн зацеловывал, пока мальчик не успокаивался. Вот оно. На секунду он вспоминает мужчину, который держит его руки в своих. Вспоминает, как тот долго извинялся и просил его вернуться, как клялся, что ни разу не позволит больше никому тронуть его. Тело расслабляется, мышцы больше не сводит болезненной судорогой паники.

Мальчик замечает, что отпускает предплечье Зейна, на котором явно будут синяки завтра. На лице мужчины даже мускул не дёргается, но он сжимает руку в ответ, кладя их сплетённые ладони на бедро мальчика. Стол достаточно высокий и этих действий не видно. Шатен дышит ровнее, отходя от опасной границы панической атаки, и видит вопросительный взгляд Гарольда и Дианы, он улыбается им и видит, как оба облегчённо выдыхают. Малик протягивает свою руку и подаёт мальчику свой стакан с водой, не глядя, доставая из пиджака его таблетки. Брюнет точно знает, что нужно делать и молча спрашивает обвинителя о разрешении, после чего притягивает Пейна к себе, позволяя ему прижаться ближе на несколько секунд, чтобы расслабиться. Мальчик отстраняется и благодарно кивает.

Конечно, это замечает Джек и даже отпускает шутки об этом. С каждой минутой в зале суда Лиам теряет свои силы и уверенность. Он волнуется перед своим допросом. Ему страшно и он не знает куда девать свои руки, куда смотреть и что вообще делать, чтобы успокоиться. Мимо него проходят допросы его психотерапевта и Гарольда. Он погружается глубоко внутрь себя, как его научил терапевт и позволяет тянуть себя наверх руке Малика, которую он не выпускает из своей ладони, цепляясь за неё, как за соломинку. Лиам глубоко и спокойно дышит, но чувствует, как внутри него накатывает страх. Даже не так — первобытный ужас. Мальчик ощущает, накалившуюся атмосферу и поднимает голову, концентрируясь. Адвокат задаёт уточняющие вопросы Абигор:

— Не могли бы вы уточнить, какие именно повреждения вы увидели?

— Как и было указано в моих отчётах, порезы на запястьях, которые были зарегистрированы, как следы от наручников, содранный кожный покров на спине и плечах, предположительно от продолжительной порки плетью, гематомы и ссадины разной степени тяжести. Также я отмечала перенапряжение мышц и лишение возможности передвижения и управления конечностями.

— Абигор, где…

— Мисс Блэк, господин адвокат, — по голосу понятно, это ошибку он допускает не впервые.

— Мисс Блэк, как вы можете давать заключения о каких-либо повреждениях, если у вас нет медицинского образования?

— Я получила образование в России. В первом Московском государственном медицинском университете имени И. М. Сеченова. Копия моего диплома есть в моём личном деле. Так что я могу делать подобные заключения.

— Ваша честь, вопросов больше нет.

Лиам ухмыльнулся. Глупо было сомневаться в образовании Аби. Особенно если свидетельство о его наличии так легко достать. Следующим был Найл, который большинством подтверждал слова остальных. Особенно весело было слушать упрёки адвоката в сторону Найла, как недобросовестного гражданина. Лиам посмеялся. Когда Найл вернулся на своё место, судья объявил о перерыве в процессе. Все участники могли пообедать и отдохнуть. Лиам не смог даже встать со стула. Его выматывало это дело. Сколько бы он не пытался не слушать и не слышать, каждый вопрос и ответ всё равно достигал его, опуская парня в пучину слабости и собственных страхов.

Перерыв обошёлся без эксцессов, потому что Лиам провёл его целиком в объятиях мужчины, поглощая, купленный девочками, тако. Ему предстояло пережить допрос Дианы, похитителей и после свой собственный. Если смотреть на ситуацию с адекватной стороны, то всё могло закончится неплохо. Только если Малик не бросится на Джека с кулаками после показаний ребёнка. А ведь учитывая всё то, что он планирует рассказать, такой вариант самый вероятный. Так что пока у них есть возможность, он планирует поговорить с мужчиной заранее. В зале суда тот не должен творить непоправимое, так что Лиам утягивает брюнета в угол и глубоко вдыхает успокаиваясь.

— Зейн.

— Да?

— Мне нужно пережить твой допрос и собственный. Ещё и Диана. Но я прошу тебя, чтобы не случилось, чтобы я не сказал, пожалуйста, не реагируй. Я прошу тебя.

— Есть что-то, чего я не знаю.

— Верно. Много чего. Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю это вспоминать и постараюсь не выходить за границы. Но если вдруг я скажу что-то, чего ты не знал, я прошу тебя, не реагируй на это.

— Конечно, малыш.

— И Зейн…

— Да?

— Не отпускай меня.

— Ни за что, капкейк.

Малик притягивает мальчика объятья, мягко касаясь губами макушки и легко поглаживая спину. Здесь никому не нужно знать об истинной природе их отношений. Хотя бы пока Лиама не вызовут на допрос.

К сожалению, время последнего свидетеля наступает слишком быстро. Гарольд выводит Лиама из зала суда, по разрешению судьи, пока брюнет садиться за трибуну. Мужчина напряжён и сосредоточен. Ему приходилось бывать в суде, но сейчас решается судьба тех, кто сломал ребёнка, лишил его самого дорогого — детства. Простых радостей. Перед глазами проносятся удивление мальчика от мыльной пены в ванной, от тёплых объятий и мягких улыбок. Актёр помнит, как мальчишка был благодарен за какао и еду. Помнит, как тот относился к подаркам. Он вспоминает порезы на его руках и уродливые шрамы на спине. Каждый момент их сближения проносится перед глазами. Зейн практически ощущает ногти шатена, царапающие его голые лопатки, чувствует горячие слёзы, стекающие с лица ребёнка на его футболку. Он помнит всё, каждый момент и каждую мелочь. Всё, до последнего момента. И сейчас он будет мстить. За сломленный голос, за кошмары, за похищение, за насилие, за вживлённый под кожу страх боли.

— Мистер Малик, расскажите суду историю вашего знакомства с пострадавшим.

— Всем известно, что я иногда пользовался услугами различный борделей. Я увидел рекламу, подсунутую мне моим знакомым, и решил проверить это место.

— Вы знали, что можете там увидеть?

— Нет. Я совершенно не был готов к тому, с чем столкнулся.

— Продолжайте, мистер Малик.

— Я начну сразу с момента выбора, — и увидев одобряющий кивок обвинителя, начал, — мне подали блокнот. Такие есть везде, по ним можно выбрать того, кто обслужит вас. Я увидел фото Лиама там. Возраст указан не был и я решил, что мальчик уже совершеннолетний.

— Вас не смутило отсутствие возраста в анкете?

— Нет, сэр. Обычно в борделях нет лиц младше восемнадцати.

— Спасибо, продолжайте.

— Я заплатил за ночь две с половиной тысячи. Обычно такие заведения берут дороже и это меня удивило. Я помню, как вошёл в комнату и увидел там парня. Я не сразу обратил на него внимание, потому что был занят замком, но стоило мне повернуться, и я понял, что дело пахнет керосином. Хотя вы явно не захотите знать, какой запах реально стоял в той комнате.

— Опишите комнату, если вас не затруднит.

— Конечно. Если честно, это здание само будто из времён палеолита. Комната была обшарпанной. Ободранные обои, потёртый ковёр со следами крови, спермы и ещё Мерлин знает чего. Дряблая кровать, которая только чудом не распалась в пыль, комод и тумбочка, примерно в том же состоянии. Я сделал фотографии.

— Доказательства с восемьдесят третьего по восемьдесят девятое, фотографии комнаты, — обратился обвинитель к присяжным и те зашуршали бумагами, — вы можете продолжать.

— Я увидел перед собой избитого, покалеченного ребёнка. Он поприветствовал меня. Фраза была стандартной, но голос. Не поймите меня неправильно, я часто бывал в таких заведениях и оставлял синяки на своих партнёрах. Но ни единого раза я не видел, чтобы кто-то так сильно измывался над людьми.

— Что именно вы увидели?

— Мальчишку лет пятнадцати. Весь в синяках и крови. Волосы спутаны и перепачканы. Его спина скорее сплошная рана, а не кожа. Я помню, как подошёл ближе, спросил имя. Я впервые хотел крушить всё, на своём пути. Он так боялся меня. Смотрел с невозможным страхом. Будто я сейчас приложу его головой о кроватный столбик, — Малик запнулся и глубоко вздохнул, он будет плакать потом, сейчас не время, — я отвёл его в ванну, вымыл и позвонил своему другу Гарольду. После чего я буквально выкупил парня, заплати приличные деньги за его свободу.

— Что было дальше? — было видно, как по залу расходились гневные шепотки. До этого таких подробностей рассказано не было.

— Я поговорил с Луи и с Абигор, которая его осмотрела. В этот же день у парня случилась паническая атака, что не удивительно. Абигор велела ему не передвигаться самостоятельно. Я помню, как он впервые увидел пену для ванны. В шестнадцать лет! Эти люди лишили ребёнка детства, не дали ему спокойствия! Я помню как он скользнул в панику от одного неосторожного слова.

— Спасибо, мистер Малик. Свидетель ваш.

— Сейчас он находится под вашей опекой. И его похитили с его же дня рождения, — адвокат начал с не правильных вещей.

— Да, сэр. Потому что я не озаботился достаточной защитой. Но нам удалось вернуть Лиама домой в кратчайшие сроки.

— Вы говорили об обстановке борделя так, будто рассматривали её намеренно, — продолжал язвить адвокат, выбирая заведомо ложную тактику, — много же времени вы на это потратили?

— Я потратил на это время уже после того, как Лиам заснул. К тому же его снова привезли в бордель, когда похитили. Так что да, я успел рассмотреть комнату достаточно детально.

— Я всё же вынужден задать вам вопрос. Какова природа ваших взаимоотношений с Лиамом Пейном?

— Протестую, ваша честь. Это не имеет отношения к делу, — никто не хотел раскрывать тайну, а лгать под присягой не хотелось бы

— Протест принимается, — судья кивнул обвинителю

— Вопросов больше нет.

Малик сошёл с трибуны и прошёл прямо к дверям в которые входил Лиам. Мальчик застыл в его объятьях на долгие тридцать секунд, после чего прошел к трибуне, держа в руке бутылку с водой. Зейн встал позади мальчика, положив руки ему на плечи, в попытке поддержать и дать ему веру в себя. Лиам пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выровнял дыхание. Мужчина кивнул обвинителю, давая разрешение начать допрос.

— Мистер Пейн, примите мои глубочайшие соболезнования. Начните с начала. Мы не требуем подробностей.

— Спасибо, сэр. Я помню, как мама привела меня в странное здание, я тогда ещё не знал, куда я попал. Мне было всего тринадцать, и о сексе я слышал только от мальчиков в школе. Я даже не знал, кто мне нравится больше мальчики или девочки. Я плохо помню процесс разговора. Только что потом меня отвели в какую-то комнату и держали там три дня, — Лиам был на грани слёз уже сейчас, но это выдавали только кулаки, крепко сжатые под столом, — мне не давали еды, только воду. После ко мне пришёл мужчина. Я не буду рассказывать, что он со мной сделал. Простите.

— Разумеется, мистер Пейн.

— Мои дни были похожи один на другой. Практически все мои клиенты хотели только своего удовлетворения. Они упивались моей болью, моими криками. Им нравилось видеть, как я сдираю кожу с рук наручниками, как сходит кожа с моей спины от плети, как кожа краснеет под каплями воска. И это не заканчивалось, — парень поднял свою руку и сжал ей ладонь мужчины на своём плече, — потом ко мне приходил и сам владелец. Эти времена я помню особенно хорошо. На самом деле, я не могу вспомнить ни единого дня, когда я бы не становился на колени в маленькой комнате, чтобы снова поприветствовать клиента.

— Вы можете продолжать?

— Да. Понимаете, я думал, что ничего страшнее быть уже не может. Я очень хорошо помню день, когда Зейн пришёл ко мне. Он был таким красивым и высоким. Я думал, что возможно он будет не так груб ко мне. Слава Мерлину, Зейн оказался лучше всех остальных.

— Когда вас похитили, вы вновь оказались в этой комнате?

— Да, сэр. Думаю, это был психологический ход. Но у них не вышло сломать меня в этот раз. Я знал, что Зейн придёт и знал, что он простит мне что угодно. Было больно и страшно и я не мог дышать и двигаться. Я помню всё, до последнего мгновения. От самого начала, до самого конца. Я помню голод, боль, страдания, ненависть. Но это всё просто ничто, в сравнении с унижением, которое я испытал, когда меня бросили к тем, кто должен был следить за мной в похищении. Я помню множество рук, рвущих меня на части. Помню, как стесал колени и локти в кровь.

— Спасибо за откровенность, мистер Пейн.

— Вопросов к пострадавшему нет, ваша честь.

Казалось, адвокат только сейчас осознал, что именно делали с парнем. И если раньше он ещё действительно пытался строить защиту, то сейчас он своими руками её развалил. И ему было плевать. То чудовище, которое сидит сейчас в клетке заслуживает смерти на электрическом стуле. Лиам окинул зал взглядом. Гарольд безмолвно рыдал, даже не пытаясь прятать свои слёзы, Диана в ярости сверлила взглядом потолок, Луи и Найл оба положили руки на передние кресла, спрятав лица. Мальчик встал с трибуны и в гробовой тишине прошёл к своему креслу. Но сесть ему не дали, развернув к себе лицом и прижав как можно только ближе. Им плевать на то, что это неуважение к суду.

Зейн прижимал к себе ребёнка и плакал. Если бы он мог, он бы упал на колени, прижимался головой к плоскому животу, целовал хрупкие пальцы и вечно просил бы у ребёнка прощение. Ему плевать на условности, гордость и честь. Потому что сейчас он обязан отдать их мальчику, у которого их отобрали. Надругались, унизили и сравняли с грязью, искалечив бедного ребёнка. он и раньше знал, с чем столкнулся Лиам, но он не мог вынести этого. Не меньше чем сам Лиам мог бы перенести, потому что тот тоже молча обнимал своего спасителя, просто стараясь не упасть. Не в мистическую пропасть, а на пол.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга присяжные уже удалились. адвокат и прокурор от участия в прениях отказались. Гарольд и Луи стояли, обнимаясь. Кудрявый зарывался носом в воротник рубашки своего мужа и крупно дрожал от слёз. На самом деле, они могли представить всего масштаба проблемы, но такого ужаса они даже выдумать не могли. Найл и Диана исчезли сразу же. Малик предполагал зачем. Хораны должны стать частью конвоя, который довезёт осуждённых в места не столь отдалённые. Вероятность того, что они туда вообще доедут, стремилась к нулю со скоростью распространения света в вакууме. Нельзя было их за это осуждать.

Присяжные вернулись меньше, чем через четверть часа, что было вовсе не удивительно. В таком деле думать было не нужно.

— Всем встать. Передайте решение.

— По обвинению в торговле людьми, преступном сговоре, похищении с целью выкупа, причинении морального вреда здоровью, удержании в заложниках, нарушении договора о расторжении брака признать Дарину Пейн виновной. По обвинению в торговле людьми, преступном сговоре, умышленном причинении вреда здоровью, побоях, истязании, неоказании помощи, халатности, незаконном оказании интимных услуг, растлении несовершеннолетнего, похищении с целью выкупа, сексуальном насилии над несовершеннолетним признать Джека Раймонда виновным, — судья свернул конверт и открыл другой лист, — согласно закону Соединённых Штатов Америки вы приговариваетесь к трём пожизненным заключениям в колонии строгого режима без права на условно-досрочное освобождение. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.

Судья стукнул молотком. Завеса рухнула.

***

_**Примечание автора** _

_Я юрист в третьем колене. Родился сразу с Конституцией в руках. Да я статьи УК и УПК знаю лучше, чем имена своих родственников. Официально заявляю, что уголовный процесс Америки просто ужасен.  
Спасибо тому человеку, который мне всё разъяснил.  
Три главы и будет эпилог. А пока я жду ваших отзывов. И чем больше, тем лучше. Можно написать в твиттер и подписаться. Я там иногда интересные штуки публикую.  
Вся любовь.   
Ваш, Дейми_


	21. Timelapse

— Согласно закону Соединённых Штатов Америки вы приговариваетесь к трём пожизненным заключениям в колонии строгого режима без права на условно-досрочное освобождение. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.

Судья стукнул молотком. Завеса рухнула.

Мать Лиама умрёт в тюрьме две недели спустя. По новостям сообщат об этом вскользь, почти не акцентируя внимания на женщине, что продала своего сына в бордель. Сожалел ли кто-то об этом? Совершенно нет. Её новый муж расторгнул брак сразу же, только её признали виновной. Если бы кто-то спросил Диану Хоран, то она бы ответила, что умирала женщина в мучениях, под взглядом карих глаз своего убийцы. Попасть в тюрьму было нелёгким делом. Но это был и не Алькатрас, так что Лиам был отмщён сполна.

Администрации борделя так же были предъявлены обвинения, но они окупились штрафами в пользу парня и сотней часов исправительных работ. Спасло их, что они не знали о преступлениях. Ну или сделали вид, что не знали. Неужели он действительно не знали, что делают с мальчиками в их заведении? Не слышали криков из дальней комнаты? Эти вопросы останутся без ответов. Но это не важно. Жизнь их ждала нелёгкая: на опасные непоправимые последствия Зейн был мастером. Так что они ещё очень долго будут сражаться с окружающим миром, который, то тут, то там будет подкидывать им задачки и неурядицы. Такова расплата.

Двое парней после тяжёлого суда, наконец, начали новую страницу жизни.

***

Парням едва удалось пролезть в машину из-за журналистов, вечно лезущих почти к самому лицу, чтобы поймать удачный кадр. Вот только ловить им было нечего: все эмоции будут дома, сейчас им нужно только дойти до машины и свалить отсюда к себе. В безопасность родных стен. Чтобы иметь возможность снова цепляться за любимые плечи. Снова вымаливать прощение, и так день за днём. Ни единым словом не упрекнув ни в чём, только вечно извиняясь за всё сделанное не по твоей вине. Целуя руки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, притягивая к себе.

Квартира будто ждала своих хозяев. Они давно не проводили тихие вечера вместе. Но оба парня знали — они проведут тут всю свою жизнь вместе. Но это будет потом. А пока Малик падает на колени, утыкается носом в родные ладони, снова плачет. Лиам сидит в кресле практически в трансе, потому что эмоций не осталось, и он не знает, что делать дальше. Как жить. Потому что это была цель — отомстить, заставить этих людей заплатить. Но вот как двигаться дальше парень не представлял. У него не было планов и идей, только безграничная пустота и руки его Бэтмена в его ладонях.

Надломленные извинения снова и снова слетают в пустоту. Малик не впервые на коленях, но сегодня что-то особенное. Он впервые извиняется, сидя в ногах. Так отчаянно цепляясь за хрупкие пальцы, потому что возможно это последний раз, когда он видит парня. Он так напуган тем, что Лиам уйдёт, получив отмщение. И эта боль от осознания накатывает снова. Он не защитил, не оправдал доверия. Забрал к себе ребёнка и не помог ему подняться, только позволил ему снова упасть. Ничто не оправдает его за это. И даже если парень простит его за ошибку, за роковые оплошности, то он сам никогда не сможет простить себе это.

Лиам зовёт Зейна и тот поднимает на него глаза, вглядываясь в родную радужку, радуясь тому, что может. Шатен поднимается с кресла и ведёт за собой брюнета. Они оба разбитые сейчас. Оба одинаково сломлены судебным процессом, но сейчас им нужно быть вместе. Лиаму нужно знать, что он любим такой, какой есть. Зейну нужно знать, что он прощён. И они сплетаются на кровати снова, отчаянно цепляясь своими губами за чужие, сплетая языки. Малик прокладывает дорожку к шее, зацеловывая каждый миллиметр молочной кожи. И его ведёт. Совершенно и бесповоротно уводит в занос, без возможности вернуться. Потому что кожа светится изнутри, потому что всё тело горит огнём, сворачивая тебя в узлы, не давая даже вздохнуть нормально. Потому что губ и рук слишком много, но в один момент их так мало, что сам выгибаешься как можно сильнее.

Брюнет ведёт руками по животу, очерчивая пальцами маленькие рубцы по всей коже, тот ужас, что остался от воска. Зацеловывает каждый уголок, бесконечно извиняясь, сыпля прилагательными. Таким ворохом всего того, что ощущает, что хватит на пару перерождений. Но даже этого мало. Критически. Мужчина возвращается к губам, целует веки, щеки, губы, каждый сантиметр. И говорит. Долго, сбиваясь на каждом предложении, путая слова и безумно повторяясь. Останавливается только тогда, когда любимые руки зарываются в волосы и прижимают ближе. Лиам наконец отмирает и сотрясается в рыданиях, позволяя им снова сплетаться в объятиях.

Шатен не знает, что с ним не так. Но он сейчас отчётливо вспоминает всё. Каждый удар, каждую судорогу, все свои немногочисленные болезненные оргазмы. Все невероятные мелочи, на которые он отвлекался, чтобы не было так мучительно. Наручники, множество игрушек, что побывали в нём и все те вещи, что с ним делали. В памяти всплывает ненавистный последний посетитель, что мучал ребёнка почти два часа, заставляя его объезжать себя снова и снова. А потом он видит Зейна. такого тёплого и мягкого. Его голос пробивается сквозь толщи воды, дарит спокойствие. Он вновь проживает то чувство, когда мужчина забирает его, даёт такую долгожданную свободу. Помнит свой первый какао и мыльную пену, помнит пиццу и посиделки у костра. Вся жизнь проносится перед глазами, не оставляя ни одного участка.

Они лежат на кровати до самого утра, беспокойно засыпая почти к рассвету. Оба разбитые, надломленные событиями, но сплетённые в единое целое. Просто потому, что смогли пройти всё вдвоём, рука об руку, цепляясь за родной взгляд. Сегодня для них всё закончилось. Не всё останется гладким, после всего того, что им пришлось пережить. Лиам ещё пару месяцев будет ненавидеть себя и бояться каждого шороха, будучи окончательно убеждённым в том, что скоро надоест; скрываясь в студии за новыми песнями. Зейна ждут бессонные концертные ночи и долгие объяснения со своим любимым мальчиком, концерты и новые съёмки, на которых он будет думать лишь о доме. Вот только это сейчас не важно, пока они лежат в объятиях друг друга.

На следующее утро. Пейн что-то готовит на кухне, когда брюнет окликает его. Зейн хочет проехаться на студию, чтобы записать шатена, как тот просил. Так что он уже практически готов и только хватает предложенную кружку с чаем, чтобы найти свою футболку. В последний момент актёр окликает своего парня, чтобы тот не вышел из квартиры.

— Лиам! Ты за рулём.

Парень едва успел поймать ключи от машины. Он уже схватил косуху со стойки внизу, когда понял, что лого на ключах совсем не похоже на привычное. Это были ключи от Aston Martin. Парень в шоке обернулся на мужчину и поднял на него светящиеся глаза. Актёр улыбался, глядя прямо в удивлённые глаза, и подошёл ближе, застёгивая на шее парня подвеску в виде смайлика. На вид они была серебряной, на деле именно таковой.

— Это, — легкий тычок в кусочек драгоценного металла, — поздравление с победой. А это, — он накрывает ладонью руку шатена, в которой тот держит ключи, — подарок на принятие в Демоны. Прости, что не отдал раньше.

Лиам целует его и выходит за дверь. Он абсолютно счастлив.

***

Когда они впервые выходят из студии вместе никто не обращает внимания. Возможно это даже к лучшему. Потому что, они не хотят сейчас становится объектом слежки папарацци. Парни уже сидят в машине, когда Лиам говорит:

— Я хочу татуировку.

— Малыш? — мужчина поднимает взгляд, и радуясь, что ведёт Пейн, — какую?

— Эмм. Четыре стрелки, — шатен ведёт рукой по внешней стороне правой руки, — в честь вас. Тебя, Дианы, Луи и Гарольда.

— Почему не пять? — мужчина поднимает бровь в легком смятении

— Мне кажется, что Найл не очень одобряет меня.

— Дай ему время привыкнуть к тебе. Хорану трудно впускать людей в свою жизнь.

— Ну так что?

— Хорошо. Я позвоню своему мастеру.

К счастью обоих парней у мастера Малика было время. Так что парням оставалось только добраться до него без приключений. И, пока Лиам прокладывал маршрут, мужчина откопал блокнот в бардачке, чтобы найти тот эскиз, что он нарисовал ещё неделю назад. Сейчас самое время набить настолько сильно значимые цифры — дата их знакомства. Он хотел вначале добавить ещё и координаты, но решил, что это будет лишним.

Татуировки не единственное, что появляется на теле Лиама. Его украшают массивные перстни, купленные в ближайшем ювелирном и серьга Анх в правом ухе. Он считает, что она знак человека победившего желание смерти. Малик с ним согласен.

***

Утро после первого релиза Лиама начинается для них со звонка Луи уже почти в два часа дня. Тот предлагает отпраздновать счастливое освобождение от всех проблем и выход треков и собраться в баре вечером. Малик даёт согласие от обоих парней и сбрасывает трубку, как только руки Лиама проходятся по его бокам в щекотке. На кровати ненадолго разворачивается настоящая бойня, в конце которой счастливый мальчик устраивается на широкой татуированной груди и успокаивается, переводя дыхание. Они всё ещё не сравнялись в весе и телосложении, так что Малик заметно крупнее. Лиам хочет, чтобы так было дольше. Ему нравится, когда пакистанец полностью закрывает его собой, обнимая. Пейн поднимает кудрявую голову и смотрит на Зейна, который разглядывает потолок.

— Я кое-что купил тебе вчера.

— Малыш? — мужчина поднимает взгляд, усаживая ребёнка вертикально на своих ногах.

— Вот, — парень достаёт что-то из тумбочки, — это с моего первого гонорара.

На деле в коробочке лежит подвеска в виде изящной капли из белого золота, которая тут же оказывает застёгнутой на шее Малика. Их любовь одаривать друг друга теперь обретает обратный характер, потому что Лиам теперь не приживала. Он может сам зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Как только эта мысль приходит в голову Зейна, тот с ужасом раскрывает глаза. Это не проходит мимо его парня.

— Моя любовь, что с тобой? Тебе не нравится?

— Нравится, — актёр качает головой для верности, — кажется, я накручиваю себя.

— Всё хорошо, — шатен берёт ладони мужчины в свои и целует костяшки, как это делает сам брюнет, успокаивая его, — расскажи мне, милый.

— Я боюсь, что теперь, когда у тебя есть возможность работать, то ты бросишь меня.

Пейн притягивает мужчину к себе, падая на постель. И целуя его в макушку, как тот делал для него множество раз.

— Я не уйду. Я люблю тебя, милый. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Я не был тут потому, что нуждался в помощи. Не последние несколько месяцев. И ты знаешь, что это не изменится.

— Я люблю тебя, Лиам. Так сильно тебя люблю.

— Я знаю, Бэтмен. Я чувствую то же.

Пейн сильнее притягивает к себе мужчину, прежде чем он встаёт и направляется в душ. Им нужно ещё успеть собраться на вечеринку. А в том. Что это будет именно она, не совершенно никаких сомнений. В случае с Луи фраза: «Посидим, отпразднуем», — предполагает кучу алкоголя и музыки. Если они будут дома к утру. То уже неплохо.

Актёр уже натягивает футболку на свою голову, когда Лиам выходит из душа и что-то проверяет в своём телефоне, прежде чем заявить:

— Давай переедем? — ему ведь не послышалось, так?

— Куда ты хочешь?

— У тебя есть вторая квартира.

— Она немного грязная. Не в лучшем смысле.

— Мне плевать. Мы трахаемся как кролики.

— Следи за языком!

— Ты уловил суть.

— До начала моего тура мы можем уехать в Майами.

— Нет. Мы вернёмся с тура. А меня раздражают журналисты под дверью. Тебя вроде тоже?

— Ещё бы. Я поговорю с риэлтором и можем собирать вещи.

Мальчишка запрыгивает на него и целует, весело смеясь и после утыкаясь в шею. Это нравится им обоим больше всего — непосредственность. Они могут быть самими собой и дурачиться дни напролёт. А ещё Малик, по какой-то странной для него причине, выполняет все просьбы Лиама, не находя их глупыми или неудачными. Переезд? Хорошая идея, с учётом того, что они спалили квартиру и все знают о ней теперь. Татуировки? Не вопрос, они что-то значат, а значит — можно и набить. Запись? Тоже не проблема, один звонок и он уже в студии. Если бы кто-то спросил о причинах, то Малик точно просто пожал бы плечами и сказал, что совершенно не понимает в чём проблема.

Нужно ли говорить, что они съехали в тот же день?

***

Свет вспышек ослепляющей волной накинулся на, подъехавшую к дому, машину. Невозможно было разобрать, что говорили отдельные журналисты в сплошном гуле голосов. Персоны, чья личная жизнь волновала всю Америку и не только, появились в поле зрения камер. Их не видели вместе довольно давно, потому что скрываться оба Демона умели отлично. К тому же после окончания суда они, наконец, выдохнули и оба ринулись к новым вершинам. Лиам решил поступать в Гарвард на журналистику и сейчас активно изучал необходимую литературу, в перерывах между записями в студии. За первым релизом последовали фиты для альбомов различных исполнителей, среди которых затесалась даже сама Бейонсе. Зейн был поглощён новым альбомом настолько, что едва не проспал начало тура. Что было бы неудивительно, поскольку все знали, насколько тот не следит за временем.

Дверь бордового Vanquish'а открылась и мужчины покинули салон. На мгновение тишина накрыла площадку. Прежде чем она снова взорвалась вспышками и громкими криками репортёров. Но оба парня, сейчас так похожие друг на друга совсем не собирались отвечать на тот ворох вопросов, которым их пытались завалить. Они проследовали ко входу в здание и, как только дверь отрезала их остального мира, отпустили руки, до этого крепко сцепленные в замок. Это была почти необходимая привычка. Такой же атрибут, как подаренные друг другу украшения, которые оба певца носили не снимая. Совсем. Самым любопытным было то, что Лиама совсем не испортили деньги, наоборот, тот основал целый букет фондов помощи и почти весь свой доход спускал на необходимые другим людям блага.

Двери лифта распахнулись на последнем этаже, и они сразу оказались в переделанном офисе Дианы. Девушка сидела в высоком кресле за своим рабочим столом и взирала на Манхеттен, держа в руке кружку с чаем. Лиам прошёл к столу и налил себе бурбона на два пальца. Новости их ждут не радостные. До начала общего тура остаётся неделя, и они забивают её промо, чтобы билеты были выкуплены до конца. Так что они имеют право выпить. Шатен протягивает второй стакан Зейну и усаживается на темно-синий диван в центре офиса. Они ждут меньше минуты, пока Диана допивает свой чай и садится перед ними. У каждого свои привычки.

— Мальчики.

— Диана, — голоса снова сливаются в один, чертов синхрон.

— Значит так, завтра у Лиама интервью с Джеймсом Корденом. И я не хочу знать, что он задумал, потому что на караоке ты едешь один.

— Принято, — парень кивает и забирает папку со сценарием, ну хоть темы нормальные.

— Малик. у тебя всё гораздо веселее. Элен бросила тебе вызов, так что завтра ты едешь навещать фаната. Совершенно любого, вот кандидатуры. Думаю, что Абигор будет снимать вас. После чего ты, разумеется, едешь к ней на студию.

— Милый, — Лиам поднимает голову и берёт предложенную папку, — ткни в любое имя.

— Джейсон Морас

— Договорились. Я позвоню Абигор завтра и скажу адрес. Дальше. На этой неделе вы вместе приглашены на Met Gala. Что это такое объяснять, полагаю, не нужно? — оба парня кивнули, ещё бы, — так что, Лиам, определись с брендом, костюм нужно купить максимум завтра.

— Хорошо. Милый?

— Я спасу тебя от ужаса выбора и помогу с мастером. Каталоги посмотришь сам.

— Мерси, мон шер.

— Так, любовнички. Значит вот что, у вас послезавтра показ, и я советую вам обоим, приготовится к нему, потом вы свободны. Единственное что. Вам придётся задержаться в России. Я внесла изменения в ваше туровое расписание. Один тамошний ведущий хочет вас видеть.

— Я слышал о нём, — говорит Лиам, открывая папку на нужной странице, — у него был Гордон Рамзи.

— Козырно. Ну, раз Гордон снизошёл до них, то куда уж нам простым смертным.

— И ребята, — обращает на себя внимание Диана, — это уже на ваше усмотрение, но один ютубер хотел бы взять интервью у Зейна, касательно его роли в новом антураже Киборга для DC.

— Сокол? — поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд Лиам пояснил, — кажется я слишком много общаюсь с Абигор и тобой.

— Про первую согласен. Но ты ведь не говоришь на русском.

— Зато активно его учу. У нас там фан база слишком большая, особенно у тебя и Silence*.

— Во имя, Норн! И как успехи.

— Хорошо, но уже лучше**.

— Что это значит?

— Не важно, — отмахивается Диана, — это всё. Хорошего дня. И советую вам остановиться у журналистов на пару минут.

— Мы подумаем над вашим предложением, — в глазах Малика проявляется явное презрение, — они слишком надоедливые.

— Бэтмен, твой хороший друг — журналист. Разве что в телике.

— Это ты на Кордена намекаешь? — видя поднятую бровь, он убеждается в своей правоте, — он другое дело.

— Забыли. Пошли вниз, нам ещё с ними минут двадцать трепаться.

На выходе их снова встречает толпа. Почему нет? Они к ней привыкли. По крайней мере, пока эта толпа не сбивает их с ног.

***

Они вправду сидят вместе на российском шоу и обсуждают последний фильм Зейна и их совместный тур. Ведущий довольно милый, и во много он становится таким благодаря Диане, которая согласилась поработать переводчиком для парней. Ургант похож на девушку и манерой разговора и шутками. Скорее всего, потому, что менталитет не выкинешь из головы никак. Певцы смеются и отпускают едкие комментарии в адрес различных звёзд, в общем, ведут себя вполне так же, как и всегда.

— Так у вас концерт в Москве и в Санкт-Петербурге? Когда?

— А ты умеешь хранить тайны, мой монохромный друг? ***

— В нашей стране уже продают цветные телики. Мы попросим и вам выдадут один, — Малик смеется вместе с аудиторией.

— В общем. В Москве 22 ноября и в Петербурге 26. И я знаю ответ только потому, что наш переводчик — наш менеджер, — толпа очарованно смеётся, — я не слежу за временем.

— Да уж. Как вы живёте, вообще?

— Спасибо Диане — это мой менеджер. Ну и конечно Лиам следит за временем больше чем я.

— Как давно мы вместе, Зи? — подаёт голос указанный, чётко зная, что получит ответ незамедлительно

— Семь месяцев и два дня, малыш, — люди в зале очарованно выдыхают.

— Вы слишком милые, для этой передачи!

— Ага. Мы слишком милые для всех, кроме себя, — комментирует это Зейн.

Он считает дни, потому что радуется каждому. Для него это важно. Ему необходимо знать. Сколько времени прошло, чтобы ориентироваться во всём. А ещё он точно знает. Что раз Лиам с ним уже семь месяцев и два дня, то он никуда не денется ещё через семь. Сам же Пейн думает, что он никуда не делся бы от него с самого начала.

***

— Спасибо, Милан! Будем рады вернуться!

Голос Лиама теряется в крике фанатов, когда Зейн поворачивает его на себя и целует на глазах у ошарашенной толпы. Для них этот стадион — последний в череде поездок и ежедневных перелётов. Певцы вымотаны концертом и длинным туром, но чертовски довольны собой и фанатами. Они обнимаются на сцене, готовясь уже уходить, когда толпа зовёт их на бис. Лиам хитро улыбается и что-то быстро обговаривает с музыкантами. Те кивают, и шатен с хитрой улыбкой прыгает со сцены, вмиг перемахивая забор и оказываясь в центре стоящей зоны. Малик присоединяется к нему и даёт обратный отсчёт. Музыка вновь наполняет зал, привычные слова легко слетают с губ. Фанаты подпевают невозможно громко, снова заполняя стадион криками.

Люди вокруг Лиама и Зейна не тянуться к ним, чтобы задавить или потрогать. Они лишь крадут им руки на плечи или обнимаются. Если бы не микрофоны, которые держали парни, то их легко бы спутали с простыми фанами. В итоге Лиам выбирается и подходит к своей гитаре на сцене. Малик остаётся среди толпы, и, пока Пейн не начинает говорить, не видит ничего странного.

— Милый. Я очень люблю тебя. Не все знают нашу историю. Но того, что её знаем мы вполне достаточно. Её хватает, чтобы ревновать тебя и бояться потерять в тот момент, когда я больше всего буду в тебе нуждаться. Я не хочу показаться мямлей, но я благодарен тебе за возможность признаваться тебе в любви перед стадионом Сан Сиеро. Я хочу чтобы все в мире знали — я люблю тебя, Зейн Малик.

Он начинает наигрывать первые проигровки на гитаре. и Зейн узнаёт в них ту песню, которую парень часто проигрывал в музыкальной, запираясь от него на все замки. Как только первые снова слетают с любимых губ, он понимает, насколько для него важны эти строки. Насколько эта песня много значит для него. Для них обоих она значит просто безумно много. И это правда, каждое выражение, всё, что поёт сейчас его мальчик. Если бы он мог летать, он бы направился прямо к Лиаму. И ему плевать, что это звучит сопливо, но это их жизнь и им плевать. Так что Малик плачет прямо в толпе, замечая краем глаза, что он не один плачет. Люди выстраиваются в две линии, создавая для него проход на сцену. Когда шатен доигрывает последние аккорды, актёр накрывает его губы своими, и они снова отрезаны от мира. Ничто больше не имеет значения, кроме них двоих. Губы Малика солёные от слёз, мягкие, но с лёгкими трещинками. И эти губы — самые любимые на свете для Пейна.

**Весь брюнет самый любимый на свете для Лиама.**

***

П/А

* — Это группа Гарольда и Найла.  
** — жирная отсылка к Люциферу.


	22. Do me better

***

**П/А:**

Не советую читать это людям со слабой психикой или тонкой душевной организацией. Рейтинг взлетел так далеко, что за ним послали Глонасс.

 _Предупреждения:_ боттом!Лиам, боттом!Зейн, Верх!Зейн, БДСМ, Секс с посторонними предметами, связывание, порка, игра с оргазмом.

Я вас предупредил.

***

Проходит почти месяц с окончания суда. Огромное количество времени, проведённого вместе. Они, окончательно помешанные друг на друге, наконец, могут уделять всё время друг другу. Просыпаться и засыпать в родных объятиях, целовать любимые губы, постоянно ловить на себе взгляд нежных глаз. Они так сильно увязли, что забывают о приличии и времени. На вручении премии Бритс они стали самой обсуждаемой парочкой. Не только потому, что объявились на премию в парных костюмах, так ещё и заставляли всех вокруг ненавидеть их за то, насколько они влюблены. Но гораздо больше интересных вещей происходит в их доме. Там, где никто не видит и не станет смотреть косо. Никто не будет шептаться, и кидать оскорбления странного характера.

Именно в той квартире, в которую Малик водил своих нижних, разворачиваются самые настоящие светопреставления. На самом деле, дня них обоих это немного непривычно. Зейн не видел раньше в том, с кем спит своего спутника, да и снизу не был почти ни разу. Лиам же пытался справиться с собственными страхами и сомнениями, каждый раз открывая для себя мир с новой стороны. И, когда, очевидно, половым путём шатену передалась общая ненасытность партнёра, парни, наконец, начали ощущать жизнь, входящую в нормальное русло. Их утро вместе было больше похоже на полуторачасовое шоу, когда оба артиста искренне влюблены и творят чёрти что. Быстрый секс на кухне, когда парни проверяли на прочность стол или барные стулья.

Тем не менее, ничто не шло в сравнение с теми ласками, которые они дарили друг другу долгими вечерами. В один из таких вечеров Пейн, наплевав таки на все свои страхи, внезапно упрямо перевернул их в обратное положение, удобно устроившись в горе подушек, и мягко улыбнулся своему парню. Брюнет удивлённо поднимает бровь и привычно опускается к шее любимого, чтобы спустя пару минут отпрянуть в неприличном удивлении. Потому что Лиам практически кидает в него смазкой и переворачивается, пошло раздвигая в стороны колени, растягиваясь на кровати и выгибаясь в спине.

— Сегодня ты сверху, моя любовь.

Он хитро улыбается и посылает игривый взгляд мужчине, прежде чем повернуться и развести ноги ещё шире.

Малику кажется, что позвоночник шатена на мгновение заменили на хрящ, чтобы он мог настолько сильно прогнуться, выставляя на обозрение единственного искушённого зрителя всё своё тело, призывно оттопыривая задницу кверху. Брюнету кажется, что сейчас за ними наблюдают миллионы глаз, которые оценивают каждое движение, но нет. Только Лиам, уткнувшийся головой в подушку и мягко подающийся навстречу руке, что оглаживает бока. На спине парня всё ещё видны шрамы, но они так красиво играют на молочной коже, что Малик не удерживается и ведёт по ним руками, а после и языком, заставляя парня под ним стонать своё имя.

— Так хорошо…. Милый, пожалуйста…

Он срывается на просьбы и мольбы, потмоу что ему срочно нужен его мужчина. Везде. Лиам настолько чувствителен, что не может даже и подумать о чём-то ином, кроме как о руках Зейна, достающих везде, о его невозможных губах. Он хочет, чтобы мужчина заставил его просить и умолять. На самом деле от каждого движения почти физически больно, и по телу разливается сладкая патока. В итоге он чувствует язык Малика на своих ягодицах. Жесткая щетина слегка раздражает нежную молочную кожу, но делая ощущения только ярче, скручивая тугие узлы внизу живота, заставляя забывать о смущении и неловкости. Он немного двигается назад, но оказывается остановлен сильными руками, разводящими в стороны половинки. Горячий язык проводит по туго сжатому колечку мышц, дразня и заставляя Лиама прогнуться ещё сильнее, хотя куда уж там.

— Красивый. Любимый мой, Лиам.

Мужчина шепчет почти в самую кожу, лишь слегка отстраняясь, но его голос невероятно громко оседает в тишине комнаты.

— Твой, Зейн. Только твой.

Голос Лиама хриплый с тонкими нотками мольбы, именно такой, как любит пакистанец. Мальчик сладкий везде и во всех аспектах. Его голос невозможно приторный, особенно когда он в предвкушении выкрикивает имя Малика немного хрипло, практически срывая голос. Или как сейчас, находясь в неудобном положении, подняв вверх невероятно упругую задницу, скулит в попытках получить больше соприкосновения с языком Зейна, так хорошо ласкающим его. Кожа, светящаяся в отсветах уличных фонарей, покрытая легкой плёнкой пота просто невозможно яркая, будто светится изнутри.

Он так сильно контрастирует с карамелью Малика, что даже можно удивиться. Но на этой коже невероятно замечательно смотрятся синяки, которые россыпями всегда оставляет мужчина. На милое личико спадают пряди из растрепавшейся причёски. Шатен делать над собой усилие и встаёт на локти, чтобы не сломать себе спину окончательно, но получая другой угол, он стонет лишь сильнее. С губ срывает нуждающийся писк, больше похожий на всхлип. Ему нужно чтобы мужчина продолжал.

Парень знает, что актёр всегда заставляет его чувствовать всё невероятно остро и куда-то девается весь страх, когда мужчина отстраняется и, ввинчивающийся внутрь, язык заменяется пальцем. Мальчик мелко дрожит и прикусывает губу. Ему не больно, далеко не может быть, но это ощущение странное. Когда актёр замечает это, то тут же находит второй рукой член мальчика, лаская его. Из горла вырывается мягкий стон, когда пакистанец двигает своими руками в такт, практически сразу находя нужную точку даже одним пальцем. Второй входит незаметно, потому что невозможно оставаться невинным или узким, после всего. Пейн поднимает голову и берёт в рот собственные пальцы, покрывая их слюной и заводя руку за спину, опираясь теперь скорее грудью на подушку.

Зейн отводит собственные руки, проводя ими вдоль узких бедёр и останавливая их на пояснице, вскоре вновь возвращая одну на член шатена. Перед ним картина достойная места Джоконды в Лувре. Пейн, тщательно маскируя отчаянные стоны тканью их простыни растягивает сам себя. Разводя пальцы ножницами, скручивая их внутри себя, раз за разом задевая простату и подаваясь от этого вперёд. Смотреть на это без какого-либо участия долго невозможно, поэтому Малик смачивает один палец и поднимается к любимым губам, целуя и одновременно растягивая парня. Тот тормозит на секунду, чтобы податься назад, расширяя себя ещё сильнее и громко застонать прямо в губы мужчине.

— Сильнее, Зи… Ещё… Мне нужно ещё…

Они двигаются одновременно, и даже немного синхронно, поочерёдно доставая до точки наслаждения мальчика, заставляя его практически кричать от каждого движения. Закрывая глаза Пейн видит перед собой цветные круги. Которые смешиваются между собой и делают все ощущения только ярче, сильнее, заставляя вжиматься в ткань и практически рвать её слабыми пальцами свободной руки. Для него не существует ничего, кроме чисто наслаждения, такого же яркого, как светящиеся глаза его мужчины, с безумно-огромными зрачками, застилающими идеальную радужку. Мальчик знает, что больно не будет, потому что его любят здесь, ему не причинят вреда. И это заставляет его сильнее насаживаться на пальцы и отчаянно просить большего.

Они ни разу не заходили за эту грань. Потому что каждый раз Лиам останавливал их. Но сегодня он вынимает свои пальцы, в последний раз задевая простату и вжимает мужчину в кровать, компенсируя ловкостью недостаток силы. Тот практически успевает развести колени, когда парень смазывает себя и мужчину и, совершенно забывая про безопасность и осторожность, насаживает своё тело на крепкий член.

_Малик замирает на секунду в недоумении._

Лиам выдохнул, как перед стопкой крепкой выпивки, и двинулся назад, растягивая и заполняя себя членом до конца. Он чувствует, как всё его тело дрожит от наслаждения в идеальной пропорции смешиваясь с болью и мягко опускается к лицу мужчины.

— Такой узкий, прости. Во имя Горгоны, какой же ты прекрасный внутри меня.

Мальчик говорит это глаза в глаза и брюнет смотрит практически в смятении, опуская руки на хрупкие бёдра, удерживая. Но сейчас Лиаму не нужны прелюдии. Он хочет всё и сразу, потому что сейчас боль не рвёт на части. Путаясь с тугими узлами удовольствия внутри него, она проходит красной нитью между ними, добавляя горечи на языке и какой-то легкой ломоты. Он проводит языком вдоль шеи и от вкуса и запаха идеального тела под ним, он чувствует будто пьянее с каждой секундой. Спустя всего минуту он поднимает бедра, и снова опускается до упора, прогибая спину, задевая все необходимые точки у них обоих.

Сейчас он готов использовать весь свой немалый арсенал, чтобы поразить мужчину наповал, не оставляя никаких шансов к отступлению. Так что он выкручивает восьмёрки и ввинчивается на член, то набирая безмерную скорость, то практически останавливаясь, заставляя мужчину под ним лишь сильнее сжимать его ягодицы, на которых завтра останутся следы. В итоге он снова опускается ниже, касаясь своей грудью груди пакистанца и практически впиваясь в его губы, двигаясь тягуче медленно. Руки актёра мгновенно оказываются в непослушных кудрях, тянут наверх и тут же переворачивая их, заставляя мальчика обхватить его ногами за талию.

Лиам проходится руками по любимому телу, оглаживая бока, задевая пальцами соски, мягко царапая живот. В секунду темп меняется, становится рваным и каким-то истеричным. Будто кто-то переборщил и внезапно плеснул виски в камин. Актёр агрессивен, практически опускается к животным порывам, полностью отдаваясь сущности праймала* внутри себя. Он завораживает взглядом. Только сейчас, оказываясь разложенным под таким брюнет Пейн лишь на мгновение теряется и уже готовится испугаться, когда его целуют за ухом и ведут дорожку к шее. Теперь он понимает, за что так любили своего Верха бывшие Малика. Он и вправду прекрасен в своей страсти. Не оставляя ни единой возможности двинуться в сторону, Зейн практически дёргает голову парня, открывая беззащитную шею, вгрызаясь в выступающие ключицы, пока мощные бедра втрахивают парня в матрас. И не остаётся ни единого сомнения — им обоим нравится то, что происходит.

— Сильнее, Зейн. Боже!

Всего минуту спустя Лиам громко и высоко стонет и кончает. Прогибаясь в пояснице, оказываясь подхваченным сильной рукой под поясницу, и кончает себе на живот. Белесые капли падают на его тело, смешиваясь с потом и смазкой, создавая плетёный узор на проглядывающемся рельефе пресса. Наблюдая такую картину перед собой, Зейн делает ещё пару движений и слегка прикусывает кожу на ключицах мальчика, прежде чем излиться глубоко внутри его тела, заполняя шатена собой до самого конца. Они оба практически падают на кровать. Переплетаясь конечностями и лениво целуясь, потому что сейчас им больше ничего не нужно.

Разве что кроме что второго раунда, который начинается несколько минут спустя. Они никогда не уходят спать раньше трёх ночи, выводя из себя соседей. Но им плевать. Потому что так нравится обоим. А теперь, открывая для себя новый участок отношений оба парня тянутся друг к другу магнитом. Зейн нависает над шатеном, закрывая его своим телом, и ведёт языком от ключицы к одному из сосков, слегка прикусывая губами, вырывая тихие всхлипы. Сердце в груди рвётся наружу снова, от вида любимого человека, такого доверчиво открытого, бесконечно преданного. Самые яркие софиты не в состоянии затмить то, как светится молочная кожа, испещрённая тёмными синяками, касающаяся темного шёлка. Непослушные кудри, разметавшиеся на подушке и прикрытые в удовольствии глаза.

Секунда, другая и Лиам сходит с ума. Окончательно и бесповоротно летит в бездну под названием глаза Зейна Малика. Он смотрит на него как кролик на удава и понимает, что хочет быть этим самым кроликом. Пейн поднимается на локтях и заставляет мужчину подняться с постели, заворачиваясь в халат и убегая по коридору. Сандаловая дверь хлопает, оставляя Зейна в недоумении пялиться на тяжелые створки. На секунду мысль об идиотизме и сюрреальности происходящего проскакивает в его голове. Чтобы тутже быть снесённой волной возбуждения. Его накрывает и уже через минуту он в халате, плотно запахнутом на поясе.

Играть, так по-крупному.

Внутри его ждёт его мальчик. Волосы спадают непослушной волной на лицо, закрывая глаза, опущенные в пол. Он сидит в середине комнаты, слегка раздвинув колени и положив ладони на бедра. Спина идеально выпрямлена, и парень выглядит просто невозможно покорным. Малик обходит его и встаёт спереди, слегка запуская руку в мягкие волосы. Парень не подаётся вперёд за рукой, только слегка напряжённые плечи выдают тряску хрупкого тела. Мужчина знает, что любая грань сейчас может унести их обоих в бездну, но Лиам захотел сам. А значит ему нужно это, по какой-то причине. Так что он даст мальчику то, что он просит. Раз уж тот так красиво стонет под ним, то грех этим не воспользоваться.

Мужчина кончиками пальцев проводит по подбородку ребёнка, заставляя его поднять глаза на себя. Коричный взгляд заволокло тягучей пленкой возбуждения, зрачки расширены, почти полностью перекрывая радужку. Лишь на секунду актер удивляется, а после видит как мальчик только самыми губами шепчет: **«Я верю тебе»**. И вот она точка невозврата. Мужчина в секунду преображается и замечает, насколько сильно парню нравится его вид. Он не застывает в немом страхе, как многие другие, сидевшие на его месте в этой комнате. Нет. Пейн восхищён открывающимся видом. Он обходит мальчика, едва касаясь тонкой кожи пальцами и улыбается.

Он берет с полки кожаные браслеты и надевает их на каждую руку. Лиам заворожено смотрит на то, как застегивается кожа на хрупких запястьях. Он боится, самую малость, потому что никогда не испытывал удовольствия от подобного. До сегодняшнего дня он вообще не испытывал удовольствия от проникновения. Но знал точно — Малик не сделает ему больно, не позволит упасть. Он будет держать его на необходимой грани, которая даст ему разрядку и спокойствие. Пейн уверен в нём больше, чем в себе самом, потому что его тело непредсказуемо, а вот мужчина точно умеет держать контроль. Так что мальчик опускает глаза в пол и медленно выдыхает, расслабляя плечи.

Актёр в стороне наблюдает за мыслительным процессом, происходящим в красивой голове. Зейн знает, что парню нужно дать немного времени, успокоится и придти в себя. Когда плечи Лиама опускаются, он берёт со стойки тонкую многохвостку. Сейчас это оптимальный вариант, потому что большая боль только навредит. Он проводит ей по плечам и спине мальчика, наблюдая, как от малейшего касания дрожит любимое тело. Он отводит в сторону плеть и даже не замахиваясь возвращает её на спину. Повторяя это ещё несколько раз прежде чем, слегка замахнувшись, ударить по голой спине парня, заставляя его прикрыть глаза.

Пейн чувствует как тонкие хвостики встречаются с его оголенной кожей, заставляя возбуждение пульсировать где-то в районе живота. Зейн обходит его спереди и ведёт плетью по груди. Снова в начале примеряясь, а после лишь слегка ударяя по телу. Лиам дрожит от каждого прикосновения, которое не несёт в себе ничего, кроме глубокого, томного возбуждения. Зейн замахивается сильнее, опуская плеть на торс шатена и слышит вскрик, который практически неслышимым эхом оседает в комнате. Парень не дёргается, лишь прикрывает в удовольствии глаза и вдыхает глубже. Малик поворачивает голову в осознании — это та грань, которую не стоит переходить.

Он повторяет движение пару раз, заставляя Лиама сильнее закрывать глаза и дышать глубже, вырывая тихие стоны и вскрики. Мужчина четко понимает, когда нужно остановиться и убирает многохвостку обратно на стенд. Актёр подходит к мальчику, кода которого едва раздражена тонкими полосами, и касается ладонью мягких щек, горящих в возбуждении. Лиам не поднимает взгляда, пока Малик не заставляет его. Глаза становятся почти чёрными, не оставляя никаких сомнений в том, что Зейн сделал своё дело как нужно.

— Ты очень хороший мальчик, Лиам. Скажешь мне цвет, малыш?

—  _Зелёный_ , сэр.

Малик кивает и отходит к кровати. Играть, так до конца. Он пристегивает цепи к столбикам и замечает, как Лиам настораживается, когда слышит лязг. Так что мужчина подзывает его к себе. Парень усаживается на кровати в прежнюю позу и смотрит на мужчину. Ему не страшно, но что-то странное в его глазах заставляет Зейна остановиться.

— Я могу не делать.

— Я хочу.

Актёр возвращается к стенду и берет пару крупных карабинов, укладывая мальчика и пристёгивая его к кровати. Лиам прикрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, в это время Малик слегка поглаживает пальцами скулы ребёнка. Если сейчас он не успокоится, то мужчина отстегнёт его и даже не подумает заходить дальше. Но Пейн выравнивает дыхание и открывает глаза, едва заметно кивая. Пакистанец видит этот знак и медленно обходит парня, держа в руках бутылёк со смазкой, стек и пробку небольшого диаметра. Мальчик видит все эти вещи и почти стонет от осознания происходящего. Зейн подходит к нему и раздвигает ему ноги, сгибая их в, сгибая их в коленях.

— Не двигаться. Я не стану завязывать тебе глаза, но я не разрешаю тебе говорить.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Молодец.

Его голос жёсткий, как наждачная бумага, но руки по-прежнему мягкие, родные. Мужчина поглаживает колени и ведёт рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, откладывая стек в сторону. Он садится между разведёнными ногами и снова видит пульсирующую дырочку мальчика. Он весь сжимается в предвкушении, но покорно терпит щекочущую ласку, которую ему приносят умелые руки. Шатен не успевает заметить как внутри него снова оказывается палец, растягивая снова. Мышцы не успели сильно сойтись, так что он лишь стонет от приятной наполненности. Если сейчас он настолько сильно чувствует малейшее касание, то что будет дальше даже немного заставляет дрожать.

Мужчина добавляет ещё один палец, сгибая их внутри и доставая до точки, заставляя мальчика упереться пятками в матрас и снова выгнуться, практически срывая голос в крике. Он водит ими внутри ещё немного, прежде чем заменить аккуратной пробкой с красивым алым камнем на конце. Шатен тихо поскуливает, но ничего не говорит, как и было приказано. Зейн берёт его член в руку, убеждаясь, что возбуждение не спадает ни на грамм. Он встаёт с кровати и берёт в руки стек, поворачиваясь полубоком к парню.

—  _Смотри мне в глаза._

Он тут же встречает взгляд карих глаз. Которые наполняются восторгом и покорностью всё больше. Именно это всегда и приносило ему удовольствие от сессии: эмоциональная подпитка от человека, над которым он властен. Сегодня не исключение. Пока Малик отдаёт чувство разрядки и возбуждения, Лиам одаривает его покорностью и восхищением. Это взаимовыгодный процесс о которого оба парня получают необходимое. Так что актёр проводит концом стека по груди мальчика, очерчивая ими соски, слегка ударяя по ним. После чего спускается вниз, немного проходясь по лобку, оглаживая дрожащий член и яички. Он слегка бьёт по внутренней стороне бедра парня, и даже делает сильнее замах, когда понимает, что это возможно.

Пейн стонет громче и снова гнётся в спине. Пробка давит точно на простату и любое движение посылает отчётливые молнии по всему телу, заставляя его стонать громче, подставляться по упругие удары мужчины. С каждым разом он стонет сильнее в итоге срываясь на крик, когда стек опускается на низ живота. Актёр тут же замирает и лишь легко ведёт основанием по коже, надавливая на основание пробки. Он понимает, что сейчас лучше закончить с этим и просто трахнуть мальчика, но хочется чего-то особенного. Так что он достаёт эрекционное кольцо из ящика и надевает его на член шатена, любуясь удивлением на милом лице.

— Ты не кончишь пока я тебе не позволю.

Подросток кивает и снова смотрит на мужчину со всей возможной любовью. Глаза мальчика закрываются, когда мужчина насаживается на его член, лишённый возможности излиться чертовым куском резины, вынужденный терпеть ещё и пробку в себе. Его практически рвёт от ощущений, когда руки проходятся по телу, давят на пробку, двигая её, пока сам актёр резко насаживается на член, принося удовольствие им обоим. Мужчина движется в сбитом ритме, опираясь на кровать около плеч мальчика в итоге.

— Ну же, милый, _трахни меня._

И шатен слушается, делая упор ногами и начиная двигаться сильнее, крича с каждым движением, заставляя кричать и брюнета. Он едва может осознавать происходящее о количества ощущений. Удивительная исступляющая гармония остаётся внутри него при каждом движении. Будто так и должно быть. Малик резко дёргает за соски мальчика, когда бьётся в оргазме и едва удерживается на весу, переводя дыхание.

— Хороший мальчик. Такой хороший для меня.

Актёр опускается к члену мальчика и снимает с него кольцо вбирает его в рот до самого основания, заменяя пробку пальцами. Он шепчет **«Давай»** и его рот наполняется спермой через несколько секунд. Мужчина глотает всё, до последней капли и вынимает пальцы из ануса парня. После чего он медленно встаёт и расстегивает кандалы на запястьях. Мальчик в руках практически засыпает и тот несёт его в прилегающую ванную, опускаясь на дно огромного бассейна вместе с ним и включая воду. Пока вода набирается он слабо перебирает мокрые пряди, поглаживая голову.

Сейчас самое главное не отпустить парня от себя. Когда воды набирается достаточно, актёр садится на подобие подводной скамейки и прижимает парня к себе, обмывая его от пота и их семени. Мальчик не просыпается, оставаясь в мире грёз и позволяя мужчине заботиться о себе. так что они проводят в ванной около получаса, пока брюнет не решает направиться обратно в их комнату. Но вспоминает, что кровать там грязная и заходит в комнату напротив. Раньше тут оставались его Нижние, но на одну ночь — вполне сойдёт.

Он сильнее прижимает к себе мальчишку и практически проваливается в сон следом за ним.

— Я люблю тебя, милый.

***

* — **Праймал** это тот человек, который может во время секса или сессии отдаваться животным инстинктам, практически обращася в животное, которое олицетворяет. Чаще всего это кошачие. Зейн у меня тут что-то вроде пантеры. 


	23. Epilogue

Тихая вода озера мягко окружала камни, иногда проходя рябью от ветра и образовывая волны. В долине между несколькими горами милый домик призывал к тому, чтобы завернуться в плед и пить какао до конца дня, пока не разыграется ветер и не начнет колотить в окна дождь. К концу вечера, когда звездам на небе не будет счета, дождь станет совсем сильным и придется растопить камин, чтобы не стать жертвой холодной здешней погоды.

Но пока можно сидеть на берегу озера и любоваться горами, которые окружают поляну со всех сторон, загораживая её от совсем сильных ветров. Поднимая глаза к небу и растворяясь с спокойствии природы, осознаешь свои мысли и превращаешь кашу в голове в библиотеку. Потому что на природе думается легче, когда нет раздражающего давления улицы и обязанностей, когда можно просто сидеть у костра вечерами, когда пойманная собственноручно рыба — лучший ужин. Мысли не путаются, а жизнь не отдает горьковатым привкусом тревог.

Спокойная улыбка любимого человека, теплый взгляд, ставший таким то ли от пламени кострища, то ли от атмосферы; невозможное количество странноватых слезливых фильмов, заставляющих ненавидеть сценаристов в целом, и написавшего этот ужас в частности; уютный плед и горячий какао, с дымом от чашки, что отдает запахом корицы и ванили; готовка по утрам из того, что нашлось в холодильнике и кухонных шкафах; долгие теплые объятия в любое время дня и всю ночь напролёт; счастье в больших оленьих глазах цвета молочного шоколада — это те самые вещи, ради которых Зейн готов отдать всё, что у него есть.

Потому что здесь глаза его любимого мальчика спокойные. В них нет отголосков пережитых боли и ужаса. И нет даже забот и трудностей работы. Потому что труд журналиста не из легких. И пусть он всё ещё не уверен в себе, и боится, что Зейн его отпустит, но парень с каждым днём всё меньше думает об этом. Лиам смеется громко и так чертовски заразительно, что они оба постоянно оказываются опирающимися о любые поверхности. Обязательно рядом друг с другом. Тут нет забот и тревог, они все мгновенно испаряются, стоит посмотреть на горный пейзаж или остановится на мгновение, улавливая пение горных ласточек. А остатки боли и страхов оказываются мгновенно сцелованными с красивых губ, таких же мягких и розовых, как лепестки цветов абрикосового дерева, раскинувшего свои ветви за окном.

От Малика пахнет дорогим бурбоном и ментоловым дымом его любимых сигарет. И этот запах то, что заставляет расслабиться, упасть в теплые объятия и успокоится. Потому что тонкий шлейф ванили и терпкого одеколона на кожаной куртке это, то единственное, ради чего он столько ждал. Ждал в номере борделя, ждал, когда его забрали, ждал в зале суда. И его мужчина, каждый день доказывающий ему его значимость — самый невозможно любимый человек на свете. И если бы кто-то спросил у них об их чувствах, то вряд ли бы они услышали что-то внятное. Невозможно объяснить жизнь этих двоих.

Каждый вечер, ставя чайник на кухне, шатен слышит захлопывающуюся дверь. Каждый вечер ровно в девять сорок актёр возвращается с прогулки. И, пока Зейн снимает тяжелые ботинки, Лиам успевает добежать до него, чтобы повиснуть на шее, утыкаясь губами в теплую кожу. Малику больше не нужно наклоняться, чтобы поцеловать своего мальчика. Теперь он только подхватывает его за бедра и уносит к столешнице. Они целуются, пока чайник не закипит. Теперь они ровесники. Разве что иногда маленькие морщинки в уголках глаз выдают в пакистанце старшего в их союзе.

И пусть Лиам не уступает в своей физической форме Зейну и выглядит довольно внушительно для своих семнадцати лет, но Малик все ещё называет его _«мой карамельный мальчик»_. Шатен обижается и идет писать новые статьи, потому что пейзаж за окном это неплохой источник вдохновения. Почти такой же хороший, как и родной профиль, с теплыми глазами. На веранде перед домом, где Лиам впервые сказал Зейну, что он чувствует, он написал столько всего, что он хочет забрать эту атмосферу с собой. Да и его парень в нижнем белье ходячее вдохновение. Правда вдохновляет он его на посиделки у камина и на тягучие занятия любовью, а не статьи и песни.

Зейн исписывает несколько блокнотов текстами и каждым вечером понедельника и субботы не отходит от музыкальных инструментов, пробуя и переделывая серенады в честь любви всей его жизни. Пейн от него далеко не уходит, строча рецензии на компьютере и иногда тоже берясь за инструменты. Но самое главное в другом. Именно здесь, в иместе, где Зейн впервые отдал себя Лиаму, получив взамен не меньше, Малик хочет подарить себя парню полностью. Без остатка. Для него это невероятно ново, но он чувствует, что так нужно. Он никогда так сильно не хотел быть связанным с кем-то. Но это Лиам. Его карамельный мальчик.

Поэтому спустя год после их самой первой встречи в номере борделя, в окружении свечей и выпив пару бокалов вина, Зейн начинает очередную речь своей любви.

— Я не думал, что это когда-либо случится, но ты именно тот человек, которого я хочу видеть с собой бесконечно долго. Я буду здесь для тебя всегда, я подарю тебе весь этот чертов мир, и я знаю, что получу не меньше.

Он вздыхает в последний раз и подходит к шкатулке у камина. Лиам ждет очередной браслет или безделушку, потому что Зейн обожает задаривать его, но нет.

Смотря четко в коричные глаза Зейн Джаваад Малик опускается на одно колено.


End file.
